Knocking on the heaven s door
by Acnara
Summary: Siempre tuviste muchos secretos. Nunca saliste en ninguna entrevista ni nadie notó tu presencia en los partidos: destacar era una palabra tabú. Siempre estuviste escondiendote de "ellos" hasta que cierto equipo de futbol entró en tu vida. Porque siempre estuviste ahí, desde el principio... Y esta es tu historia.
1. Chapter 1

Caminabas deprisa, casi corriendo, por las calles de Inazuma. Miraste el reloj y "joder" fue lo mas suave que salió de tus labios, mientras dabas ese sprint final para intentar llegar lo antes posible a tu destino, rogando por no montar una escenita como el otro día (aunque no estabas muy segura de poder contenerte si volvías a ver a ese... ese... Guiñaste los ojos de rabia solo de pensarlo)  
"Pero no volverá a ocurrir" te dijiste "Dana..."

Aceleraste el ritmo solo de pensar en la cara que pondría la enfermera si volvías a gritarle al familiar de un paciente.

"ESO no era un familiar, ESO era mas bien un histérico perdido"

Apretaste los puños y cerraste los ojos un momento, tan solo uno chiquitito, pero suficiente para no ver a la persona que esa mañana había decidido ir en la dirección contraria a la tuya, con la mala pata de que justo al doblar la esquina os chocasteis tan fuerte que caíste al suelo haciendo un ruido horrible.

"Genial..." pensaste al sentir un pinchazo en la cadera "estoy apunto de averiguar si te pueden salir chichones en el culo..."

- Oye, ¿estas bien? -parpadeaste un par de veces antes de levantar la cabeza hacia la voz de el "muro" con el que te habías estampado- yo... Lo siento no te había visto, estaba a mis cosas y... –de pronto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y casi al mismo tiempo empezaron a lanzarte rallitos de ira- ¿TU OTRA VEZ?

Tu boca se abrió un poco al mismo tiempo que tus cejas se alzaron incrédulas.

TU: - esto no puede estar pasando... -susurraste muy bajito mientras el otro seguía gritándote en medio de la calle

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¿QUE PARTE DE NO-QUIERO-VOLVER-A-VERTE-POR -AQUÍ-O-LLAMARE-A-LA-POLICÍA FUE LA QUE NO ENTENDISTE? -gritó fulminándote con la mirada

Mientras el gesticulaba tu te quedaste quieta rodando los ojos y pensando en un montón de cositas ingeniosas con las que hacerle la vida imposible a ese estúpido chico que se creía que ibas a aguantar todos los pollos que te montaba.

TU: - ¿Que pasa? ¿Es que ya no puedo salir a la calle? Tal vez debería encerrarme en casa con 7 candados ¿Que te parece la idea? Es para asegurarme de que no molesto al señorito -(nótese tu sarcasmo, que el pareció entender porque frunció el ceño)

- Mira chica, aunque eso sería una genial idea, no me interesa lo que hagas mientras te mantengas alejada ¿Entendido? -notaste como aumentaban tus ganas de estrangular a alguien con cada palabra que decía- Mas te vale que no vuelva a verte por aquí o...

TU: - ¿O qué? ¿Me pegarás? ¡Mira como tiemblo! Tal vez el que debería tener cuidado seas tu.

- ¿Eso tengo que tomármelo como una amenaza? -el sonrió burlón.

TU: - Pues si, deberías -intentaste parecer amenazadora y algo letal pero él te miró arqueando una ceja y tu tuviste que reconocer que tirada en el suelo y con la cara roja de indignación no debías resultar muy amenazante que digamos...

- No tengo tiempo para esto... -murmuró él mirando el reloj- solo te lo repetiré una vez -dijo volviendo la vista hacia ti- aléjate de mi hermana.

Y lanzándote una última mirada acusadora se dio la vuelta y siguió andando.

Te quedaste mirando su espalda con odio hasta que desapareció tras una esquina.

"Seguro que viene de..."

Te levantaste con increíble agilidad sin dejar de mirar la esquina y te dirigiste de nuevo a tu destino.

****

- (TN) ¿Se puede saber porqué has tardado tanto? ¡Llevo aquí mas de quince minutos!

Te volviste hacia la rubia que se acercaba a ti a toda prisa con cara de enfado.

TU: -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es que me encontré a ese impresentable del otro día y no veas lo que...

- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS VUELTO A PELEARTE CON EL CHICO DE LA 263! ¡POR DIOS (TN)! ¿CUANTAS VEZCES HAY QUE DECIRTE LAS COSAS?

Miraste a la enfermera en prácticas que vivía contigo y a la que desde hace unos meses sustituías en las tareas mas básicas, para que ella pudiera terminar su formación profesional, mientras pensabas que parecía que hoy todo el mundo había decidido que gritarte era la mejor forma de desestresarse.

TU: Vale Amy, lo siento y todo eso pero gritarnos aquí en medio solo sirve para ponerme más nerviosa a si que...

Ella se dio con la mano en la frente.

-¡Es cierto no tengo tiempo que perder! El bus se va... ¡Dentro de cinco minutos! -y sin despedirse, la rubia veinteañera salió corriendo dejándote sola en las escaleras del hospital de Inazuma.

Suspiraste con cansancio y empezaste a subir los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al mostrador de información que, al igual que siempre, estaba lleno de gente.  
Apartaste a codazos a un par de personas con gripe y a un señor mayor con las pupilas más dilatadas que habías visto nunca hasta que al fin pudiste ver la cabeza llena de pelo blanco de Dana, la enfermera jefe, asomando tras una montaña de papeles.

TU: -¡Ya estoy! ¡He llegado!

- (TN), -dijo Dana subiéndose las gafas de montura dorada con un solo dedo- no armes tanto jaleo y empieza de una vez, los pacientes no pueden estar esperándote toda la vida cariño - en ningún momento levantó la mirada de los papeles.

TU: -Vale, ahora mismo voy ¿donde tienes los informes? -rebuscaste por los estantes de "fichas de pacientes"- No, nada, déjalo, ya los he encontrado. Bueno empiezo por la 102 ¿Ok?

Empezaste a alejarte con rapidez dando gracias a Dios y todas las divinidades que conocías por que Dana no te había dicho nada sobre... él.

Pero te equivocaste.

- No tan rápido (TN) -lo dijo sin levantar la voz ni la vista de la ficha que estaba rellenando, y tu pusiste una cara muy parecida a cuando metes un pie en el agua fría.

Muy lentamente te diste la vuelta.

TU: -¿S-si?

Dana levantó una ceja y te miró por encima de las gafas

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo del martes ¿Entendido?

TU: -respirando tranquila- No, no volverá a pasar jefa -le guiñaste un ojo y subiste las escaleras.

****

263

Maldita puerta...

Aun así entraste con paso decidido.

Ese sitio te recordaba a él, al enfado que asomaba a sus ojos cuando te vio dentro.

Pero aquella habitación no era solo suya, pensate rabiosa, tu tenias todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que quisieras...

#Flashback#

Corrías por los pasillos lo mas silenciosa posible mientras las puertas pasaban a tu lado y los números por tu cabeza.

257, 259, 261... 263. Paraste enfrente de esa puerta y la miraste largo rato.

No te tocaba pasar por allí, pero... tal vez si entrabas de nuevo... recordarías algo más...

Decidiste abrir la puerta de la habitación que llevabas meses queriendo ver por dentro... De nuevo.

Tus pasos te llevaron hasta la ventana abierta. Te asomaste y suspirando cerraste los ojos. Recordando...

El abrir los ojos... La luz... Y el chico dando toques... Pero tu necesitabas otra cosa, necesitabas saber que pasó antes.

Cerraste los puños con fuerza y te mordiste el labio intentando recordar...

Una sombra... ¿Tal vez la misma de tus pesadillas? Probablemente...

Pero había algo más, voces... Casi...casi podías distinguir lo que decían...

Pero en ese momento una voz te sacó de tus recuerdos

- ¡¿Quién eres tu? -te giraste sorprendida hacia la puerta

Un chico se asomaba por ella y te miraba como si estuvieras saltando en la tumba de alguien.

TU- E… Yo... Pues...

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¡ESTO ES UNA HABITACIÓN PRIVADA!

Confundida miraste hacia la cama que ocupaba la mitad de la sala y te diste cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba ocupada.

Una niñita que no podía tener más de 10 años estaba tendida y arropada con unas sabanas que le cubrían hasta el cuello.

"Tonta, tonta, ¡mil veces tonta!" te dijiste, pensando a toda velocidad alguna excusa creíble para estar allí.  
"Tendrías que haber mirado los expedientes para ver si la habitación estaba ocupada y..."

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Te quedaste parada en medio de la habitación y le miraste indignada dándote cuenta de que justo antes de que entrara ese chico estabas recordando cosas. Cosas importantes. Si ese imbécil no hubiese entrado, tal vez podrías saber...

¿Y ahora ese chico-erizo se atrevía a gritarte? ¿Después de fastidiar algo que llevabas años esperando?

Ja-ja.

TU: -¡NO ME GRITES, NIÑATO!

#Fin del flashback#

Suspiraste al recordar el resto de la discusión, la entrada del equipo medico para separaros y, finalmente, las múltiples amenazas de cárcel del peliblanco.

Te acercaste a la cama de la niña y acariciaste su cabeza con dulzura. Desde luego, aquella nena tan mona no se parecía en nada a su insoportable hermano...  
Casi te sorprendía que fueran familia.

Rellenaste una ficha con los últimos datos de la niña y te diste la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero tropezaste con algo.

Con una ceja levantada y aún en el suelo (con pereza pensaste que se estaba convirtiendo en un habito eso de estar tirada) observaste con cuidado la bolsa que había en el suelo.  
Típica bolsa de deporte: naranja con rayas negras, nombre escrito con letras negras... Espera un segundo, ¿Nombre?

Abriste los ojos con al reconocer el nombre de el peliblanco que te gritó.

"Sabía que venía del hospital" pensaste.

Entonces una sonrisa maligna apareció en tu rostro. Era el momento de tu venganza.

"Bueno... Si se la ha dejado aquí, a lo mejor no la quiere..."

Te acercaste a la ventana y con una sonrisa angelical lanzaste la mochila de deporte de un tal "Goenji Shuuya" por la ventana del cuarto piso del hospital de Inazuma Town.  
Y con una inmejorable puntería, la encestaste en el cubo de basura que esta al otro lado de la calle.

************

A cuantas calles de allí, un Shuuya Goenji completamente ajeno al destino que había sufrido su bolsa de deporte favorita, caminaba por la carretera de la ribera del río.

Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Pero últimamente siempre lo estaba.

Y sus encuentros contigo no ayudaban a mejorar su estado de animo.

Caminaba despacio con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en lo insoportable que era encontrase contigo.

"¿Que se supone que hace en el cuarto de mi hermana?" -pensó apretando los dientes- "Seguro que la a enviado Kagellama para espiar a Yuuka... Pero eso no lo voy a permitir"

Siguió andando hasta que escuchó algunos gritos que venían del fondo de la ladera.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el chico con la banda naranja en la cabeza vestido con un uniforme, que jugaba de portero con unos niños pequeños al Fútbol.

Fútbol... Lo echaba tanto de menos...  
"Es por Yuuka" se dijo tristemente "Es por ella"

De pronto un baló se les escapó a los niños, pasando muy cerca de un par de chicos.  
El portero se les acercó.  
Goenji supuso que les estaba pidiendo que le devolvieran el balón.

Entonces el más bajo le dio una patada en las costillas al chico que había estado jugando con los niños.

- ¿Este es vuestro balón? -dijo el más alto con voz peligrosa, sentándose sobre el balón.

Goenji puso una cara feroz.

"¿Que se creen que están haciendo?" se dijo.

El portero cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose las costillas con los brazos, y el más bajo de los chicos le agarró de la camiseta, dejando ver el escudo que la adornaba.

- Vaya, ¿Eres del instituto Raimon, esa birria de equipo? ¿Que no es capaz de tener un equipo completo? -se burló mirando al otro.

- ¡Que vergüenza! -continuó el alto-  
¿Os falta gente y probáis con niños?

El moreno le miró con rabia.

- ¿Que dices Arnold? -dijo el bajo riéndose- ¿les enseñamos como se chuta de verdad?

- ¡Vale, esta bien! -canturreó el rubio levantándose- ¡Vamos a demostrárselo! -y escupió sobre el balón.

El peliblanco y el portero pusieron la misma cara.

"¿Qu-qué?" pensó el moreno "¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Es que no sabe lo dibertido que es el fútbol? Si, será eso..."

Pero en lo alto de la escalera un ex-delantero pensaba algo un poco diferente:

"No, ¡no se habrá atrevido!" pensó apretando los puños y torciendo la boca en una mueca de ira "Como toques ese balón, desgraciado, yo te juro que..."

- ¡Allá va! -gritó el rubio, dando una patada al balón, que se dirigió hacia una niña que estaba bebiendo agua en el banquillo.

La niña miraba paralizada como el balón se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella y soltó un pequeño grito.

"Yuuka tampoco pudo moverse"

Y fue como si algo se activara dentro del peliblanco.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo y saltó, deteniendo la pelota

"Vaya tiro más flojo, me esperaba algo más después de tanto presumir" pensó burlón el ex-delantero estrella de la secundaria Kidokawa Seishu.

Y sin poder resistirse a darle a ese matón una lección sobre lo que es un tiro de verdad, pateó al balón con todas sus fuerzas y lo mandó directo a la cara del atónito rubio y cayendo despues al suelo con elegancia.

Porque quisiera o no, por mucho que lo intentara, su parte de delantero seguía activa.  
Reprimió una sonrisa.  
Aunque eso debería disgustarlo, porque él había prometido dejar el fútbol para siempre.

Pero al pensarlo, algo dentro de él se removió.

"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir" recordó que alguien le había dicho alguna vez.

"Pero esta, la voy a cumplir" se dijo. "Por Yuuka, por su seguridad"

Y se dio la vuelta para encarar a esos dos chicos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de level 5 y ojalá me pagaran por escribir... tengo pendiente un viaje a japón...**

**notas importantes abajo -**

**(que soy muy tonta y subí el primer capitulo sin editar XD)**

_**I get knock down,**_

_**But i get up again,**_

_**You´re never going to keep me down.**_

* * *

"Tiene que ser una broma" eso fue lo primero que pensaste al verle en clase de biología. "Esto...esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Pero que le pasa a este tío! ¿Me sigue o algo así?"

Por que efectivamente dos pupitres a la derecha del tuyo, mirando por la ventana se encontraba el dueño de la mochila que habías tirado por la ventana la tarde anterior.

Escondiste la cara detrás del libro. ¿Por qué tenían que haberle puesto tan cerca tuyo? Ahora seguro que te reconocía... Pero tal vez si no hacías ruido, él no notaba que estabas allí...

-Señorita (TA), no me gusta que lleguen tarde a mi clase, pero me gusta todavía menos que ni si quiera tenga la decencia de atender a lo que estoy diciendo -dijo tu profesor de biología mirándote con las cejas arqueadas.

TU: - Lo siento profesor -murmuraste muy bajito cruzando los dedos para que el pelo-pincho no se diera cuenta de estabas ahí, pero como siempre, la suerte no esta exactamente de tu parte.

Los ojos de Goenji se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer la voz que le había llamado "cabeza arbusto" delante de todo el personal del hospital. Te fulminó con la mirada seguro de que eras una espía.  
¿Por qué si no te iba encontrar en todas partes?

Lo que el ex-delantero no sabía es que, a diferencia de él, tu llevabas ya cinco meses estudiando en la secundaria Raimon.

La clase terminó y tu te dirigiste rápidamente hacia la salida esperando que el chico no te siguiera, pero te relajaste al ver a un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza se acercaba a el peliblanco.

Sonreíste, sabiendo que Shuuya no podría escapar de el portero del Raimon fácilmente.

"Gracias Endo, te debo una" y aún sonriente saliste por la puerta.

Y nadie notó que un par de plantas por encima de en la que se encontraban el portero y el delantero, la hija del director del Raimon estaba recibiendo una extraña llamada:

- ¿Instituto Raimon? Si, mire, queríamos tener un partido amistoso contra su equipo de fútbol... Nada importante desde luego, simple dibertimento...

A la mañana siguente todo el mundo sabía lo de el partido contra la Teikoku.  
Tu miraste el cartel y suspiraste. Esos chicos no sabían lo que se les venía encima...

Te diste la vuelta y de pronto te encontraste frente a Goenji, que te miraba con el ceño fruncido. Te agarró del brazo y te arrastró con él tras una esquina.

TU: - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! -siseaste enfadada.

- Cállate -dijo él sin mirarte

Cuando ya nadie podía veros él apoyó sus manos sobre tus hombros y te empujó con rudeza contra la pared, poniéndose enfrente tuyo impidiéndote escapar.

- Bien, ahora mismo vas a explicarme que es lo que quiere Kagellama -dijo él con fuego en los ojos dándote un poco de miedo - ¿A que viene lo del partido? ¿Que es lo que quiere de Yuuka?

"¿Kagellama?" pensaste "¿De quién está hablando? Tal vez de... No," negaste mentalmente "Es imposible que conozca a ese tipo, aunque..." tus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos "¿Y si es un espía?"

No podías contarle nada a un espía.

TU: - No se de que me hablas -dijiste apartando sus manos de ti- No se que mosca te ha picado pero yo no te he hecho nada, a si que déjame en paz. -te diste la vuelta y te alejaste a toda prisa de un extrañado y rabioso peliblanco, sin saber que en el patio trasero un chico con una banda naranja a la cabeza intentaba convencer a cierto corredor peliazul para que se uniera a su equipo de fútbol.

Pasaron los dias y llegó el día del partido contra la Teikoku.

Hiciste un mohín con el labio mientras mirabas por la ventana. Si todo lo que habías oído era cierto...

Bajaste por corriendo por las escaleras al igual que todos al ver el furgón de la Teikoku, intentando pasar desapercibida.

Cuando llegaste al campo de juego, viste por primera vez a los jugadores del equipo rival. Estaban calentando pasándose tiros con una fuerza increíble, y se aseguraban de que todos los alumnos del instituto les vieran bien.

"Presumidos" pensaste rodando los ojos al ver el despliegue de su entrada "Solo es un amistoso"

Te acercaste a un árbol que había cerca del campo de juego. Era el sitio perfecto: lo bastante cerca para ver el partido con comodidad y lo bastante lejos para salir corriendo si sentías problemas. Y además estarías a la sombra.  
¡Eran todo ventajas!  
Pero claro, no eras la única que había elegido el sitio...

- ¡¿TU? -dijisteis a la vez un chico peliblanco con el pelo peinado hacia arriba y tu.

Él árbitro sopló el silbato

Y empezó el partido.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -dijo él.

TU: - ¿Lo mismo que tu? -respondiste.

Él se apoyó en el árbol metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y te miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Tienes que ver el partido desde mi árbol? -te dijo con falsa indiferencia.

TU: - No se -respondiste mientras te mirabas las uñas- ¿Tienes que ver el partido desde mi instituto?

- Agh -dijo él rodando los ojos

TU: - El sentimiento es mutuo -le dijiste sonriente.

Pero entonces llegó el primer gol.  
Goenji y tu observasteis asombrados como el portero de la Teikoku marcaba el primer gol de su equipo.  
Pero no os dio apenas tiempo a recuperaros porque inmediatamente después llegó el segundo gol. Y y el tercero.  
El delantero y tu mirabais sorprendidos la abrumadora superioridad de la escuela Teikoku.

- Nunca lo conseguirán -susurró Goenji muy bajito. Pero tu pudiste oirle.

TU: - No son lo bastante fuertes - entrecerraste al ver como un balón le daba en la cara al portero del Raimon antes de anotar el gol numero cinco de la Teikoku.

Él te miró sorprendido e instantes después apartó la vista. Le escuchaste suspirar.

- Puedes quedarte a ver el partido aquí con una condición: no me molestes -bufó el peliblanco con fastidio.

TU: - Si mi general -respondiste tu, sonriendo burlona.

Pero la sonrisa no te duró mucho. Para ser exactos se borró con el octavo gol de la Teikoku.

- Pása el balón a la banda derecha, ¡no, no! ¡Así no! Venga eso está mejor...

Miraste sorprendida al ex-delantero que murmuraba órdenes a los jugadores del Raimon. Y casi sin darte cuenta le replicaste:

TU: - No, deberían seguir presionando por la izquierda.

Goenji te miró sorprendido y volvió a fijarse en el campo de juego. Tu continuaste:

TU: - Si siguen presionando por izquierda con pases cortos seguirán manteniendo la posesión del balón. La Teikoku puede quitárselo cuando quiera, pero con pases cortos les será más difícil romper la formación del Raimon, si a eso se le puede llamar formación...

- Si continúan por la izquierda... -te interrumpió él- podrían hacer un pase al portero, y sin que Teikoku pueda reaccionar Mammoru puede abrir por la derecha...

TU: - Asegurando así un enorme pasillo al jugador que más corra del equipo -terminaste tu, satisfecha de que el peliblanco hubiera entendido lo ir querías decir.

Él te dirigió una mirada extraña. Y de pronto deseaste no haber dicho nada.

"Eres tonta (TN), ¿y si es un espía? Seguro que ya lo sabe" pensaste asustada. Porque nadie debía saber quien eras. Nunca. Era la regla de oro.

Terminó el primer tiempo con diez a cero para la Teikoku y Goenji y tu no habíais vuelto a hablar desde la estrategia que habíais diseñado juntos. Ni si quiera te atrevías a mirarle.

En el campo, los jugadores del Raimon estaban desesperados. Endo era el único que mantenía esperanzas.  
Pero algo oscuro se tramaba.

- Están esperando a que pase algo en particular... -susurró Natsumi Raimon, que miraba el partido asomada a la ventana el despacho del director.

Y no se equivocaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no ha intervenido aún?- preguntó un molesto Reiji Kagellama al altavoz que le conectaba al capitán de su equipo

Kido Yuuto levantó la vista hacia su comandante. Después recorrió el campo con la mirada; allí estaban los debiluchos del Raimon, seguramente llorando por el 10 a cero que anunciaba el marcador.

Sonriendo con suficiencia dijo al micrófono que llebaba en el cuello de la camiseta:

- No se preocupe, seguro que lo hará en el segundo tiempo.

Y empezó la segunda parte con saque a favor de la Teikoku. Tu te mordiste el labio nerviosa.  
Te habías dado cuenta de que aquel equipo no había ido al Raimon para jugar un simple partido de fútbol. Estaban buscando algo. Y tenias una idea sombre lo que podían estar buscando... Miraste de reojo al peliblanco.  
Estabas casi segura de que le estaban buscando a él.

Pero se te helaba la sangre solo de pensar que podían darse cuenta de que tu estabas ahí.

- Iniciad la "Zona Fatal" -ordenó el capitán de la Teikoku- ¡Y obligad a ese tipo a dar la cara de una vez!

Escuchaste sus palabras con total claridad y miraste a Goenji. El tenía los ojos cerrados y ni si quiera miraba el partido, como si no le importara. Pero cuando la escuela Teikoku marcó un gol con su supertécnica y su capitán dijo: "continuad así hasta que aparezca" pudiste ver como apretaba los puños con rabia.

Volviste la vista hacia la aterradora escena de el campo. Todos los jugadores del Raimon estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse, y cada vez que intentaban encarar a los jugadores de la Teikoku estos los volvían a tirar al suelo.

Observabas impotente como se reían y retaban a Goenji a dar la cara mientras el delantero apretaba los puños y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Al mirar a Endo te entraban ganas de llorar: los jugadores de la Teikoku se pasaban el balón unos a otros usando al portero del Raimon como pared.  
Ya no buscaban marcar goles, si no hacer todo el daño posible al único miembro del equipo que seguía plantándoles cara.

La escena parecía sacada de una película de terror.

Kazemaru se interpuso en un tiro y Kido se burló de los intentos de Endo por protejer la portería. Y cuando el gol número 19 de la Teikoku entró en la portería arrastrando al portero con él, sentiste como tu corazón sangraba al no poder ayudarles.

Pero entonces algo cambió.

El muchacho del la camiseta con el número 10 salió del corriendo del campo, dejando la camiseta tirada a pocos metros del árbol en el que estabais tu y el peliblanco.

Y encuanto viste la camiseta abandonada y las risas de los delatores de la Teikoku sentiste impotencia.

Deseabas más que nada salir a ese campo y meterle tantos goles que no pudieran salir a la calle de la vergüenza, y lo harías si pudieras; pero él estaba allí. Sentado en lo alto del furgón de su equipo Kagellama Reiji obserbaba con atención el campo de juego. Como si te invitara a salir.  
Y no podías hacerlo...

- ¡El partido no ha acabado!

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa la escuchar el grito de Endo.

No podías salir, no podías...  
Pero había alguien que sí.

TU: - Ayúdales - le susurraste a Goenji- Por favor...

Te miró un segundo y volvió la vista a la camiseta.

- Yuuka... ¿Crees que podrás perdonar a tu hermano, por esta vez?

Y poniéndose la camiseta del numero 10, el delantero de fuego, el goleador estrella, salió, por fin, al campo del Raimon.

Terminó el partido y Goenji le devolvió la camiseta, para después salir del campo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estabas mirando sonriente al equipo Raimon con un dedo apuntando al cielo cuando alguien te dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Te giraste y no te sorprendió ver al autor del único gol que había anotado el Raimon.

Le sonreíste agradecida.

Y él, contra todo pronostico, te devolvió la sonrisa.

_en la escuela Teikoku__-_

- Kido -susurró Kagellama- ¿Recuerdas la misión especial de siempre?

Kido Yuuto se encontraba en una de las muchas salas privadas que Kagellama Reiji tenía en la secundaria Teikoku. El Comandante le había mandado llamar para revisar la orden.

- Nada extraño Comandante, -dijo con voz monocorde- el terreno estaba despejado. No había sujetos potencialmente dañinos para el sistema ni que correspondieran con las descripciones.

Kagellama miró atentamente a Kido durante unos instantes y este último aguantó la mirada sin dar muestras de debilidad, tal como el comandante le había enseñado.

- De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte.

Kido salió de la estancia y Kagellama cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Señor? Si, descartamos la escuela secundaria de Raimon. No. No la hemos visto señor. Por supuesto señor, le mantendré informado si se produce algún cambio sobre el paradero de la chica. Si. Entendido.

- Ciao -se despidió el hombre que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Colgó y se acercó a una gran cristalera.

- La chica no está allí Señor -susurró al oído del hombre que miraba el jardín- ¿Enviamos el mensaje a Lord Kailand?

- Fuera -dijo él simplemente

El hombre que había hablado con Kagellama se retiró, dejando solo en la habitación al otro hombre.

Este último se acercó despacio a una lista que había colgada en la pared. Con cuidado sacó un lápiz y tachó el nombre de "Secundaria Raimon"

- ¿Donde te escondes, (TN)? -susurró.

* * *

**dato de fic: se divide en 3 partes  
**

**-ff  
**

**-aliens**

**- FFI  
**

**Y tal vez en una cuarta que sería "guerreros de sombras" o algo así, ya veré si este fic resulta...  
**

**Y hasta aquí el segundo cap. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Medio-pensionista?**

**¿Me merezco un review? ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

inazuma no me perteneze, es de level cinco y todo eso,

pasen y lean :)

* * *

**_I´m just a kid_**

**_and life is a nightmare_**

**_I´m just a kid _**

**_and i know that is not fear_**

Goenji Shuuya salió de la habitación de su hermana y se dirigió a la recepción del hospital.

El delantero, con un suspiro de cansancio, se acercó al mostrador, en el que una bonita chica rubia le sonrió.

- Buenas tardes señorito Shuuya, bienvenido al hospital central de Inazuma, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Hola -sonrió educadamente el peliblanco- Mire, no encuentro una bolsa de deporte, que stoy seguro de haberme dejado aquí, y lo cierto es que la necesito... ¿No habrán recogido una mochila ultimamente?

La recepcionista le miró extrañada.

- Pues... No.

- ¿Y no sabe si se la han traido? Tal vez alguien la encontrara y la dejara aqui...

- Perdona, pero las enfermeras no llevamos el puesto de "objetos perdidos" -contestó ella, perdiendo la hasta ahora sonrisa de anuncio.

El delantero chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Otra semana sin encontrar la dichosa mochila...

- Vale, olvídese de la bolsa -gesticuló- Me gustaría pedir información sobre una chica que estaba el otro día en la habitación de...

- Lo lamento señorito Goenji -dijo ella- pero auque su padre tarbaje aquí no tenemos autorización para dar información sobre los pacientes...

- No, -la interrumpió él- estaba buscando información sobre la chica que me encontré el otro día en la habitación de mi hermana, pero no era un paciente, se coló. Me gustaría saber por qué dejaron que eso pasara.

La recepcionista le miró durante unos segundos.

- Espera un segundo ¿Quieres?

La muchacha se fue dejando a un extrañado chico pelopincho en el mostrador de recepción. Minutos más tarde, la muchacha volvió acompańada de una mujer de pelo blanco y gafas doradas.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Dana Hikio, enfermera jefe del hospital Inazuma. -se presentó muy seria- Me han informado de que desea poner una denuncia y...

- ¡NO! -Se apresuró a aclarar el otro- es decir, no una denuncia... Si me dejarais ver algún archivo sobre esa chica... uno que justifique que estuviera allí...

- Lo lamento, pero aunque quisiera no podría dárselo. No tenemos demasiados datos. Solo puedo decirle que (TN) está sustituyendo por las tardes a una enfermera. El resto de la información es privada.

El peliblanco se manoseó el pelo pensando.

- ¿Y no podría darme una dirección? -suplicó.

Dana miró al pelibalco alzando las cejas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué es tan importante? -dijo curiosa.

Goenji la miró. No podía decirle a una enfermera que necesitaba la dirección de tu casa para tenerte vigilada por si eras una espía de Kagellama, nunca le creería

- Es mi compañera, para un trabajo de clase -dijo al fin.

"Magnifica excusa, Goenji" pensó fastidiado "con esto es imposible que te pillen... -.-"

- Ya... Un trabajo... -la enfermera miró divertida al peliblanco- En fin, aquí tienes.

Goenji observó asombrado como la enfermera jefe cogía lápiz y papel y apuntaba una dirección.

El delantero caminaba despacio, con una mano en el bolsillo y sujetando con la otra el pedazo de papel mientras buscaba tu casa.

Nunca había oído hablar de tu calle y si no fuera tan orgulloso reconocería que se había perdido. Paró a un par de chicos y ellos le señalaron el camino.

- Gira a la izquierda, da la vuelta por la rotonda y la primera puerta a la derecha -dijo el primero sonriendo.

- ¿Estáis seguros? -preguntó Goenji poco convencido.

- Completamente -aseguró el segundo- Hemos ido muchas veces a jugar con Liss y los demás niños al Opi

"¿Opi?" se dijo extrañado el delantero.

- Bien, pues voy a ver si encuentro la casa, muchas gracias -se despidió.

- Vale, ¡dale recuerdos a (TN) de nuestra parte! -gritaron los chicos antes de salir corriendo.

Y el delantero siguió el camino indicado por los niños, pero al llegar a su destino, estuvo seguro de que esos chicos le habían engañado.

Era el edificio más enorme que había visto, casi tan grande como el hospital. Aunque estaba poco ardonado, cada ventana parecia tener unas cortinas diferentes y la entrada era una pesadapuerta de madera con la chapa de la direccion encima. A la derecha de la puerta, un cartel metálico de color gris anunciaba el nombre del lugar.

- ¿Cómo va a vivir aquí? -bufó, mirando el papel que le había dado la enfermera.  
Pero en el papel ponía el mismo número que en la puerta.

El delantero dirigió su mirada al enorme edificio que ocupaba toda la calle. ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo...? Pero el papel y los niños le habían llevado al mismo sitio, no era una coincidencia. Esa tenía que ser tu dirección.

No era Opi. Era O.P.I.

Orfanato Público de Inazuma.

- ¡(TN), Rue está corriendo por el pasillo con unas tijeras y está intentando pinchaaaaarrrrmeeee! -gritó una vocecita chillona en tu oído.

- ¡Rue, no corras por el pasillo con las tijeras! -chillaste sin apartar la mirada del libro que estabas leyendo.

De pronto te paraste a pensar en lo que habías dicho.

- ¿Ti-tijeras? ¡RUE! -gritaste a todo pulmón- ¡SABÍA QUE ME LAS HABÍAS COJIDO TU! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMOOO!

Saliste corriendo detrás de una niña africana que reía sin parar.

Cuando sonó el timbre agarraste con fuerza a la morena y la arrastraste hacia la puerta. Abriste sin prestar atención.

- Hola estoy buscando a...

Pero Goenji calló al verte. Era de esperar. Y no solo por que llevaras el pelo lleno de trencitas, lo que probablemente ayudó mucho, pero lo que sorprendió al delantero fue que llevaras a una niña de 12 años colgada del brazo y que la niña en cuestión no dejara de chillar cosas como:

- ¡(TN) suéltame! ¡De verdad que no he sido yo! ¡Te las quitó Matt, lo juro!

TU: - ¡Y un cuerno que no has sido tu! ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre...?

De pronto te fijaste en que había alguien en la puerta. Y no cualquier alguien.

TU: - ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Yo... Venía solo por... -tartamudeó él, anonado.

Soltaste a toda prisa a Rue que salió corriendo y rápidamente te alisaste la camisa

- ¿Qué? -dijiste sorprendida- No, espera, ¿cómo has encontrado mi casa?

-Esto.. he... ¿La enfermera jefe? -dijo él. tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa de verte así.

- Oh, claro -te llevaste una mano a la frente- ¡Dana! Si es que sabía que lo del hospital era una mala idea!

Una cabecita rubia asomó por la puerta.

Liss empezó a tirarte de la falda.

- (TN), ven, no hemos acabado de prepararte para el baile de princesas... -entonces la niña vió al chico en la puerta y sonrió con picardía- ¿Ese es tu novio?

El delantero frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado algo ruborizado mientras tu te sonrojabas.

"¿Qué haríamos sin lo niños pequeños?" regoznaste.

TU: - Liss, ¡no te inventes cosas! -digiste todavía roja.

La rubia sonrió y bajó los escalones hasta quedar a la altura del peliblanco. Se balanceó de puntillas frente a él unos segundos, pensativa, y dándole la mano y tirando de él hacia el edificio dijo:

- Bueno, pues como es mi cumple, hoy hay que hacer lo que yo diga. ¡Y yo digo que quiero que tu novio se quede a tomar el té con nosotros! -canturreó.

TU: - ¡Que no es mi novio! -dijiste chirriando los dientes.

Pero te sorprendió ver como la expresión del peliblanco se suabizaba visiblemente al bajar sus ojos hacia a la niña; le sonrió dulcemente a la rubita y te pidió permiso para entrar mientras Liss le empujaba hacia la entrada.

Tu resoplaste y te apartaste de la puerta, dejando el paso libre.

Tu: - Anda, pasa -dijiste poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Le observaste entrar confusa; ¿quien diría que aquel pelo-pincho tan prepotente podría hablar a esa niñita con tanta dulzura?

Aún en el marco de la puerta ladeaste la cabeza con las cejas levemente alzadas y expresión perpleja.

Unas horas después tus risas se escuchaban varios kilómetros a la redonda.

- No tiene gracia -masculló el Shuuya.

- Es cierto -dijo Susi- Goenji está muy guapo.

Tu reprimiste otra carcajada al ver como cinco niñas de entr años se turnaban para hacer trenzas en el punteagudo pelo del delantero.

- ¿Ya está listo? -preguntó Liss entrando en la sala.

- Si, el último toque de purpurina y... ¡Listo! -todas las niñas se apartaron emocionadas de su obra y el peliblanco torció la boca en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- ¿Son siempre así? -te preguntó mirando como las niñas salían corriendo hacia el comedor, mientras se sacudía la purpurina de la chaqueta.

- Hoy están solo las chicas, ¡imagínate a todo el mundo aquí! -comentaste divertida. Él también rió imaginándose el alboroto que debía haber en aquella casa- Pero hoy es el cumple de Liss y todos tenemos que hacer lo que ella diga... Es como una tradición.

- Bueno, pues habrá que mantenerla contenta -sonrió el delantero tocándose el pelo con cuidado- Han echo un gran trabajo...

- Ya... oye, respecto a lo de la "sesión de belleza"... -le miraste algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila, mi hermana tambien lo hacía.

Te sorprendió que usara el pasado para referise a su hermana, pero no preguntaste. No sab´´ias que le había ocurrido a la chiquilla de la habitación 263, pero la gente no suele querer contar que a ocurrido para que una niña de siete años entre en coma.

TU: - Anda ven -cogiste a Goenji de la muñeca y te lo llevaste al espacioso comedor del orfanato, donde las niñas habían puesto una mesa llena de dulces.

Os sentasteis cada uno en una esquina y hablasteis con las niñas de mil tonterías.

- ¡Y no te olvides Goenji, que si te preguntan tienes que decir que este sitio es horrible! -insistieron las niñas.

- ¿Y eso? -sonrió divertido.

- Es que hay algunos niños -le explicó Liss- que nos preguntan si nos pegan y esas cosas, y claro, para no decepcionarlos, hay que poner la cara muy seria y asentir como si estuvieras muy triste. ¡Mira, así! -la rubia le hizo una demostración y el peliblanco prometió inventarse algunas historias realmente horribles, para regocijo de las niñas.

ellas subrallaron lo bonito que había quedado el pelo al delantero y este se llevó una mano al pelo y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente: despues de la "fiesta" tendría que volver a su casa andando por la calle...

Una calle llena de gente...

de pronto le apareció un extraño tic en el ojo.

Las niñas disfrazadas de princesas se reían a carcajadas y tu te mordías el labio para no revolcarte por el suelo al igual que ellas.

TU: - Shuuya, ¡Céntrate!

Él volvió su vista hacia ti suplicante y tu decidiste que ya había sufrido bastante.

TU: - Bueno chicas, creo que nuestro invitado ya ha tenido bastante de vosotras por hoy -les dijiste sonriente a las 6 niñitas culpables de la turbación del peliblanco- y me parece que necesita un poco de aire fresco a si que...

Entre las protestas de las niñas agarraste al delantero y le sacaste de la habitación, llevándole hasta la puerta de salida que había en la parte trasera del edificio.

- Gracias -susurró agradecido mientras se desacía el "peinado"- Me has salvado...

TU: - No ha sido nada, me encanta rescatar a caballeros en apuros, es como un hobby -le guiñaste un ojo y el te sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.

Pero de pronto los dos os callasteis y el ambiente se enrareció. Cuando estabais dentro con todas las niñas casi parecía normal que Goenji Shuuya, el delantero pelo-pincho al que todos los equipos hubiesen querido fichar, llamase a tu puerta.  
Pero allí en la calle las cosas cambiaban. Y ambos lo sabíais.

Cruzaste las manos por la espalda y él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Ninguno habló durante los siguientes tres minutos.

Tu esperabas a que él dijera algo. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había ido a verte a tí.

Él esperaba que tu dijeras algo, pues ya no tenía claro porque había ido a tu casa. ya no creía que pudieras ser una espía. "

Entonces ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?" murmuró para sí.

TU: - ¿A que has venido? -soltaste de pronto, perdiendo la paciencia- No creo que sea para jugar con las niñas, a si que dime: ¿Que quieres?

Shuuya evitó tu mirada, incómodo. No sabía que decirte... ¿Que al principio no tenía planeado ir a tu casa, pero que cuando tuvo el papel en las manos le entró curiosidad por comprobar si era cierto?

- He venido a comprobar si eres una espía que está intentando acosar a mi hermana. -lo dijo todo de golpe y muy rápido comiéndose algunas palabras, pero tu lo entendiste a la perfección.

TU: - ¿QUÉ? ¡Eres tu quien a venido a MI casa, a MI instituto, a MI vida! Si tu me has encontrado... ¡Soy yo la que debería preocuparse por Kagellama! -Nada más decir estas palabras te tapaste la boca con la mano y te diste una bofetada mental.

- ¿Tu? -el delantero volvió a mirarte de manera extraña, igual que en el partido- ¿Qué tienes TU que ver con Reiji Kagellama?

TU: - Tengo que irme -farfullaste dándote la vuelta y dirigiéndote a la puerta.

Pero él te cogió del codo impidiendo que te fueras y te acercó a él.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte! ¡¿Que sabes? -gritó.

Tu aterrorizada intentaste soltarte sin conseguirlo.

"Adios (TN) (TA) encantada de averte conocido" te dijiste.

Él te agarró con mas fuerza y te obligó a mirarle a la cara.

- ¡¿Qué sabes? -repitió. Tu negaste con la cabeza apretando los labios, haciéndole saber que no pensabas hablar.

Te miró a los ojos durante unos instantes. Estabas tan cerca de él que casi podías sentir su aliento.

Y entonces él habló.

- La niña del hospital, es mi hermana Yuuka. Supongo que te habrás fijado en que está en coma. Es por mi culpa.

TU: - Shuuya, yo no... -susurrante intentando apartarte.

- Yo antes jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de mi instituto. -continuó sin hacerte caso- Éramos muy buenos. Demasiado. La Teikoku se fijó en nosotros. Y para asegurarse de ganar el partido me ofrecieron que me uniese a su equipo. Cuando me negué, me dijeron que si no jugaba con ellos no jugaría con nadie.

Tu dejaste de intentar escapar y le miraste a los ojos.

TU: - ¿Ellos...?

- No lo se. Pudo haber sido una simple coincidencia, pero no lo creo.  
El día del partido... Estaba muy contenta. No paró de sonreír y animarme antes de que me fuera, pero cuando estaba apunto de empezar el partido me llamaron para decirme que había habido un accidente de trafico. Me dijeron que a mi hermana la atropelló un camión. Y yo prometí que no volvería a jugar al fútbol hasta que ella despertase y me perdonara por haberla puesto en peligro. -se quedó en silencio unos instantes, observándote- No debes tener miedo a Kagellama, (TN). Guárdate de él pero no le temas...

Te soltó despacio y se alejó un paso de ti, que estabas anonada.

"¿Por qué me lo ha contado"? pensaste a toda velocidad "¿Se supone que ahora yo debería contarle lo mío?"

Notaste como crecía la furia dentro de ti. Ese chico no sabía nada ¡nada! podía tener una vida maravillosa y sin embargo se atrevía a pensar que podía darte consejos, cuando era más bien al revés: tú podías enseñarle lo que era pasarlo mal de verdad. ¿Su hermana está en coma? Ni que fuera lo peor del mundo. podía recuperarse. ¿Kagellama podía haber sido el causante? kagellama no era ni la punta del iceberg.  
Si él supiera...

TU: - ¿Y por qué tu le tienes tanto miedo, estúpido erizo? -él te miró con sorpresa- Vienes a aquí, ¡a mi casa! a decirme lo que tengo que hacer cuando ni siquiera tu crees en lo que dices. ¡Atrévete a mirarme a la cara y decirme que no estabas muerto de miedo por TI el día del partido contra la Teikoku! -le miraste llena de odio- No te hagas el héroe trajico Shuuya, por que si de héroe tienes poco imaginate de trajico.

El abrió la boca despacio como si quisiera decir algo, y seguidamnte la cerró. te relajaste al pensarque, después de todo, aquel chico no tenía ni idea de nada. no podía entender. ¿Qué mas daba enfadarte con él? podías gritarle todo lo que quisieras, pero jamás lo entendería.

- Será mejor que te vayas -suspirate cansada

Te diste la vuelta y lentamente empezaste a subir los escalones hacia la puerta de entrada del orfanato.

- Lo siento. -dijo el delantero. Y tu quedaste quieta en medio de las escaleras- Tienes razón, no soy nadie para decirte nada. No se qué te habrá hecho Kagellama pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No volveré a molestarte. Adiós.

"Y ahora ¿qué?" entrecerraste los ojos.

"Ahora, piensa rápido..."

frunciste el ceño. Esa frase...

El suspiró y estaba girándose para alejarse cuando tu voz le retuvo.

TU: - Yo antes vivía con mis padres. -susurraste casi inaudible sin girarte- No recuerdo mucho de ellos, pero se que los quería mas que a nada. Una noche llegó un hombre alto vestido de negro a nuestra casa. Llevaba un maletín. Le enseñó unos papeles a mi padre y él le echó de nuestra casa. A la semana siguiente un hombre de asuntos sociales llamó a la puerta diciendo que yo debía ir con él, que mi custodia era del estado. Habian puesto una denuncia a mis padres, alegando que me desatendian y me pegaban. Cuando ese hombre intentó llevarme por la fuerza, mi padre y mi madre me metieron en el coche e intentamos salir de la ciudad, pero tuvimos un accidente. Un furgón se cruzó en medio de la calle y nos dimos con él.

Sentiste una mano en el hombro.

TU: - Ellos...

Te diste la vuelta y abrazaste al peliblanco. El, algo sorprendido y rígido al principio, correspondió a tu abrazo y te acarició el pelo con dulzura.

- ¿Murieron? -preguntó en tu oído.

Tu escondiste la cara en su pecho antes de contestar.

TU: - Los dos. Yo estuve mucho tiempo hospitalizada en la habitación que ahora ocupa tu hermana.

Os quedasteis en silencio un momento.

- Siento haberte gritado -susurró él de pronto.

- Siento haber dicho esas cosas de ti -dijiste tu.

El rió por lo bajo.

- Bueno lo de erizo es en parte cierto... -los dos reísteis.

Y escuchasteis unas risitas que salían de la ventana que teníais justo encima: eran las niñas que reian nerviosas mientras os señalaban.

En ese momento os disteis cuenta de que seguíais a brazados en medio de la calle.

- Bueno... -dijo él soltàndote.

TU: - Y-ya es muy tarde... -te separaste un par de pasos de él.

- Si... Ya... Ya nos veremos ¿No? -preguntó él titubeante mientrs se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

TU: - Supongo...

- Adiós...

TU: - Adiós... -murmuraste mirando como se alejaba, y tomaste una decisión- ¡Shuuya!

Él se giró sorprendido.

TU: - Al venir te has perdido ¿Verdad? -sonreíste al ver como se ponía colorado- Sigue todo recto hasta que veas un puesto de fotografía. Ahí giras a la derecha y cruzas la ribera del río por el puente, ¡No tiene perdida!

El delantero sonrió y te dijo adiós con la mano mientras tomaba el camino que le habías dicho.

Le escuchaste reír cuando les gritaste a las niñas:

TU: - ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

Natsumi Raimon se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su limusina camino de una fiesta que su padre se había empeñado en organizar cuando recibió tu llamada.

- ¿Diga? -dijo la morena.

TU: - Quieres que Goenji Shuuya se una al Raimon ¿Verdad?

Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quien eres? -preguntó ella.

TU: - De momento, una amiga.

Se volvió a escuchar el silencio.

- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo? -dijo Natsumi intrigada.

Tu sonreíste al otro lado de la línea.

- Busca informacion sobre su hermana. A él le encontrarás de camino al puente de la ribera del río. Dile que ella no hubiese querido que dejase de jugar. -colgaste.

Natsumi miró el teléfono en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Kinston... ¿Cuanto tardaríamos en ir hasta la ribera del río? -murmuró distraída mientras seguía mirando el teléfono.

- Diez minutos, señorita Raimon.

Estabas tumbada en tu cama mirando las estrellitas fluorescentes que estaban pegadas en el techo.

Te sentías mal por haber mentido a Goenji. Pero si se había creído lo que le habías contado era culpa suya ¿No?

Deberia haberse dado cuenta de que mentias. ni si quiera habías llorado al contarle la "muerte" de tus "padres"

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que esa historia del hombre vestido de negro te la habías inventado.  
De que era todo mentira.

Te diste la vuelta entre triste y satisfecha.

Tu secreto seguía a salvo... pero no sabías por qué le habías contestado. Por qué simplemnte no seguiste subiendo las escaleras esperando que el desapareciera...

bufaste al tiempo que te retorcías sobre las sábanas.

No deberías haberle dicho nada a ese chico que pensaba que su vida era un desatre. Estabas segura de que para él todo terminaría siendo perfecto. su hermana despertaría, Kagellama le dejarí en paz y en un par de dias volvería a jugar al futbol. una vida simplemente perfecta.

Mientras que tuseguirías teniendo pesadillas que no podías recordar todas las noches, seguirías escondiendote de algo que no sabías que era y nunca más podrías volver a tocar un balón de futbol. Nunca más.

Apretaste los puños con rabia y tristeza. no, Goenji Shuuya no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba no poder jugar al futbol "nunca más". Si lo supiera, no...

Una voz del cielo me dijo una vez que si caigo al suelo me levnataré.

Levantándote de la cama abriste la ventana y dejaste que el aire fresco te aclarara las ideas. Hacía demasiado calor para ser una noche de otoño...

"De todas formas, ¿qué más da preocuparse ahora? Ya está echo y no voy a poder cambiar nada..."

Apoyando la cara entre las manos observaste atentamente la gran torre de Inazuma. tal vez al dia siguiente podrías pasarte, pero sería mejor que no: últimamente Endo estaba todo el dia rondando por allí, dandole golpes a la enorme rueda y no querías molestrale en sus entrenamientos. Los iba a necesitar.

Aunque si la llamada que habías echo hace apenas tres horas había funcionado, el Raimon pronto estaría unpaso más cerca de conseguir un equipo de futbol como Dios manda.

Con un suspiro corriste las cortinas dejando la habitación en la penumbra. Bajaste la vista hacia tus manos, que aún aferraban la tela y retorciste las costinas entre tus dedos.

"Nunca más"

En tu rostro se formó una expresión de dolor.

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice mal?"

**_what the fuck is wrong with me?_**

**_dont fit in with anybody_**

**_How did this happened to me?_**

**_I can´t fall sleep _**

**_and every night is the worst nigh ever_**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el tercero! bufff me ha parecido larguísimo, pero al fin está terminado!

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**CASI TRES SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR! Me siento mal y todo... pero para compensaros tengo un capitulo laaargooo ^^ eso siempre pone de mejor humor verdad? bueno... ya lo he dicho todo a si que... **

**¡A leer se ha dicho! ;)  
**

* * *

_**Can´t ever get it right,**_

_**No matter how hard I try.**_

_**And I´ve tried...**_

- ¿Vendrás a vernos jugar el martes?

TU: - ¿Para que puedas volver a echarme del árbol? No gracias...

Goenji Shuuya y tu estabais tumbados en el césped de la parte trasera del OPI.

- No me puedo creer que no quieras verlo. ¡Qué decepción! -dijo con pena fingida, poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza.

TU: - Que te pases el día aquí no significa que tenga que hacer lo que tu digas. -ya casi era una costumbre que el delantero del Raimon se pasara a por el orfanato todas las tardes después de los entrenamientos de club de fútbol.

Él frunció el ceño ante la frialdad con la que habías dicho esas palabras, pero no se dio por vencido.

- No puedes negarte. -Aclaró firmemente- Es mi primer partido "oficial" con el Raimon y no tendría que jugarlo si tu no me hubieras obligado a salir al campo en el partido de la Teikoku.

Tu alzaste una ceja al escuchar esto último

TU: - Revobina un segundo: ¿que yo te obligué a jugar contra la Teikoku?

Él te ignoró por completo.

- Y dicen que ese equipo echa el mal de ojo a todos los institutos a los que se enfrentan. El-mal-de-ojo. Ya estoy bastante fastidiado como para que, encima, me maldigan. -bufó- Ahora, para compensarme, tienes que hacerte cargo y vernos...

TU: - ¿Y que crees que puedo hacer yo contra el mal de ojo? -preguntaste burlona, sin rastro de la frialdad que habías usado hace unos instantes.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo. -contestó encogiendose de hombros.

Pusiste los ojos en blanco y suspirando te sentaste.

TU: - La respuesta sigue siendo no.

- No me puedo creer que me vayas a obligar a pedirtelo otra vez... -murmuró con incredulidad.

TU: - Jmm... Si llego a saber que eras tan pesado hubiera dejado que las niñas te torturaran un ratito más... Es mas, creo que Liss está por aquí...

Él puso una mueca y empezó a hacer gestos como si estuviera muerto de terror.

- ¡O no, cualquier cosa menos Liss! ¡Piedad! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

TU: - Que payaso eres Shuuya... -meneaste la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él también se incorporó y apoyándose sobre un brazo se inclinó hacia ti.

- ¿Por favor? -lo dijo muy suavemente mirándote a los ojos y acercándose un poco hacia tu cara.

Tu suspiraste. No querías ir... ya te habías expuesto bastante...

TU: - De acuerdo. Iré.

Los ojos de Goenji brillaron contentos.

**- en la Teikoku -**

- ¿A donde vas? -preguntó Genda, al ver como su capitán cambiaba su habitual uniforme por ropa de calle.

- A un partido -respondió él con voz neutra.

- No sabía que hubiera nada interesante hoy -dijo un sorprendido Sakuma mientras se abrochaba las botas de fútbol.

Una sonrisa divertida se adueñó del rostro del centrocampista.

- Es por que no hay nada interesante.

Los dos jugadores se miraron con complicidad antes de volver ha hablar con el de rastas.

- Genial, pues pásatelo bien, _don misterios_ -dijo Genda rodando los ojos- Yo tengo que terminar mi entrenamiento especial o el comandante me pondrá de suplente...

- Yo voy contigo, Kido. -sonrió Sakuma- Si tu quieres verlo, no puede ser nada demasiado aburrido.

El nombrado se giró lentamente hacia sus dos amigos y los observó atentamente con sus ojos carmesíes antes de coger sus extrañas gafas de la mesa.

- Claro, ven -murmuró mientras se colocaba las lentes sobre los ojos- Tal vez nos divirtamos...

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda..."

Mientras intentabas esconderte detrás de la gente, lanzabas miradas furtivas a los dos chicos se habían colado a ver el partido. El de rastas parecía no hacer demasiado caso a las preguntas del peliblanco.

"Mierda son de la Teikoku... Si me ven..."

Te estremeciste y te escondiste un poco mas entre la gente maldiciendo que ese Shuuya pudiera convencerte con tanta facilidad.

Intentaste concentrarte en el partido sin mucho éxito. No podías dejar de mirar hacia la puerta principal y empezabas a respirar con dificultad. Casi te daba risa pensar que te daba claustrofobia estar al aire libre. Casi.

Al otro extremo del campo el capitán y el segundo al mando de la Teikoku conversaban sobre el futuro del Raimon.

- Kido, hablé con Domon y está dispuesto a ser nuestro "topo" -murmuró Sakuma- ahora mismo está aquí, y se presentará como alumno después del partido.

- Perfecto -dijo el de rastas antes de devolver su atención al partido.

El uniojo le miró algo intrigado.

- No entiendo por qué te gustan esos chicos, por su culpa dicen que la Teikoku ya no es lo que era, dicen que nos asustamos por solo un gol -entrecerró el ojo irritado.

- No importa lo que digan -dijo suavemente el centrocampista- Nosotros sabemos qué queríamos de ese partido, y lo conseguimos.

Un pensamiento rozó su mente unos instantes:

"Ya no quedan demasiados institutos, y yo sigo sin encontrar a la "misión especial" ¿Qué es exactamente lo que busca el Comandante?"

La luz se reflejó en sus gafas al barrer el campo con la vista.

El partido continuaba.

Al principio todo parecía ir perfectamente: el Raimon sacaba un bonito 2-0 a sus rivales, el capitán del equipo de la Teikoku no apartaba la vista del campo y tu habías conseguido no echar a correr en la dirección contraria al muchacho de las rastas, pero al empezar la segunda parte te olvidaste rápidamente de todos los chicos que no fueran los dos delanteros del equipo de Endo.

3-2 perdiendo el Raimon

TU: - ¿Pero que...? ¿Que se cree que está haciendo...?

Observabas irritada como Someoka volvia a empujar a Goenji para quitarle el balón.

¿Como podía quitarle el balón a alguien de su mismo equipo? Si por lo menos sus tiros entraran... Pero ni por esas.

TU: -Van a perder por culpa de ese imbécil... ¿No ves que les estás haciendo todo el trabajo? ¡Ni si quiera tienen que marcar a los jugadores, saben que no vas a pasarles el balón!-murmurabas desde tu escondite- Vamos Endo, ¡Maldita sea, no es tan complicado! Solo fíjate en el entrenador...

Observaste furiosa como los jugadores rivales se acercaban de nuevo a la portería del Raimon dispuestos a marcar su cuarto gol.

"Vamos Endo... piensa... ¡Piensa!"

Y ocurrió el milagro. Los ojos del portero del Raimon se abrieron de la impresión al comprender lo que ocurría y, gritando algo que sonaba como "rómpete", empezó a moverse para parar el balón.

- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Una locura!

Sonreíste al escuchar al entrenador del Occult y sonreíste divertida. Tenía razón. Esos chicos estaban completamente locos, pero esa locura era la mejor de sus supertécnicas.

A partir de ese momento estuviste segura de que seria el Raimon quien ganara ese partido.Y no te equivocaste en absoluto. Pero claro, era muy difícil que te equivocaras en esas cosas.

Te embargó una maravillosa sensación de alivio al ver como los dos chicos de la Teikoku se marchaban después de que Goenji y Someoka marcaran un gol. Seguramente habían llegado a la misma conclusión que tu.

"A salvo" te dijiste suspirando.

Pero unos metros por detrás tuyo un chico alto con el pelo azul se encontraba apoyado en un arbol y te miraba detenidamente.

- Esa chica... ¿Estaba escondiendose de Kido y de Sakuma? -murmuró divertido- Vaya... que gente más interesante hay por aquí...

Y como si hubieras escuchado sus palabras, un escalofrío te recorrió de arriba a bajo y tus ojos se posaron en el peliazul, que te sonrió inocente.

"Puede ser que..."

Pero el grito de "¡Hemos ganado!" que resonó por todo el campo te distrajo un segundo, y cuando volviste a mirar, el peliazul había desaparecido.

"Ay, no..."

Tenía toda la pinta de que ibas a tener problemas.

"¡Qué estúpida soy! ¿Que demonios hago aquí? ¡Sabía que no tenía que venir! ¿Como...?"

Observaste el ahora casi desierto campo de fútbol y cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los del delantero de fuego le dirigiste tu mejor mirada de odio: ¡Todo era culpa suya!

Goenji frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Que pasaba ahora? ¡Habían ganado! No esperaba que te pusieras a bailar o algo parecido, pero desde luego, no esperaba eso. Te devolvió la mirada y observó confuso como te marchabas a toda velocidad.

"¿Sabes (TN)?" pensó sin apartar la vista de tu espalda "Creo... Que no te entiendo en absoluto..."

************ Tres días después del partido ************

La clase de geografía era, sin duda, la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

"¿Qué mas me da a mi saber el nombre de todos los ríos del mundo?" pensabas con fastidio mientras tamborileabas los dedos sobre la mesa "¡Ni que fuera a bañarme en todos ellos!"

Sin embargo, ese día no querías que la clase acabara. Podrías estar horas y horas escuchando al dinosaurio que tenias por profesor con tal de no tener que salir de clase antes de las 5:30. Pero por mucho que desearas parar el tiempo, el timbre sonó a las 5:00 como todos los jueves y el profesor salió del aula tras un "espero sus redacciones" y algo que te sonó como "blablabla".

Con pesar empezaste a recoger lo mas lento posible, haciendo que la sola tarea de meter un boli en el estuche te llevara más de medio minuto. Pero al final uno siempre termina.

Con resignación cogiste en brazos los libros que no te cabían en la mochila y sacando la cabeza por la puerta miraste a todos lados antes de salir al pasillo.

"Bien, no hay rastro de... Oh, mierda. ¡Genial!" tus ojos acababan de chocar con la espalda del delantero que tanto te estaba costando evitar.

- Entonces es cuando yo salto y tu me impulsas. ¿Entiendes Kabellama? -observaste como el peliblanco, de espaldas a ti, acompañaba sus palabras con gestos, mientras hablaba con un enorme chico tembloroso.

- S-si, eso creo, pero no se si voy a poder hacerlo Goenji...

"¿De que están hablando?"

Tan ocupada estabas intentado escuchar la extraña conversación del delantero y el defensa que no te fijaste en la muchacha castaña que se chocó contigo, tirando al suelo los libros que llevabas en los brazos.

- ¿Que pasa contigo, niña? -preguntó Natsumi Raimon, claramente enfadada

TU: - Oye, ¡que eres tu la que se a chocado conmigo! -respondiste molesta por su tono.

"Venga, fuera... ¡muévete! Antes de que... " murmuraste entre dientes mirando de reojo a Goenji, esperando..., no, _suplicando_ por que no se...

- ¿Pero que...? -murmuró él girándose. Rechinaste los dientes.

Alzó las cejas al ver a Natsumi con las manos en la cadera y a ti con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que no podía darse la vuelta ni un segundo antes de hicieras algo raro?

"Hora de la retirada" pensaste tu, cuando vuestros ojos se encontraron.

- Kabellama, espera un minuto... -murmuró él al ver como te alejabas rápidamente por el pasillo, antes de salir detrás de ti.

- ¡Pero, niña...! -gritó furiosa Natsumi, antes de darse de bruces con el delantero estrella del Raimon. Al verle, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro- Goenji, como me alegro de... ¿que? Pero... ¡Eh! -volvió a gritar al ver como el peliblanco pasaba de largo a su lado- ¡G-Goenji! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pero el chico no le hizo el menor caso.  
Todas las personas que ocupaban el pasillo se volvieron a mirar a la castaña, haciéndola sonrojarse.

- ¡¿Y vosotros que miráis?! -gruñó volviendo a andar como si tal cosa. Pero sin olvidarse de pisotear con rabia tus libros abandonados.

**-0-**

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó Goenji, jadeando. Tu sonreíste para ti: no estabas nada cansada, pero no convenía que él lo supiera.

- ¿A mi? Nada en absoluto -respondiste con un jadeo que quedó muy convincente.

El delantero y tu estabais en el aula de cuarto curso, llevabais un rato corriendo por el colegio hasta que por un descuido te metiste allí, convencida de que era el Hall principal y cuando quisiste darte cuenta de tu error, él ya estaba en la puerta.

Lo cierto es que era muy rápido. _Asombrosamente_ rapido.

"Pero me ha alcanzado de milagro"

- Ya. -murmuró él- Nada. ¿Entonces por qué llevas tres días evitándome?

Tu le observaste con frialdad antes de responder.

TU: - ¿Evitándote? -dijiste en tono burlesco- Como si fueras tan importante como para tener que evitarte. No eres el centro del mundo, tengo más cosas que hacer. Supéralo. -concluiste con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.

Le miraste esperando alguna reacción, pero él simplemente dejó el rostro serio antes de decir con un tono completamente impersonal:

- Puedes pensar que me ignoras, pero la única realidad es que me evitas. Y negarlo, es patético. -terminó con dureza.

"Maldito niñato..." rechinaste los dientes molesta.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejas en paz? -preguntaste, sin intentar negar sus anteriores palabras- Así nos ahorraríamos muchos malentendidos.

El delantero, aún bloqueando la puerta, no cambió de expresión al decir:

- Quiero ayudarte.

TU: - No he pedido ayuda -dijiste entre dientes, con la voz fría como el hielo.

Él te agarró del codo con brusquedad.

- Pero necesitas ayuda -hizo énfasis en la segunda palabra.

TU: - Resulta que no quiero TU ayuda -y tus palabras, tan afiladas y cortantes como un puñal, le hicieron soltarte- ¡Déjame salir! -gruñiste con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por toda respuesta él cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla.

"Si no se quita de ahí en diez segundos, lo aparto yo" apretaste los puños.

TU: - Apártate -te erguiste y paladeaste cada sílaba antes de soltarla con voz peligrosa.

- No. -una simple negativa que hizo que el fuego te corriera por las venas.

TU: - ¡APÁRTATE!

- No. -él también alzó un poco la voz.

TU: - ¡HE DICHO QUE TE APARTES! -y le diste un empujón que, cogiéndole por sorpresa, lo apartó de la puerta.  
Pero cuando ibas a salir, alguien, por fuera del aula en la que encontrabas, abrió la puerta con un brusquedad.

- ¡Señorita (TA)! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Te quedaste de una pieza al ver al señor Raimon, de pie en el pasillo, mirándote inquisitivamente.

TU: - Yo... Eh... -palideciste mientras intentabas encontrar alguna excusa para seguir en el colegio a pesar de la hora que era, pero estabas totalmente en blanco- Pues yo...

- ¿Ves padre? -la cabeza de Natsumi Raimon asomó por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa- te dije que aquí pasaba algo raro.

El hombre miró a su hija unos durante unos instantes, antes de volver a mirarte fijamente.

- ¿Y bien? -pero tu seguías sin poder hablar, simplemente negabas con la cabeza.

"No puede ser, no puede ser, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"

Natsumi te miró alzando levemente las cejas y sonriendo apenas esperando una respuesta que tanto tu como ella sabíais que no llegaría.

- Señor... Raimon... -el nombrado, Natsumi y tu os volvisteis hacia la quejumbrosa voz de Goenji, que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala intentando ponerse en pie.

"¿Como ha llegado hasta ahí?" te preguntaste sorprendida "Acaso yo..." tus ojos se abrieron de espanto "¿Pero como? Juraría que he intentado controlarme..."

- Ha sido culpa mía, Señor. -murmuró poniéndose en pie con una mueca dolorida- Quería hablar con (TN), y cuando quiso irse, me negué.

El señor Raimon miraba al delantero intentando encontrar algún signo de que mentía. Volvió sus ojos y te observó atentamente: tenías los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa y te temblaba el labio inferior. Desde luego no parecías un alborotador...  
Suspiró resignado.

- De acuerdo, señor Shuuya, supongo que debo creerle. Dentro de media hora, le quiero en mi despacho. Y ahora, los dos, ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Y murmurando algo sobre los jóvenes y sus tonterías salió de la sala y echó a andar por el pasillo. Natsumi dudó unos segundos en la puerta antes de fruncir el ceño y salir tras su padre.

- ¡Papá! -el delantero y tu escuchasteis el quejido de la castaña- ¿Vas a dejar que se vayan así como así?

**-0-**

Te encontrabas preparando la cena con un humor de perros cuando Amy irrumpió en la cocina del orfanato.

- ¡Ya he llegado! ¡Hola nevera! ¡Hola sillas! ¡Hola a ti también (TN)! -sonrió dándote un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Creeme, Amy, no estoy de humor para esto..."

TU: - Estás como una cabra -bufaste mientras te quitabas el pinta labios de la mejilla- ¡Y llegas tarde! Casi prendo fuego a la casa...

- ¿Tu? ¡Pero si eres una cocinera fantástica! -rió ella, dejando su abrigo en la silla- Anda, ve a llamar a los niños. La señora Di'Angelo llegará dentro de poco, ¡y hoy me quedo a cenar!

Minutos después la enorme mesa del comedor se llenó de gente: niños y niñas desde los tres años que reían y preguntaban que había de comer.  
Se escuchó una puerta cerrándose y una energética voz:

- Silencio niños, ¡silencio!

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la entrada del comedor, donde una mujer de pelo canoso sonreía.  
La italiana Bianca Di'Angelo, dueña del orfanato, estaba en casa. Después de que la mujer repartiera besos a los niños y contara lo que habia hecho durante el día, Amy, la señora Di'Angelo y tu servisteis la cena a los hambrientos chicos.

"Estuvieron a esto de verme, ¡A esto! Y todo por culpa de ese imbécil... y luego va y... _Grr._.." gruñiste en silencio.  
Pero aun así llenaste los platos con tu mejor sonrisa.

- Bueno niños, -carraspeó la anciana- contarme que tal os ha ido día.

Las sonrisas y cuchicheos se extendieron por la mesa. Al parecer, todo el mundo tenía cosas interesantes que contar.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, eso no pasa todos los días -le sonrió a un orgulloso niño que había conseguido cazar (según contaba) diez escarabajos esa tarde.

- ¿A que si? -sonrió Dan- Ya casi he llenado mi estante de bichos.

- ¡Hala, que mentira! -saltó Susi, apuntando al muchacho con un dedo acusador- ¡No le creas Tita Bianca! Yo he visto su estante y solo tiene seis bichos!

- Bueno, bueno, -sonrió la italiana- no importa la cantidad, seguro que esos seis bichos fueron tan difíciles de atrapar como lo hubieran sido diez.

El chico asintió conforme y le sacó la lengua a la morena. Bianca volvió su mirada hacia ti, que observabas el estofado de carne como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

- ¿Como está tu amigo, (TN)? Ese que viene tan a menudo por aquí, hace un par de días que no le veo... -comentó mientras Amy se dirigía a la cocina a por el postre.

"Hoy" te mordiste el labio resignada "Había que hablarlo HOY"

TU: - Ya, es que... ha tenido que ir a hacer entrenamientos especiales con su equipo... Tienen un partido importante y necesitan surpertecnicas...

- ¿Supertecnicas? -preguntó la perpleja señora- ¿Que es una supertécnica?

- Cosas de fútbol -le quitaste hierro al asunto apenas sonriendo

- ¿Qué son cosas de fútbol? -preguntó Amy sentándose de nuevo a la mesa y cogiendo un vaso de agua.  
Tu apartaste la vista e hiciste como si no hubieras escuchado la pregunta.

- Los entrenamientos del chico que viene a ver a (TN) -balbuceó Liss, sentada frente a ella, con la boca llena de estofado- Aunque...

Pero Amy no la dejó continuar. En el preciso instante en que Liss dijo "que viene a ver a (TN)" la enfermera en practicas se atragantó con el agua y la escupió toda en la cara de la pequeña rubia.

- ¿Qué? -tosió la joven- ¿Se puede saber como es que hay un chico "que viene a verte" y yo no se nada? ¿POR QUE NO ME LO HAS CONTADO?

TU: - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -murmuraste irritada, tal vez algo mas cortante de lo que deberías.

Ella te miró durante unos segundos y pudiste notar su enfado ante la brusquedad de tus palabras.

- Por que tengo curiosidad -respondió ella secamente.

TU: - Pues no te metas donde no te importa. -gruñiste.

Te miró sorprendida.

- Vaya... Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo...

TU: - ¡¿Por que no te callas?! -gritaste clavando tus ojos en los de ella, que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a tu arrebato.

- ¡¿Pero a ti que coño te pasa?! ¡¿Cual es tu problema?! -se sulfuró la veinteañera.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apretaste los dientes furiosa.  
Ya estabas harta, muy, muy harta de que todo el mundo se creyera con derecho a preguntarte por lo que te pasaba y a opinar sobre si tenias o no problemas.

TU: - ¡Mi único problema, eres tu y tus jodidas preguntitas!

Y tus palabras dieron resultado: la cara de la enfermera se tiñó de rojo y sus ojos relampaguearon.

"Vamos Amy, enfádate, te estoy esperando" De pronto te estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de pelearte con alguien.

- ¡A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ! -gritó levantandose de un salto y tirando un plato al suelo.

- ¡Amy McFisher! -se envaró la señora Di'Angelo

TU: -YO TE HABLO COMO ME DA LA GANA -gritaste golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

- ¡(TN)! -chilló escandalizada la anciana.

- ¡¿PERO TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!

TU: - ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA HABLARME COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS DE TODA LA VIDA?! -saltaste- ¿QUIEN...?

- ¡NIIIIIIIÑAAAAAAAAS!

Las dos volvisteis la cabeza hacia la señora y gritasteis al mismo tiempo:

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Se hizo el silencio. Los niños os miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- Me... Me ha... -fue una Liss totalmente mojada y llorosa la que rompió el silencio al murmurar- ¡Me ha escupido! -hizo un puchero.

TU: - Me voy -bufaste tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

La señora Di'Angelo miró tranquilamente como salias de la sala echa una furia antes de dirigirle una larga mirada a Amy.

- ¿Qué? Ha empezado ella. -frunció el ceño- No pienso... No... Agh, vale voy ¡Pero que conste que no voy a disculparme! -gritó la rubia cuando ya estaba en las escaleras.

La señora Di'Angelo retiró tu plato y el de Amy, consoló a la pequeña Liss y sonrió a los niños.

- A delante, terminemos de cenar, niños. Las chicas tienen que ponerse al día.

Amy llamó a tu puerta.

TU: - Vete.

Se volvió a escuchar llamar.

TU: - ¡Vete!

Otros tres golpes. Abriste la puerta con rudeza.

TU: - ¿ Qué parte de "vete" es la que te resulta tan difícil de entender?

Amy entró en el cuarto en silencio, se sentó en una de las literas cercanas a la ventana y tu la observaste sin moverte de la puerta. Te mordiste el labio por dentro intentando calmarte. Despues de todo, ella no había hecho nada para que te enfadaras de esa forma...

TU: - ¿La señora Di'Angelo te ha mandado a disculparte? -la rubia asintió mientras miraba por la ventana- Pues no lo estas haciendo muy bien. -te atreviste a sonreír con burla.

La rubia suspiró y se volvió hacia ti.

- Vale, lo siento, pero... ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Estabas tan... Entonces yo, pues... Y fue como ¡Agh!... Pero de todas formas tal vez me halla pasado -admitió

Tu también te disculpaste a regañadientes.

- Genial... -murmurmuraste- no llevo aquí ni un año y contando con la vez de los zapatos y esta ya son dos las veces que he pensado en estrangularte ¡Esto se me va a hacer eterno! -bromeaste.

- ¡Es cierto, lo de los zapatos! -rió con suavidad la rubia- Ya casi ni me acordaba...

Te sentaste a su lado y durante unos minutos las dos mirasteis hacia la calle sin hablar.

- ¿Como es? -inquirió ella, curiosa.

TU: - ¿Quien?

Se volvió hacia ti y puso los ojos en blanco. Tu suspirare rodando los ojos.

TU: - Es cabezota, prepotente, odioso, avasallador, un tanto histérico dependiendo del momento...

- ¿Es guapo? -te dirigió una sonrisita pícara.

TU: - ¿Gu-guapo? -tartamudeaste- ¡¿Y yo que se?!

Volviste el rostro enfadada. ¿Que importaba que fuese guapo o no? ¡Lo que pasaba era que por su culpa habían estado a punto de descubrirte!

- ¡Vale! ¡No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva! -rió ella antes de quedarse en silencio de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos suspiraste y volviste a mirarla.

TU: - De acuerdo, si, es guapo. -dijiste al fin.

- ¡Lo sabía! -murmuró triunfante la rubia- ¿Como de guapo?

TU: - Pues... ¿Bastante guapo? -la rubia alzó las cejas- ¡Bien, vale, es condenadamente guapo! ¿Contenta?

- ¡No sabes cuanto! -sonrió ella.

Resoplando te dejaste caer en la cama y pusiste los brazos tras la cabeza.  
Ella comenzó a hacer aspavientos y signos de victoria.

- ¿Y como se llama?

TU: - A ti te lo voy a decir -te burlaste.

- Mmmmm vale, eso significa que le conozco...

TU: - Si, por supuesto, juegas al bingo con el todos los días ¿Se me había olvidado comentartelo? -murmuraste sarcástica.

- ¿No es tu novio? -preguntó ella con los ojos relucientes ignorando tu comentario.

TU: - No. -respondiste secamente. Ya estabas empezando a irritarte de nuevo.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que pensar eso?

- Bueno... Solo hay dos razones para que un chico se acerque a una chica; si mona, está interesado en ser "mas que amigos". Y si es mas bien fea... Está interesado en aprovecharse de algo.

TU: - No sabía que fueras una experta ¡Perdóname por dudar de tus capacidades! -dijiste con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sip, yo se todo los que hay que saber sobre esas cosas -te guiño un ojo- Y como experta que soy, siento decirte que, aunque estas cerca, no eres lo bastante fea para pertenecer al segundo grupo -concluyó sonriente, antes de que una almohada se estrellara contra su cara.

TU: - ¡Hay que ver que morro tienes! ¡Tu si que eres fea! -dijiste entre risas.

La rubia te encajó otro almohadonazo antes de poder controlarse lo bastante para decir:

- ¿Y puedo preguntarte si tu repentino mal humor tiene algo que ver con "el chico misterioso"? -te sonrió, sentándose a lo Indio en el espacioso colchón.

"¿Algo que ver? Si, se podría decir que tiene TODO que ver..."

Soltando la tela hiciste una mueca antes de incorporarte.

TU: - Digamos que... Me pone de los nervios.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso?

Tu suspiraste antes de decir nada. ¿Debías contarle lo que había ocurrido? No, desde luego que no, o por lo menos no con todas las palabras. Podrías contarle parte de la verdad, pero no toda.  
Te aseguraste mentalmente que no la estabas mintiendo del todo.

"Entonces ¿qué demonios voy a decirle?"

TU: - Verás, -"Bien (TN) a ver la capacidad de improvisacion que tenemos..."- es que...

El sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa y tu rápidamente te levantaste de la cama.

- ¡Voy a abrir! -gritaste antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Pero (TN)! No me has... -las palabras de Amy se perdieron por el pasillo.

"Salvada por la campana" sonreíste, ya podías ver la puerta.

"Pero..." fuiste aminorando la marcha hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta, pero no la abriste " ... ¿Quien llama a estas horas?"

Volvieron a llamar. Lentamente giraste el pomo y asomaste la cabeza con cautela.

TU: - ¿Si? -la voz te tembló un poco mientras un montón de posibilidades pasaban ante tus ojos.

- Quiero que me expliques como has echo esto. -dijo la persona que se encontraba fuera.

Tu sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la oscura mancha.

TU: - ¡AMY, VEN AQUÍ! -gritaste con urgencia- ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!

**- en la Teikoku -**

- ¡Kido!

El nombrado ignoró la llamada y continuó su camino.

- ¡Kido espera! ¡Maldita sea, esto es importante!

El muchacho de la capa se giró cansinamente hacia el peliblanco uniojo que corría por los metalizados pasillos intentando alcanzarle.

- ¿Que ocurre Sakuma? -murmuró con evidente fastidio cruzándose de brazos- El comandante me está esperando y no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

El peliblanco se detuvo jadeante al lado del de las gafas. Con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y casi sin respiración, sonrió con malicia.

- Es Domon. Está dentro.

_**Well I put up a good fight,**_

_**But your words cut like knives.**_

_**And I´m tired...**_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este cap! espero que os haya gustado, que no me mateís y que penseis en estas preguntas:**

**- ¿Quien llamará a tu puerta a esas horas?**

**- ¿Para que necesitas a Amy?**

**- ¿Tardaré otras tres semanas en actualizar? XD**

**- ¿Qué canción pondré en proximo cap?**

**- ¿Hay alguna amiga de Natsumi leyendo esto?**

**Y antes de despedirme, quiero contestar a un review anonimo que me llegó a si que todas las que no seais quesna-ai podeis pasar a la última linea o cotillear si quereis ;)**

**Quesna-ai: **antes de nada: Bienvenida! :D me alegro de que te guste y te hayas molestado en comentar, no podia dejar de responderte :) En cuanto a los reviews, ya sabes lo que se dice: mejor sola que mal acompañada! De todas formas es mi primer fic y creeme si te digo que ocho reviews (bueno, nueve con el tuyo) son mucho mas de lo que me había esperado n.n espero que la conti te guste ^^. ¿verdad que esa cancion es una pasada? ADORO a simple plan! nunca la había escuchado hasta el momento de editar el cap anterior, pero la descubrí y pensé: "TENGO que poner esta cancion, no se como encajarla pero TENGO que ponerla!" jajajaja, bueno eso, que gracias y un basazo :D.**  
**

**Bueno, para todas la que hallais pasado o cotilleado [tranquilas, el primer paso es reconocerlo ;)] os dejo una ultima pregunta (pensamientos de parejas activados!) ¿Cuales son vuestras parejas favoritas? **

**en fin, si habeis llegado hasta aquí, ya sabeis que teneis que hacer! (cof reviews cof) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, aquí estoy :D! intentando animarme por la vuelta al cole y tal ¬¬... a si que en fin, ya sabeis, si inazuma eleven me perteneciera a mi en vez de a level 5, no estaría pensando en que mi profesora de mates parece un mono, si no que estaría comiendo sushi en Japón como toda una millonaria :D **

**Este cap esta dedicado a todos los que han enpezado hoy el cole, venga animaos gente!** XD

* * *

**You'll change inside when you realize**

** The world comes to life and everything's bright **

**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side T**

**hat helps you to find the beauty you are When you open your heart and believe in **

**the gift of a friend **

**Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared **

**And they're through the highs and the lows**...

Paseabas de arriba a abajo por el pasillo mordiendote las uñas de una mano y tirandote de un mechón del pelo con la otra.

"Tsk... ¿Pero cuando va a terminar?"

Te mordiste el labio al pasar por delante de la puerta cerrada del salón.

"Venga, hombre, ¿cuanto se puede tardar en...?"

- Buff... -resopló una muchacha rubia saliendo del salón

TU: - ¡Amy! ¿Que tal a ido? ¿Tiene... Tiene mala pinta? -murmuraste entrecerrando los ojos un segundo- Oye... Espera, ¿que haces?

La muchacha te ignoró y siguió abrochandose el abrigo.

- ¡¿Como se te ocurre traermelo aquí?! Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una enfermera en practicas, ¡Prac-ti-cas! ¡Aquí no tengo lo que necesito! ¿Que le ha pasado a ese chico? ¿Le ha atropellado un camión?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo agarró el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

TU: ¡Pe-pero...! -te colgaste de su manga y tiraste de ella hacia dentro- ¡No puedes irte! ¿Que pasa con...?

- ¡(TN), tengo que darme prisa! Tengo que encontrar la farmacia de guardia... -abriendo la puerta se sacudió tus manos de encima y salió a la calle.

TU: Pero... ¡¿Que hago yo con él?! ¡AMY!

- ¡Ponle pomada! ¡Vendaselo! ¡Lo que sea mientras se esté quieto! -te gritó mientras salía corriendo por la oscura calle.

TU: Amy... -apretando los dientes suspiraste, y lentamente volviste a entrar en el orfanato dando un portazo.

Te apoyaste en la puerta y pusiste los ojos en blanco.

"¿Véndalo? ¿En serio? Vamos Amy, ¡sabes perfectamente que no se nada de enfermería!"

TU- ¡AGH! -te echaste las manos a la cabeza, y durante un segundo, pensaste en avisar a la señora Di'Angelo para que se ocupara ella, pero la mujer estaba ocupada con los niños...

Así que chasqueando la lengua con disgusto, terminaste acercándote con cuidado a la entrada del salón.

- Vaya... ¿Donde se a metido mi enfermera? -preguntó un dibertido Goenji al verte entrar.

Frunciste el ceño cerrando la puerta detrás de ti.

TU: - Se a ido a buscar algo... -murmuraste acercándote a él, temerosa- Te ha dicho si... Bueno ya sabes... ¿Que es lo que...?

El peliblanco alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ti sin levantarse.

- Las costillas -respondió tranquilamente- Se ha asustado bastante, al parecer casi me parto un par de ellas.

Te agarraste al respaldo del sofá para no caerte de la impresión.

"¡Casi le rompes las costillas! ¡Joder (TN), que bestia eres, tendrías que estar en un circo!"

Él alzó una ceja, tu cogiste aire e intentaste ignorar la mirada acusadora que te estaba lanzando el delantero, fingiendo un repentino interés por un punto situado por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Como lo hiciste? -preguntó él, algo irritado por tu comportamiento.

TU: - ¿Eh? -dijiste haciéndote la tonta- ¿Como hice el que?

El torció el gesto visiblemente y se llevó una mano a la camiseta blanca.

- Como me hiciste esto. -respondió con voz dura, levantandose la parte derecha.

Tragaste saliva y te estremeciste al ver de nuevo el torso derecho del delantero. En vez del tono tostado que solía tener su piel, una mancha morada, casi negra, de más de un palmo de ancho se extendía más allá de lo que te dejaban ver los pantalones y la camiseta levantada del peliblanco.  
Cuando la habías visto fuera te habías llevado un susto de muerte, pero ahora que la veías a menos de dos metros y con luz... Parecía incluso peor. ¡Parecía que aquella cosa estaba palpitando!

- No suelo hacerme cosas de estas por un simple empujón -su voz te sacó del trance. Calló, esperando tu repuesta.

parpadeaste antes de responder:

TU: - Ya... P-pero hay una explicación lógica para esto... -"Ya, claro" bufaste interiormente "Agh, ¡Cállate!"- Es que yo... Yo... Erms... ¡antes iba al club de tenis!

Le sonreíste orgullosa de tu idea, y él te miró sin entender nada.

- ... ¿Tenis? -vaciló antes de hablar.

TU: - Si. Tengo... Mucha fuerza... En los brazos. -asentiste lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ya... -murmuró.

"No se lo cree." vuestro ojos se encontraron un instante "No, por supuesto no se lo cree -.-"

Pero para tu sorpresa, el delantero no te preguntó nada. Apartó la mirada y asintiendo como si lo que habías dicho fuera lo mas normal del mundo, dejó que le "vendaras" la herida como pudiste (de una forma bastante birriosa) y observaste perpleja como incluso bromeó sobre la cara de Natsumi al ver como su padre se iba sin deciros nada.

- La chica parece maja, pero tiene que aprender a relajarse... -sonrió él.

TU: - Si, al final le van a salir unas arrugas enormes de tener siempre esa cara de... -chasqueaste los dedos intentando encontrar las palabras.

- ¿Esa cara como de estar oliendo mierda? -los dos os carcajeasteis al recordar el gesto de la castaña.

Y cuando Amy volvió ni si quiera tuvo que pedirte que la ayudaras con la herida del peliblanco. Te ofreciste de inmediato a ayudar en lo que pudieras, diciéndote a ti misma que si no salías corriendo de aquel cuarto, como habías planeado hacer en cuanto volviera la enfermera, era simplemente porque te sentías culpable.  
Solo por culpabilidad.

A si que cuando finalmente el delantero decidió marcharse, le acompañaste hasta la puerta _por si acaso le dolía_, te reíste de sus comentarios p_ara compensarle por el moratón_ y si le despediste sonriente desde la puerta, no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que aquel chico _empezara a caerte bien_...

Le viste alejarse apoyada en la puerta y, vacilante, agitaste una mano en señal de despedida. Ignoraste la sensación de añoranza que se instaló en tu pecho al ver como doblaba la esquina, perdiéndose en la ciudad.

Pero mientras perdías la sonrisa, una pequeña duda empañó tu mente:

"¿Cómo e podido hacer eso? Ya no soy tan fuerte... ¿No?"

En un acto reflejo te llevaste una mano al pecho y agarraste con fuerza tu camiseta, buscando.

"¿Por qué sigo siendo así de fuerte si ya no llevo _eso_?"

**-0-**

Volviste a mirar tu entrada como si fuera una bomba apunto de estallar antes de entregarla a un revisor que te miraba como si estuvieses traficando con lacasitos.

- Pase -autorizó- todo en orden, disfrute del partido.

Te pusiste las gafas de sol sobre los ojos y suspirando aliviada te apresuraste a el asiento que habías elegido a toda prisa la noche anterior, después de estar una hora sentada frente al teléfono decidiendo si ir o no.

"¡Que demonios!" pensaste antes de marcar el numero de la administración del Fútbol Frontier y pedir una entrada para el partido de apertura del torneo "¡Quiero ver esa maldita supertécnica!"

Y allí estabas. En una esquina del estadio donde podías ver el campo de milagro, sentada entre dos niños que se peleaban por quien podía tirarse pedos mas largos y un hombre gordísimo con un casco de los que se utilizan para no tener que llevar las latas de lo que quieras beber en la mano.

"¿Qué asiento esperabas conseguir un día antes?" te dijiste resignada.

"Alguno mejor que este, te lo aseguro" te respondiste.

Haciendo un mohín volviste la mirada al campo pensando que por lo menos podrías ver el partido y esa "nueva técnica" de la que Shuuya no había dejado de hablar en la última semana.

No le habías dicho nada, pero tu curiosidad por verla aumentaba con cada nuevo arañazos que el delantero se hacia intentando dominarla...

"¿Te has peleado con un zarzal? Las personas no ganan a los pinchos Shuuya, es algo así como el piedra papel o tijera..." recordabas haberle dicho cuando llegó al Opi una tarde, completamente lleno de arañazos, rasguños y raspones.  
"Muy graciosa (TA), muy graciosa... Por si te interesa, he estado pegándome un rato con la gravedad y esa manía suya de no dejar que la gente vuele" te había contestado con una sonrisa dolorida.  
"No hace falta preguntar quien ha ganado..." susurrate antes de dejarle pasar. Antes de que contara lo de la técnica del cuaderno secreto.

"Y aunque no quieras contarme como es, lo acabaré descubriendo" pensaste sonriendo para ti.

Salieron al campo los jugadores de ambos equipos y rápidamente comparaste a sus jugadores.

"¿Que demonios...?" abriste los ojos sorprendida al ver a los oponentes del Raimon columpiándose en las gradas "¿Y esto es un equipo de fútbol?"

Pero a los veinte minutos de comenzar partido los jugadores de la secundaria Nosei habían dejado claro que además de columpiarse, también sabían jugar al fútbol.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue la que te llevaste al ver a un muchacho peliazul, larguirucho y de ojos hudizos en el campo. Estabas completamente segura de haberlo visto antes...

"¡¿QUE HACE ESE EN EL EQUIPO?!" te entró el pánico al reconocer en el jugador numero 13 al extraño chico de hacía unos dias. "¿Desde cuando...? Eh, un segundo, ¿qué demonios...?"

Frunciste el ceño tras tus gafas al ver como Goenji y un enorme chico con el pelo azul a lo afro volvían a caer por enésima vez al verde césped.

"¿Qué están intentando hacer?"

Era obvio que debía ser la supertécnica de la que el delantero no había dejado de hablar, pero parecía que no la habían dominado aún. ¿Y pensaban dominarla en medio de un partido? Esos chicos estaban locos...

Observaste con curiosidad a los dos muchachos hasta que te pareció que entender como era esa técnica. De momento, lo único que Goenji había intentado era apoyarse en el peliazul para, seguramente, poder saltar más alto que aquel chico tan bajito que siempre les estaba marcando y les robaba el balón.

Supusiste que la supertécnica consistía en que uno de los jugadores debía hacer de "trampolín" para que el otro se apoyara en èl y, una vez en aire, realizara un tiro libre, y tuviste muy claro que la parte que fallaba era el "trampolín".

Por su forma de comportarse, era obvio que al chico peliazul le daban miedo las alturas, y eso era bastante malo para realizar una técnica que te permitiera "dominar al cielo" como Shuuya te había dicho.

Estudiaste el partido unos minutos más antes de sacar el móvil con conexión a internet que habías "tomado prestado" del bolso de Amy y te metiste en la página del Torneo Fútbol Frontier Nacional hasta que le encontraste:

Kabellama. Un hermano pequeño y miembro actual del equipo de futbol del Raimon, participante en el torneo. Posición actual: defensa.

El arbitro dio por terminada la primera parte y despues de una charla con el equipo, el chico peliazul corrió hacia dentro del instituto.

Y tu, recogiendo el diminuto bolso que habías traído, te levantaste de tu asiento exactamente igual que el resto de los asistentes, y fuiste en busca de ese tal Kabellama, quien en estos momentos se encontraba en el baño mas próximo al vestuario del equipo Raimon.

El peliazul abrió con rudeza uno de los grifos y se mojó la cara con fuerza.

"No puedo no puedo no puedo no puedo" pensaba.

"Tu mira todo el rato a Goenji" le había dicho Endo, "solo a él". Eran unas instrucciones facilísimas. Las mas simples del mundo. Entonces,¿por qué no podía hacerlo? Debía estar atento a Goenji, y no... mirar... al suelo. Se echó a temblar solo de recordar el miedo que había pasado en el campo.

"No deberían seguir colgando balones, soy un fracasado" volvió a enterrar la cara en el grifo "¿Que estará pensando mi hermano de mi? ¡Me deberían echar del equipo por cobarde! Pero no puedo, no puedo, me da tantísimo miedo..."

TU: - Toc toc

Él se giró sorprendido hacia tu voz. Te encontrabas en el umbral del baño, con una mano apoyada en la puerta, las gafas de sol aún puestas y la cabeza ladeada.

TU: - ¿Puedo pasar? -le sonreíste.

- ¿Qu- quien eres? -se asustó el defensa.

TU: - Oh, claro no me he presentado -dijiste riendo al tiempo que te dabas una palmadita en la frente- ¡Que tonta soy!

Todavía riendo te quitaste las gafas con una mano y te las colocaste en el pelo.

TU: - Me llamo (TN). Me encanta el mar, montar en bici, odio los mosquitos y he venido a ver el partido. Asiento 15 fila 2-4-0, por si quieres pasarte, aunque no te lo recomiendo -bajaste un poco la voz y aún desde la puerta te inclinaste hacia él- la compañía no es muy agradable.

El peliazul te miró sorprendido.

TU: - Y ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones, ¿puedo pasar?

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

- E... ¡Si, claro! Supongo...

Entraste con paso decidido y le preguntaste:

TU: - Lo que Goenji y tu intentáis hacer es la supertécnica del cuaderno del abuelo de Endo ¿Verdad?

- ¿Co-como sabes eso?

TU: - Eso ahora no importa. Lo importante es que esa técnica no sale ¡porque no te concentras! ¿Es por tu miedo a las alturas, verdad?

- No entiendo como... -murmuró el defensa algo mareado. ¡No le había contado lo de su miedo a nadie! Solo al equipo y estaba seguro de que tu no estabas en su equipo.

TU: - Conozco a una chica que tiene el mismo problema que tu. -dijiste quitándole importancia- Pero Kabellama, ¿de verdad quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida pensando que subir a la litera de arriba es un gran logro?

El peliazul te miró asustado. Estaba seguro de que eso no se lo había dicho a nadie... Ni siquiera a Endo. Pero no dijo nada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que parecieras saberlo todo.  
Mientras, tu continuabas.

TU: - Tu hermano estará ahí fuera preguntandose que es lo que te ocurre, ¿que es lo que piensas decirle si...?

- No. -te interrumpió bruscamente.

TU: - ¿No? -preguntaste sorprendida- ¿No que?

- No a todo. A nada. ¡Marchate! No tengo ni idea de quien eres y... Yo... tengo que volver al partido pronto. Ahora. Lo mejor será que vuelva ahora mismo... si, eso será lo mejor...

Se dirigió a la puerta y tu te pusiste frente a él. Con los ojos abiertos murmuraste:

TU: - No son solo las alturas ¿verdad? -estabas empezando a comprender un poco más a ese enorme chico tembloroso.

Él se removió inquieto y desvió la mirada, pero cuando insististe se dio por vencido.

- Es solo que... -dijo sin mirarte- es... ¿Qué ocurre si ganamos? Si ganamos este partido, también tendremos que ganar el próximo, eso se espera de nosotros... pero entonces tendremos que ganarlo todo, ¡todo! Pero no podremos, es imposible. ¡Mira lo que pasó con la Teikoku! Conseguimos no ir al hospital de milagro... -negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas asomaban a sus ojos- No, no son solo las alturas. No se que va a pasar y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, de que al final... todo esto acabe mal, muy mal... ¿Y si al final terminamos todos lesionados sin poder volver a jugar al fútbol? Hay tantos equipos, tantos partidos por delante... que tengo miedo de lo que podamos encontrarnos. Y lo peor es que me doy asco. ¡Estamos en el Fútbol Frontier, el torneo mas importante del país! -sonrió con tristeza y dos lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- Debería estar contentísimo pero lo que estoy es aterrado. Se supone que este era el sueño de todos los futbolistas, ¡nuestro sueño! Pero estando ahí fuera, intentando hacer esa estúpida técnica, todo se ha convertido en una pesadilla. ¡Hay demasiado camino por delante! ¡Nunca lo conseguiremos! Por lo menos no conmigo ahí fuera. Sé que debería dejar el equipo, ¡soy el peor jugador y solo sirvo para estorbar a mis compañeros! Pero hasta para eso soy un cobarde, no dejo de pensar ¿Qué haré si me voy? Pero eso se acabó -apretó los puños con fuerza- voy a dejar el equipo. Ahora mismo. Tal vez así tengan alguna posibilidad de ganar, pero si me quedo solo conseguiré que perdamos. Aunque lo mas seguro es que perderemos de todas formas...

TU: - ¡No digas eso! -le interrumpiste aferrandole de un brazo- ¿Como puedes pensar esas cosas? ¡Tu eres parte de ese equipo tanto como cualquiera! ¿Como sabes que perderéis? ¡Ni si quiera ha empezado la segunda parte!

El peliazul te miró con tristeza.

- Te pareces a Endo... pero yo no soy como vosotros, no tengo el espíritu suficiente para seguir con esto.

TU: - Kebellama no dejes el equipo. -rogaste mientras apoyabas tus manos sobre su cara con dulzura- Te necesitan. Tus amigos te necesitan. Goenji te necesita. Y Endo te necesita mas que nadie, este torneo va a ponerle a prueba, y necesita teneros a todos apoyándole. ¡Él saca sus fuerzas de vosotros! Si le abandonas nada más empezar se derrumbará, pensará que no estáis preparados y entonces volveréis a ser el equipo al que nadie importa. Mírame. ¡Kabellama mírame! -siseaste cuando intentó alejarse de ti- Entiendo que tengas miedo. ¿Crees que ellos no lo tienen? Están tan muertos de miedo como tú, pero no dejan que el miedo les venza. Incluso tus rivales tienen miedo, también ellos se preguntan que pasará si pierden contra el equipo más novato del torneo, y qué pasará si ganan. Siempre que juegues un partido tendrás que pensar que no puedes ganar siempre, pero que si deseas ganar por encima de todo, no hay nada, ¡nada! que sea imposible. No existen los imposibles Kabellama, tan solo los improbables. Todas las cosas tienen derecho a considerase improbables; pues improbable es todo aquello que tiene una mínima posibilidad de salir bien, por pequeña que sea esa posibilidad. Por eso, nunca debe dejarse de luchar por los improbables. Kabellama, no es imposible que consigáis ganarlo todo. No es imposible que consigáis salir todos bien de esto; tan solo es improbable. Por eso -sonreíste- tienes que salir ahí y demostrar al mundo que puedes, ¡si puedes!. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a mirara los ojos al miedo a las alturas, al equipo de la Nosei y a ese enano que te roba el balón y vas a decirles "Puede que nunca consiga llegar a lo más alto. Puede que este sea mi último partido. Pero tu, ¡TU no vas a vencerme!" Y entonces sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. Y ganarás, por supuesto que ganarás.

Os mirasteis a los ojos unos instantes. "¿Me crees?" preguntaste soltándole. "Si" contestó él poco convencido. Pero aún así le dejaste marchar.

- ¿Como has dicho que te llamabas? -preguntó antes de salir.

TU: - ¿Importa? -le sonreíste.

- No. Supongo que no. -murmuró alejándose por el pasillo.

Pero la segunda parte no mejoró lo mas mínimo.

"Vamos Kabellama ¡Reacciona!" Pensaste apretando los dientes "¡Reacciona!"

Pero el peliazul parecía haberse dado por vencido.

"No importa. Ya no importa" se decía cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Kabellama abre los ojos! -gritó Goenji- ¡Nuestros compañeros se están esforzando porque confían en que marcaremos un gol pata ellos!

- ¿Confían en nosotros? -murmuró- ¿En mi?

"Tus amigos te necesitan" le habías dicho. El defense miró al delantero que se encontraba delante de él, "Goenji te necesita". Y sus ojos se posaron en la portería, donde el capitàn del Raimon paraba otro tiro con sus doloridas manos "Y Endo te necesita más que nadie"

El defensa se levantó del suelo "No puedo traicionar su confianza" por el rabillo del ojo vio como el escurridizo defensa del Wild se acercaba. "No, esta vez no" pensó "¡TU no vas a eliminarnos!" y junto a Goenji se lanzó al ataque.

TU: - ¡SI! -gritaste triunfante, levántándote del sitio y dando saltos- ¡SI SI SI!

**-0-**

- ¿Queeee? -preguntaron boquiabiertos los jugadores del Raimon.

- Si. A partir de hoy seré vuestra nueva gerente -sonrió una complacida Natsumi Raimon

Los chicos del Raimon se miraron extrañados ¿Por qué querría esa chica unirse a su club?

- Bueno... -murmuró Goenji- Ya que estamos de presentaciones...

Salió de la caseta y se escuchó un forcejeo y un grito parecido a: "¡Ni se te ocurra!" "Vamos (TN), que no muerden..." "¡No me toques Shuuya o te juro que...!"

Y todos los presentes miraron asombrados como Goenji te empujaba al interior de la caseta.

TU: - ¡... te mato! -te diste de bruces con un equipo de fútbol y tres gerentes que te miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Chicos, quería presentaros a una amiga. -dijo el peliblanco, poniendote una mano en el hombro y sonriendo apenas- Esta es (TN). Podría ayudarnos con las estrategias para el próximo partido...

"¡¿QUÉ?!" pensó Natsumi "¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!"

"¡Es la chica del baño!" Kabellama empezó a marearse "¿Conoce a Goenji?"

"Kido va a flipar" fue lo primero que pasó por la mete de Domon al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se extendía por su rostro.

Tu miraste al delantero de fuego alzando las cejas y él rápidamente retiró la mano de tu hombro.  
Con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa te volviste hacia el equipo.

TU: - Hola...

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada.

- ¡Vaya (TN), no sabía que conocieras a Goenji! -sonrió Endo, para sorpresa de todos- Pero no sé de que me sorprendo, ¡tu eres una caja de sorpresas!

- ¿Queeeee? -volvieron a exclamar los jugadores y gerentes del Raimon.

- ¿Os.. Os conoceís? -preguntó un asombrado Goenji.

- ¡Claro! -rió el capitán del equipo acercándose a ti rodeándote con un brazo- (TN) y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo ¡Fue ella quien me ayudó a colgar la rueda en el árbol del parque!

El delantero te miró curioso.

TU: - No preguntes. -bufaste sin sacudirte el brazo de Endo- Nos llevó un mes colgar la ruedecita de las narices.

- ¡No fue para tanto! -sonrió el portero- ¡Mira cuanto he mejorado gracias a esos entrenamientos especiales!

TU: - ¿Cuando entenderás que recibir golpes de una rueda no es un entrenamiento? -reíste tu.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo pone en el cuaderno! -dijo él- Pero, ¿por qué no me contaste que querías ayudar al equipo? ¡Y yo todo este tiempo pensando que preferías la natación al fútbol...!

TU: - Creeme Endo, lo de venir aquí no ha sido algo muy "voluntario" que digamos. Al parecer, para mi "amigo" Goenji -dicho lo cual le dirigiste una angelical sonrisa al peliblanco- el quedarme fuera tranquilamente no era una opción.

Él rió con ganas.

Los dos seguisteis hablando como si os conocierais de toda la vida, y el equipo os miraba asombrados, pero una persona en concreto observaba irritado el despreocupado brazo del portero sobre tus hombros.

- ¿Te quedas a vernos entrenar? -preguntó esperanzado el moreno- ¡Quiero enseñarte mi mano celestial! La conseguí entrenando con la rueda. -te guiño un ojo con complicidad- ¡Anda, quédate!

TU: - Pues...

- ¿No dijiste que tenias que revisar unos archivos importantes en el hospital? -preguntó de pronto Goenji sin mirarte. Tenía los ojos clavados en Endo.

TU: - ¡Cierto! -recordaste de pronto, Dana se pondría hecha una furia si no las clasificabas de nuevo- Unas ecografías en mal estado, ¡casi me olvido!

- Oh, bueno, si estas ocupada... -dijo el decepcionado capitán antes de separarse de tu lado- ¡Otra vez será!

Te dirigió una de sus famosas y enormes sonrisas antes de que salieras por la puerta.

- No sabía que conocieras a (TN), Goenji. -Endo, sonriente, se giró hacia su amigo

- Ya... Yo tampoco sabía que tu la conocieras -respondió vagamente el pelo-pincho sin mirarle.

- Es una chica fantástica ¿verdad? -preguntó el castaño sonriendo.

- Si... Supongo... -el delantero le dirigió una mirada extraña al portero antes de apoyar la espalda en la pared y cruzarse de brazos.

El moreno le miró extrañado, y sin darle mas importancia al asunto se puso a rebuscar en un cajón alguna cosa que pudiera usarse para sus "entrenamientos especiales".

Minutos después la normalidad volvió al club de fútbol del Raimon. Al grito de "a entrenar" salieron todos al campo.  
Si bien nadie se había olvidado de tu visita, todos fingían muy bien que no había pasado.

Aki de vez en cuando dirigía tristes miradas hacia el capitán del equipo, Natsumi taladraba con la mirada a Goenji (que no levantaba la vista del suelo mientras corría), y Hanura miraba temerosa a las dos chicas.

Endo sonreía cada vez que pensaba que iba a poder enseñarte sus nuevas técnicas y lo mucho que había mejorado su equipo, los chicos del equipo se miraban de vez en cuando con complicidad y Domon se moría de ganas llamar a Kido y contárselo todo cuanto antes, aunque sabía que no podría ponerse en contacto con su "capitán" antes del próximo partido...

Y en cuanto a Goenji... Bueno, cada vez que levantaba la vista hacia Endo le entraban ganas de borrarle la sonrisa a balonazos.

**Someone you can count on, someone who cares**

** Beside you wherever you'll go**

**And when your hope crashes down **

**Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone**

** When you don't know which way to go **

**And there's no signs leading you home, **

**you're not alone...**

* * *

esto es todo amigos ! XD espero que el regalito os desestrese un poco ;) y como no se que más que mas poner... ¡Preguntas!

- ¿Cómo reaccionará Kido cuando Domon le cuente tu "visita"?

- ¿Endo se toma demasiadas libertades contigo? XD

- ¿Recibirá nuestro portero preferido algún balonazo extra?

- Después de los parrafazos que sueltas... ¿Kabellama cae mejor? (es que a mi me cae algo mal, SIEMPRE está en el equipo! de be de traer locas a todas las japonesas... ¬¬)

- ¿Qué será _eso_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya estamos aquí! :D! bueno como supongo que no soy la única que tiene cosas que hacer entre semana, voy a poner fecha de subida a este fic, (a los que me habéis preguntado, creo que ya lo sabíais, pero este aviso es para esa parte del mundo que nunca tiene nada que preguntar) y es... los lunes de cada dos semanas! :D! (así, si me apetece hacer el vago el domingo, puedo terminar el cap el lunes jejeje...**

**Y bueno, ya sabéis, nos leemos abajo y si IE me perteneciera no estaría pensando en que chiste poner para que el disclaimer no quede taaaaan aburrido ¬¬**

* * *

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don`t belong,**

**and no one undertands you...**

Aki caminaba por el parque de la torre de Inazuma. La gerente pensaba emocionada en todas las cosas que hacían falta en el club, ahora que tenían fondos para poder comprarlas.

Pero de vez en cuando una pregunta nublaba sus pensamientos y cubría su rostro de tristeza: ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Endo la conocía desde hacía mucho? Parecía simpática... ¿Tal vez Endo y ella...?

Se mordió el labio con amargura y sacudiendo la cabeza decidió olvidarse de esas ideas cuando de pronto un sonido que nada tenía que ver con los pájaros la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ay, uoch, ayayay! -escuchó que alguien gritaba.

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de donde venían los quejidos y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho semi-aplastado bajo una enorme rueda.

- ¡Espera, yo te ayudo! -dijo acercándose rápidamente al chico- A la de tres, empuja, ¿De acuerdo?

- Mmmpf mmmm -fue su repuesta.

- Me lo tomaré como un si -murmuró ella con una mueca- Una, dos, ¡y tres!

Entre los dos consiguieron levantar la rueda, que salió despedida varios metros hacia la derecha.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, por fin puedo respirar! -jadeó el chico, antes de volverse hacia la morena- ¡Anda Aki, pero si eres tu! -sonrió

- ¿Endo?

Pero el portero ya estaba revisando la rueda.

- ¿Qué es lo que habrá fallado? -murmuraba dando vueltas alrededor del neumático- Juraría que estaba todo bien...

Aki suspiró y una sonrisa resignada se extendió por su rostro. ¡Este Endo, nunca cambiaría!

- Tal vez la cuerda esté gastada -dijo arrodillandose a su lado.

- ¡Pues a lo mejor es eso! -susurró pensativo- Aki, ¿me ayudas a colgarla otra vez?

La morena notó como una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

- ¡Pues claro, Endo!

- ¡Manos a la obra, entonces! -dijo levantándose de un salto y estirando el brazo para ayudar a Aki a levantarse.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde intentando colgar la rueda

- Bueno, esto ya está -jadeó la muchacha.

- Si, y parece muy estable... -Endo se secó el sudor de la frente dejando ver sus magulladas manos.

Aki, al verlas, pensó que el capitán debía llevar mucho tiempo entrenando, pues sus manos estaban llenas de cortes y moratones. ¿Pensaba seguir con el entrenamiento hasta destrozárselas?

"No puedo dejar que continúe hoy" se dijo preocupada "Puede hacerse mucho daño..."

La morena se mordió el labio indecisa. antes de preguntarle al castaño:

- Endo, ¿que te parece si dejas el entrenamiento por hoy? Tus manos...

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Aki -sonrió el portero- A mis manos no les pasará nada: cada una de estas heridas tiene un significado especial para mi. Son la prueba de todo lo que siento por el fútbol. -de pronto la voz del capitán se volvió mas grave- Con ellas puedo demostrar al mundo cuanto lo adoro. Tengo que enseñarles a esos chicos que el fútbol no son un montón de datos y simulaciones. Quiero que vean -murmuró mirandose las manos- cual es el auténtico fútbol.

Aki suspiró contenta. Este chico...

- Y lo harás Endo. -le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Y Endo le dirigió otra de sus famosas y enormes sonrisas.

**-0-**

Kido Yuuto se encontraba en el coche de camino a una fiesta que su padre adoptivo se había empeñado en organizar cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar.

- ¿Diga? -preguntó al aparato.

- ¿Kido? Soy Domon ¿Puedes hablar?

El de las gafas sonrió.

- Hola Domon. ¿Que noticias tienes? -dijo, saboreando las palabras.

- He encontrado los archivos que me pediste, ¿te los mando por fax?

- Si, será lo mejor. No quiero ningún cabo suelto. El instituto Seinou debe tener toda la información posible sobre el Raimon.

- De acuerdo. Y tengo una información que no se si te servirá, pero puede ser interesante.

El capitán de la secundaria Teikoku se puso cómodo.

- ¿Y qué es? -murmuró con curiosidad.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una chica que vi en el partido del Raimon contra el occult?

Kido entrecerró los ojos. ¿Como iba a olvidarse de alguien que se escondía de él?

- Si, claro que lo recuerdo.

- Bien, pues agárrate; se llama (TN), Goenji y Endo la conocen. Y no solo la conocen, si no que han conseguido convencerla para que vaya a nuestro partido contra el Seinou ¿No es una oportunidad magnífica?

El castaño se quitó el altavoz de la oreja y puso su cerebro en funcionamiento. ¿Debía informar al comandante sobre esto? Pero entonces debería explicar por qué había mandado a Domon al Raimon sin su permiso... No. Decidió al fin. No diría nada hasta estar seguro de que, efectivamente, esa chica era la que estaban buscando.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Domon. -dijo colocándose de nuevo el móvil en el oído- Estas son tus nuevas instrucciones...

Al terminar cerró el móvil y sonrió perverso. Su fantástico plan estaba de nuevo en marcha.

"Ya es hora de que nos conozcamos en persona, (TN)" pensó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo.

**-0-**

TU: -No se si piensas que esto es una enfermería o algo así, pero me parece que debo recordarte que por mucho que te guste, esto sigue siendo un orfanato, Shuuya...

Apretaste un poco mas el algodón sobre su piel.

- Pensaba que tu trabajabas en un hospital, ya sabes, la gente cura a otra gente...

- Vaya, que observador -rodaste los ojos mientras echabas un abundante chorro de líquido transparente sobre un corte especialmente feo, y Goenji tensaba el cuerpo al sentir el escozor del desinfectante sobre sus cada día mas abundantes rasguños en los brazos.

- ¡Au! ¿Podrías concentrarte en lo que estas haciendo? Esos cortes duelen...

TU: - No es culpa mía ni del agua oxigenada que te mates a entrenar en ese campo de entrenamiento -murmuraste sin hacer demasiado caso a sus quejas mientras ponías una tirita encima del algodón.

- Centro de entrenamiento Centella. ¡Y sirve para mejorar las supertécnicas! -replicó Goenji.

TU: - Pues eso. Tengo que hablar con esa Natsumi... Lo que sea que hagáis allí dentro no puede ser bueno para la salud... ¡Ya no me queda vetadine para los niños que SI viven aquí.

- Qué mala eres (TA), ¿no quieres ayudar a un amigo?

Le miraste alzando una ceja.

TU: - Tu no eres mi amigo, Shuuya. El vetadine es mi amigo. Y por si no te has fijado, ¡ya no queda!

- Ya... -el tono del peliblanco se tornó frío.

Durante un segundo se instaló un silencio incómodo entre vosotros.

"¿Qué he dicho ahora?" te preguntaste sin mirar al peliblanco, repasando toda la conversación. Sin tener nada claro, deciste olvidarlo. Siempre te habían dicho que los chicos eran extraños, y lo estabas comprobando...

Con cuidado untaste un nuevo algodón con abundante agua oxigenada y pusiste tu cerebro en marcha para cambiar de tema.

TU: - ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en ese campo? -preguntaste con curiosidad al fin.

Él tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Tu también lo estarías si hubieras visto a esos tipos del instituto Brain. -murmuró rechinando los dientes con rabia- El duelo fue vergonzoso.

"Bueno, por lo menos así habla..." cualquier cosa es mejor que los silencios incómodos ¿No?

TU: - Ya... Endo me ha dicho que consiguieron marcarle el gol -dijiste concentrándote en un profundo corte que el delantero tenía en el cuello.

- No fue solo que le marcaran... -siguió él, apretando los puños- Le marcaron con mi supertécnica. ¡Metieron con MI tornado de fuego! Y luego yo no fui capaz de marcar a su portero.

Suspiraste a su espalda.

TU: - Bueno ahora no importa, un golpe de suerte lo tiene cualquiera... ¡Una simulación no es un partido! -lavaste la herida con rudeza.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo el delantero entre dientes, repentinamente tenso- No me extraña que solo te ocupes de los papeles del hospital, lo de curar no es tu fuerte... ¡AY!

Volviste a hechar desinfectante sobre el corte y sonreíste perversamente al ver que le había dolido. Eso le enseñaría a estarse callado...

TU: - Pues si no te gusta como pongo tiritas ¡ve al hospital!

- ¿Por esto? -el chico hizo una mueca cuando rozaste un corte recién abierto- Mi padre me habría hecho muchas preguntas tontas.

Rodaste los ojos.

TU: - Claro, mucho mejor venir aquí a gastarte el botiquín del orfanato, muy profesional...

- ¿Te queda mucho? -Preguntó el delantero ignorando tu comentario- ¿O ya me has torturado bastante por hoy?

Tu te alejaste unos pasos y observaste atentamente los cortes que no habías desinfectado. Podrían llevarte fácilmente otra hora y media vendarlos todos, pero ya estabas cansada.

TU: - Anda, date una ducha.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó extrañado el peliblanco- ¿Estas insinuando que huelo mal?

TU: - ¿Y tu eres el hijo de un medico? -arqueaste las cejas- Voy a poner un jabón desinfectante en el agua, y así tardaremos menos. Y bueno, la verdad es que si hueles algo mal.

- De acuerdo, ¡me has convencido! -el peliblanco levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza- ¿Donde tenéis el baño en este sitio?

Llevaste al delantero a los baños de la segunda planta y fuiste a buscar el jabón desinfectante. Cogiste la pastilla de la estantería del comedor y volviste rápidamente al baño.

TU: - Vale, ya estoy aquí -dijiste abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Eh! ¡Pero que haces!

TU: - ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa...? -de pronto tus ojos se abrieron como platos y tus labios formaron una perfecta O.

Goenji te miraba iracundo mientras se abrochaba rápidamente los pantalones y un colgante en forma de bota de fútbol resplandecía en su pecho desnudo.

TU: - ¿Pero que estas haciendo? -dijiste mientras te sonrojabas

- Me has dicho que me duche y te has ido. ¿Que crees que estaba haciendo? -bufó- La próxima vez que decidas entrar en un baño cerrado, avisa ¿quieres?.

Sin saber que responder le tendiste el jabón.

TU: - Picará un poco al principio -murmuraste mirando al suelo.

Él cogió el jabón y de mal talante abrió la puerta y con un "¿Te importa?" cargado de significado te invitó a salir del baño. Rápidamente hiciste una retirada táctica y saliste huiste de allí a toda prisa.  
Una vez fuera, empezaste a soltar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

"Eres la cosa mas imbécil que a parido madre, (TN)" te dijiste "¡Un poco más y le pillas en la bañera!"

Hiciste un puchero, ¿por qué estas cosas siempre te pasaban a ti?

Escuchaste un chapoteo que salía del baño y contaste lentamente hasta tres.

A los tres segundos el grito del delantero se escuchó por toda la planta:

- ¡Joder! ¡Esto no pica, escuece!

Diez minutos después el peliblanco salía disparado del baño y tu hiciste como si aquel "incidente" nunca hubiera ocurrido. Gracias al cielo, él tampoco dijo nada.

Fuisteis al salón y te sentaste a recoger los objetos del botiquín mientras él se paseaba recuperando trocitos de algodón.

Extrañada, observaste que el chico llevaba la misma ropa que antes de ducharse; el sucísimo uniforme del club de fútbol del Raimon.

TU: - ¿No tienes ropa normal? -preguntaste metiendo el esparadrapo en la bolsa.

- Ropa tengo, pero he tenido algunos problemas con mi mochila... -respondió él agachándose a recoger otro algodón- Es una historia bastante rara ¿sabes? Llevaba tres semanas buscándola, cuando un señor llamó a mi casa y preguntó si habíamos perdido una mochila negra. Nana le dijo que se había equivocado y el señor dijo que era imposible, la bolsa tenía mi nombre y dirección, por eso había podido contactar con nosotros...

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por tu mente: tu perfecto tiro de baloncesto con una mochila naranja. Te rascaste disimuladamente debajo de la oreja con la cara mas inocente del mundo.

- Pero lo más raro fue que cuando la mochila nos llegó era, efectivamente, negra como la tinta y llevaba mi nombre. A demás olía a pescado y estaba llena de pasta de dientes. Y le habían puesto un forro nuevo, que al abrirlo, ¡vimos que estaba lleno de perfume! -el delantero meneó la cabeza confundido- Ha sido lo mas raro que me ha pasado en la vida... ¿Quien la sacaría del hospital?

Tu empezaste a morderte las uñas.

TU: - Bueno, en realidad ya no importa ¿No? Ya la tienes otra vez... - murmuraste.

- No, si que importa. ¿Quien entraría a la habitación de Yuuka? Estoy seguro de haberla dejado ahí... ¿Y solo tocó mi mochila? -se volvió hacia ti con el ceño fruncido y le mantuviste la mirada unos segundos

Lentamente soltaste una risita dolorida e hiciste una mueca que el delantero entendió a la perfección. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos para seguidamente entrecerrarse de forma peligrosa.

- ¡¿TU?! ¡¿FUISTE TU?! ¡¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡ERA MI MOCHILA PREFERIDA!

TU: - Yo... Estaba enfadada ¿vale? -cruzaste los brazos sobre el pecho y rechinaste los dientes- Si acabó en la basura fue en parte culpa tuya...

- ¡¿EN LA BASURA?! ¡ESTUVE AHORRANDO 5 MESES PARA COMPRARME ESA MOCHILA!

TU: - Esa mochila no podía ser tan cara -le quitaste importancia- a demás, no sufrió daños cuando la tiré.

- ¿Pero como...? Si te hubieran visto con la mochila me lo habrían dicho... A no ser que... -se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sus ojos relampaguearon- Dime que lo que estoy pensando no ocurrió. -dijo con voz peligrosa.

TU: - Mmmm ¿Lo siento? -probaste.

- ¡¿LA TIRASTE POR LA VENTANA?! ¡¿PERO TU ESTAS LOCA?!

Veinte minutos de discusión después el peliblanco se dejó caer en el sofá mientras murmuraba "por la ventana, por la ventana..."

TU: - Venga, ya está, tampoco pasa nada ¿no? Ahora tienes una nueva mochila negra -sonreíste, dándole una palladura de ánimo al tiempo que te sentabas a su lado.

Él giró su vista hacia ti y entrecerró los ojos.

- Podría denunciarte por esto ¿sabes? Pasarías el resto de tu vida entre rejas -murmuró amenazante.

TU: - ¿Por qué será que siempre que discutimos acabo amenazada de cárcel? -reíste burlona.

- Tu ríete -se irguió- ya tendrás tiempo de llorar cuando compartas una celda de cinco metros cuadrados con una asesina en serie... ¡El que ríe el ultimo ríe mejor!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco te levantaste del sofá y apoyando las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana miraste al jardín trasero, donde los niños hacían una pelea de barro. Hiciste un mohín. Otra enorme colada para mañana...

- ¿Cuantos años tienen? -escuchaste la voz del delantero justo detrás tuyo, sin el menor asomo del tono burlesco con el que había hablado apenas unos minutos antes.

Debía de tener verdadera curiosidad...

TU: - La mayoría tiene mas de tres, a estepcion de dos niños y una niña, pero ninguno tiene menos de un año. Los más mayores son Lucas y Beth, son gemelos y tienen once años. Luego está Amy, pero ella ya no cuenta, es demasiado mayor. Desde hace un par de meses vive en un apartamento en el centro, y viene a vernos de vez en cuando.

El peliblanco observó con interés a los niños. Tal vez, cuando Yuuka se despertara, podría traerla para que hiciera algunos amigos...

- Y... Todos son... Sois... Ya sabes...

TU: - ¿Huérfanos? -sonreíste con cansancio: a todas las personas que te habían preguntado eso, se les atragantaba la última palabra.

- Como hermanos -susurró el delantero en respuesta.

Tus ojos se abrieron de asombro y te volviste a mirarle. Estaba recostado en la pared y te miraba como si pudiera ver através de ti, através de esa cortina que habías cerrado entre el resto del mundo y tu, como si solo con mirarte a los ojos supiera lo que estabas pensando...

Y eso daba mucho miedo.

Parpadeaste, apartandote de su mirada.

TU: - ¡Vaya, es tardísimo! -gritaste muy tensa, con un deje de histeria en la voz- ¡La señora Di'Angelo debe estar a punto de llegar! ¡Tienes que irte! -le empujaste con rudeza por todo el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida.

El sorprendido delantero se dejó empujar hasta que se le pasó la impresión.

- Pero... ¡(TA)!

TU: - ¿Que? -preguntaste, echándole fuera del recibidor y apunto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices- mira el otro día tuve un pequeño problema y no me apetece repetirlo, a si que... ¡Fuerafuerafuerafuera! -dijiste empujándole a fuera.

- ¿Eh? -el peliblanco parpadeó confundido.

"Esta chica está loca..." pensó.

TU: - Venga, que sí, ten cuidado con los entrenamientos y todo eso ¿Eh? -le dirigiste una sonrisa radiante y cerraste la puerta.

Te diste la vuelta y, con el corazón aún latiendo rápidamente te dirigías a la cocina cuando el sonó el timbre. Y al abrir la puerta no era otro que el delantero.

TU: - ¿Que pasa? -gruñiste intentando no sonar demasiado alterada.

- Ah, nada -sonrió él, encogiendose de hombros- Solo quería decirte que la próxima vez que quieras bañarte con alguien, no le eches de tu casa a empujones si no lo consigues. Es un tanto violento.

Tu boca se abrió con un chasquido y el se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar los escalones.

- Y (TN) -te sorprendió que te llamara por tu nombre- Si querías que me bañara contigo, no tenias mas que decirlo -y te dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

TU: - Agh, ¡cállate! -bufaste, deseándole una larga serie de heridas que tu pudieras desinfectar y vendar con manos despreocupadas, antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Conteniendo el aliento, apoyaste la oreja en la puerta hasta que escuchaste desaparecer los pasos del delantero de fuego.

"Como hermanos..."

Y con sollozo, te dejaste caer al suelo escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

**Do you wanna be somebdy else?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With they big fake smiles and stupid lies,**

**While deep inside you´re bleeding...**

* * *

**Y ya hemos llegado al final de este cap :), no a tenido mucha chicha, pero en fin, podis echarle la culpa a IE por no poder hacer ni dos capitulos sin que salga un partido de futbol ¬¬... este es mas corto que los últimos capitulos pero era necesario (a si que espero que a pesar de eso os haya gustado)**

**Y bueno.. como no hay demasiada trama, no se me ocurren preguntas pero bueno, esta el Endaki... ya sabéis, Endo necesita tener a alguien que le apoye y eso... pero estoy abierta a sugerencias con esta pareja, porque aunque me gusta... no se si termina de encajar...**

**Y claro, tambien esta que pensará hacer Kido...**

**Ah, y sin olvidarnos de que aquí hemos conocido al fin el destino de la mochila de Goenji XD (aunque no es exactamente lo que imaginabas Luci ;))**

**Y por supuesto, tal vez alguien tenga alguna teoria sobre tu "bipolaridad": un segundo antes estas "jijijaja" y un segundo despues estas llorando como una magdela...**

**Vaya! al final si me han salido unas cuantas preguntas XP**

**Y ahora tengo que despedirme por que estoy segura de que no he contestado a lagún review...  
**

**en fin, bss y hasta la proxima :)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno, cuelgo esto rapidisimo que tengo que ir a estudiar geografia! (que cerdos son los profesores ¬¬... dicen: venga, examen del relieve de... que te diria yo, así por redondear... _TODO EL MUNDO_ para... si dentro de dos dias me parece bien ¬¬...¡ ¿¡como pueden dormir por las noches siendo tan cabrones?! ¿¡No se les corta la digestion o algo de la maldad acumulada?! **

**en fin... ¬¬ hoy no pongo disclaimer porque estoy rebelde! muajajaja! soy una chica mala que pasa de la autoridad! Hay no! que vienen los de level 5! **

**Socorroooooooo!**

* * *

**nunca se me dio demasiado bien**

**poner las cartas sobre la mesa.**

**Quisiera ser capaz, decirte la verdad...**

**decirte que me va realmente mal.**

**Te tengo que olvidar...**

Kido Yuuto nunca había sido un gran entusiasta de los estadios de fútbol.

Tampoco de las grandes masas de gente, los perritos calientes o los gritos. Sobre todo los gritos.

"Pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer" se dijo el estratega levantando los ojos para mirar el enorme estadio de Fútbol Frontier que se alzaba ante él.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y subió los escalones procurando no mirar a nadie.

Una vez dentro y seguro de que nadie le había visto por allí, relajó los hombros y empezó su misión.

Evitó los pasillos llenos de gente y sacó un plano del estadio. Lo extendió con cuidado frente a sí y recorrió con los ojos las zonas marcadas en rojo.  
Las únicas zonas en las que podía encontrarse el asiento de una persona que no hubiera reservado la entrada con meses de antelación.

Como tú.

Sin apartar la vista del papel se dirigió hacia la primera zona roja.

**-0-  
**

- Pareces un hámster. ¡Deja ya de moverte! -rió un divertido portero.

Levantaste una ceja artísticamente, dándole a entender que no le estabas pillando la gracia a su chiste.

TU: - No eres gracioso, Endo. Nunca lo has sido. No intentes parecerlo ahora.

La sonrisa del muchacho se convirtió en una pequeña mueca y rodó los ojos antes de responderte.

- Gracias. Casi había olvidado lo amable que te pones cuando ves demasiada gente...

Con un pequeño bufido desviaste la vista de la cara del moreno para mirar por encima de su hombro: ¡aquella sala estaba llena de gente! ¿Como podían seguir entrando personas por la puerta? ¡¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que NO CABÍA NADIE MAS?!

Pero seguían entrando. Algo que, si te hubieras parado a pensarlo, era perfectamente normal: el famoso instituto Sennou se enfrentaba contra la nueva revolución del Fútbol Frontier, el Raimon.

Perfectamente normal. Si te hubieras parado a pensarlo, claro.

TU: - Por favor, ni que regalaras móviles o algo... -murmuraste al ver a un grupo de chicas tras Endo que os miraban desde el otro lado de la sala. O más bien, le miraban. Reían tontamente cada vez que el capitán sonreía y hasta lanzaron un gritito cuando se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

- ¿Eh? -el moreno parpadeó asombrado y miró hacia los lados- ¿Que pasa?

Una fina sonrisa se extendió por tu rostro; hay, Endo...

TU: - Nada, nada. -le tocaste el hombro con cariño- Pero pobre de la chica que se enamore de ti...

Soltaste una risa cristalina y ni te diste cuenta del sonrojo que le causaron tus palabras al portero, que procuraba mirar a cualquier parte menos a ti.

- ¿Alguien me cuenta cual es el chiste?

De pronto Goenji se encontraba a vuestro lado. Al lado de Endo para ser exactos. Aun te sorprendía lo amigos que se habían echo esos dos en tan poco tiempo.

TU: - Ah, no es nada, esas chicas de... ¡Oh, venga, otra vez no! -resoplaste llevándote una mano a la frente.

Y es que tus "amigas" habían empezado a dar saltitos lanzar murmullos de emoción lo bastante altos para que pudieras oírlos.

- ¡Ay dios mío! ¡Es exactamente como le había imaginado! -reía una rubia que miraba a Goenji con adoración y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

"Si, exactamente igual de puntiagudo ¿verdad?" te dijiste rodando los ojos mentalmente.

Los dos jugadores del Raimon que se encontraban frente a ti se giraron extrañados hacia las chicas de la esquina.

- ¡Pero fijaos en los ojazos del capitán! -una morena agitaba las manos ansiosa- Cuando sea modelo, lo primero que haré...

"¿Modelo? ¿Tu?" soltaste una risita maliciosa "Ya, de correas para perros ¿no guapa?"

- ¿Que... Que hacen? -Endo miraba sorprendido como las chicas empezaban a dar saltitos y gritos de emoción.

- ¿No es obvio? -Goenji les dedicó una sonrisa torcida- Quieren un autógrafo de...

TU: - Y ahora el auto bombo... -murmuraste asegurándote de que te escuchara.

- ... el futuro mayor goleador del Fútbol Frontier -terminó mirándote divertido.

- A... ¿Y por que hacen eso? -preguntó el portero sin apartar la vista de sus "fans"

TU: - Son tontas. Es por eso por lo que las chicas tienen fama de histéricas... ¡Nos dejan en mal lugar a todas las demás! -bufaste indignada.

- Vaaaya... -el delantero levantó las cejas divertido- ¿Son celos eso que escucho? Tu también puedes ponerte histérica cuando pasemos por delante de ti, seria de lo mas divertido... -se carcajeó en tu cara.

TU: - Mira, arbustito, no se que es lo que te hace tanta gracia pero...

- Bueno... -Endo, ignorando vuestra conversación, seguía con la mirada fija en sus nuevas admiradoras- La verdad es que creo que tu te pusiste exactamente igual que ellas cuando vino a la ciudad ese cantante que tanto te gusta... Sip, estoy seguro de que dabas los mismos saltos que esa de ahí...

El portero levantó un brazo para señalar a la chica a la que se refería mientras tu enrojecías hasta la médula. ¿Se podía ser mas metepatas?

TU: - Lo... ¡Lo mío era completamente diferente! -te justificaste- ¡Él era famoso!

Pero el portero tenía razón. Tu también habías hecho cosas de esas, ¿por que te molestaba tanto que las hicieran ellas?

"No me importa que se pongan así... Mientras no sea con ellos."

Encarnaste las cejas. ¿No podían ir a molestar a Kabellama? ¿O a Max? Te callaste al ver a pasar corriendo a Kazemaru. Huía desesperadamente de tres locas que llevaban unas tijeras.

Una agradable voz femenina anunció por los megáfonos que el partido estaba apunto de empezar, y rogó a todo el mundo que se dirigiera a sus asientos, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! -gritó un emocionado capitán- ¡Se van a enterar estos... Estos... Droides!

El peliblanco y tu le mirasteis con una ceja levantada.

- Los droides eran de la guerra de las galaxias, Endo. -le sonrió él.

TU: - Estos como mucho serian ciborgs o algo así...

- Am... -el portero pareció derrotado durante unos segundos- ¡Bueno, que importa! -dijo recuperando la sonrisa- ¡En las pelis, los buenos siempre ganan!

Y se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa. El peliblanco te dirigió una mirada de "tranquila, yo cuidaré de él" y se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de salir tranquilamente tras el portero.

Endo parecía muy seguro de su victoria... Pero, aunque no habías dicho nada delante del moreno, tu no lo tenias tan claro.

En las películas los buenos siempre ganan...

"Y en la vida real, los buenos siempre hacen lo que dicen los malos"

Los observaste alejarse hacia los vestuarios hecha un manojo de nervios.

**-o-**

Tras veinte minutos y doce zonas rojas, el capitán de la Teikoku había decidido que el lugar mas probable en el que te situarías seria en la grada derecha, en los asientos del 15 al 46, seguramente en uno de los extremos y en una fila del medio cerca de las salidas de emergencia. No estarías cerca de puestos de comida que te entorpecieran la huida en caso de necesidad, ni tampoco demasiado cerca del palco reservado al equipo Raimon.

Claro que después de todos esos cálculos, le pareció que esperar de pie en los palcos del 15 al 46 iba a ser muy aburrido y desperstigioso para alguien como él, por lo que decidió que simplemente haría lo que Kagellama le había enseñado.

Se dirigió a recepción con tal aire diplomático que hasta su padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso.

- ¡Señorita! -llamó, apoyando un brazo en el mostrador.

- ¡Si! ¡Si, un segundo!

Una muchacha morena salió rápidamente de alguna puerta que el centrocampista no podía ver y se le quedó mirando extrañada.

Por el tono autoritario de su voz, Marina, que acababa de empezar a trabajar en el estadio, había confundido al muchacho de rastas con su jefe.

- Ah, pero si solo eres un niño -sonrió algo mas relajada. Y es que últimamente su jefe no estaba muy contento con ella.

Pero ahora el heredero Yuuto tampoco lo estaba. Con una mueca de asco ante la palabra "niño" sacó un sobre del interior de su chaqueta y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Puso un solo dedo encima del sobre, en el que solo se veían unas palabras:

"Para usted, que lo recibe"

Marina levantó las cejas y extendió la mano con curiosidad.

- Ni se le ocurra. -murmuró el de rastas fijando los extraños googles que llevaba en el rostro de la recepcionista- Quiero a alguien de arriba.

Ella sonrió incómoda. Eso era lo mas raro que le había pasado nunca.

Con un gesto le hizo pasar a una pequeña sala donde los empleados solían ir a tomar un café, antes de encararle abiertamente.

- Oye chaval, si esto es una broma o algo, ¿te importaría hacerla cuando no esté yo? ¿Mañana, por ejemplo?

Kido la taladró con la mirada y en sus gafas se reflejaron los ojos de la chica.

Sonrió de lado con maldad.

Parecía un autentico demonio.

- Llame a su superior inmediatamente y pasaré por alto su mala educación -repitió el con voz peligrosamente suave.

La morena le miró una ultima vez antes de coger el teléfono.

**-0-**

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces antes de devolverle el sobre a Kido.

- Bien señor. Parece que tiene usted sus contactos. -murmuró, colocándose las gafas con un dedo.

Marina observó atónita como el jefe de su jefe se dirigía a un chaval de máximo quince años, como si fuera un alto cargo de alguna empresa importante.

Alguien incluso por encima de él.

- Bueno. -sonrió el de rastas- Podría decirse que conozco a alguien, que conoce a alguien.

El jefe asintió gravemente. Marina solo le llamaba así, "el jefe". Ni si quiera sabia como se llamaba, y a nadie le importaba. Ella estaba demasiado abajo en la cadena como para saber que el hombre que se entrevistaba con el chico dirigía el torneo Frontier.

- Contactos poderosos, desde luego. Si me acompaña, yo mismo le enseñaré donde están las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad.

El chico agitó una mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

- Déjelo, podré encontrar lo que busco.

- No lo dudo, señor. Déle recuerdos a su padre.

- Si, si. Por supuesto -murmuró distraído.

Y un segundo después, Marina era sacada a empujones de la habitación.

**-0-**

"Bien, a ver que tal va esto..." pensaste mientras te sentabas tranquilamente.

Hacía un bonito día para jugar al fútbol, pensabas. Hacia sol, pero tampoco demasiado, y de vez en cuando pasaba una brisita fresca que era maravillosa.

Si. Un bonito día para ganar un partido. Tal vez no tan bonito para perderlo.

Suspirando recorriste el campo con los ojos tras tus ya características gafas de sol mientras los equipos salían al campo.

En comparación con la seriedad de la marcha militar que llevaban los jugadores del Sennou, el Raimon parecía un equipo de parbulitos.

"Espero que no jueg..." de pronto te recorrió un escalofrío. Un enorme escalofrío. De esos que te entran cuando...

Te giraste rápida como un rayo. Pero allí no había nadie. Bueno, nadie aparte del millón y medio de personas que observaban ansiosos como el arbitró daba comienzo al partido.

Te abofeteaste mentalmente. ¡Allí había un montón de gente! Cualquiera habría podido hacer saltar tus alarmas...

Pero allí ocurría algo raro. Durante toda la primera parte tus alarmas estuvieron saltando hasta hacer que la cabeza te doliera.

Empezó la segunda parte y un dolor particularmente fuerte te sacudió de arriba a abajo.

Con un bufido de cansancio volvías la vista al partido cuando un aliento que no era tuyo te acarició la mejilla.

- Vaya... Eres difícil de sorprender, ¿Eh?

Te tensaste por completo, de la impresión no podías moverte.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?"

Por el rabillo del ojo podías ver la cara del capitán de la Teikoku asomando por tu hombro derecho.

Estaba en el asiento de detrás del tuyo, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia ti y las gafas apuntando hacia el campo de juego. Nadie de los que estaban allí podía pensar siquiera que te estaba hablando, y mucho menos que te miraba sin disimulo, analizando tus reacciones.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando el comandante me dijo que tenía que encontrar a una chica por él, me quedé muy sorprendido -rió- ¿Tenia que buscarle YO una chica? Es decir, las chicas... No servís para mucho. No me malinterpretes, es solo que Kagellama suele tener planes algo sucios para sus "amigas", ya sabes...

Sabias que debías hacer algo. Hablar, gritar, darle un puñetazo. Pero tenerle tan cerca te ponía nerviosa y no te dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

A si que pusiste una mueca de asco y giraste un poco la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa perversa.

- Claro que luego me dijo tu edad. Entonces empecé a pensar que debía ser otra cosa... Pero al verte... Bien podría ser la primera... A mi tampoco me importaría... -murmuró distraído, alzando una mano con la que te acarició la mejilla.

De pronto te moviste. El contacto te envió una corriente de energía que te traspasó como un rayo y te apartaste del muchacho todo lo rápido que pudiste.

Le dirigiste tu mejor mirada de odio mientras salías al pasillo central.

- ¿Que te crees que estas haciendo? -tu voz se volvió peligrosa.

Era agradable poder hablar, en vez de estar paralizada como si fueras tonta.

- ¡Tranquila! Solo estaba bromeando (TN)... -se irguió con esa estúpida sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Era todavía más agradable no sentir su aliento entorpeciendo el hilo de tus pensamientos.

Pusiste a tu mente a trabajar a toda prisa.

TU: - ¿(TN)? -pusiste la mejor cara de incredulidad que fuiste capaz- Mira, no se de que vas ¡pero como no te largues ahora mismo voy a llamar a seguridad!

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y te miró aburrido.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que montar una escena? ¿Crees que es necesario? -dio un paso hacia ti.

Tu te alejaste otro tanto.

TU: - No te acerques a mi -gruñiste.

- ¡Venga (TN), no seas cría! ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿No piensas hablarme nunca más o que? -se carcajeó.

TU: - No se quien es esa (TN) a la que buscas, pero te has equivocado. ¡No soy yo! ¡Déjame en paz!

De pronto su risa se apagó. Lentamente terminó de acortar la distancia que os separaba y él también estaba en el pasillo central.

- No te hagas la tonta, niña. Se perfectamente lo que he venido a buscar. -tras las gafas, sus ojos se volvieron finas rendijas- Antes de hacer algo me aseguro de informarme bien, (TN) (TA).

Apretaste los dientes furiosa. No te quedaba más salida que...

Salir corriendo.

**-0-**

Jadeando, te dejaste resbalar hasta el suelo.

Estabas agotada. Pero habías conseguido darle esquinazo al centrocampista, y eso era todo un logro. Querrías haber llegado hasta la salida principal pero...

El problema era que habías terminado en el almacén de fregonas del estadio de fútbol.

Si, la orientación no era tu punto fuerte...

No tenias ni idea de como iba el partido, pero no tenias tiempo para sentirte culpable. ¡Que te estaba persiguiendo un loco, por dios! Endo tendría que entenderlo...

Con cuidado pegaste la oreja a la puerta, atenta a cualquier movimiento, pero todo parecía en calma...

Abriste la puerta silenciosamente y miraste hacia ambos lados. Avanzaste por el pasillo con sigilo.  
Solo cuando estuviste segura de que la salida estaba en esa dirección echaste a correr de nuevo.

TU: - ¡VENGA YA! -el grito te salió del fondo del alma.

Estabas de nuevo en la grada de la que habías escapado de Kido.

TU: - ¿Sabes mundo? Esto no tiene ni puta gracia... -maldeciste apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

- Pues con esto seguro que te partes de risa -susurró una voz a tus espaldas.

Antes de que pudieras gritar el capitán de la Teikoku ya te había agarrado de las muñecas y te había estampado con la pared mas cercana.

Te puso cara a la pared y te retorció salvajemente el brazo derecho, inmovilizándote.

- ¿Vas a quedarte quieta de una vez? -gruñó amenazante.

TU: - ¿Tu que crees? -bufaste a duras penas. El lado izquierdo de tu cara se aplastaba contra la pared. Te sacudiste con rudeza una vez más.

Él te ignoró y sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿Eso eran unas... Esposas?

"No." Te quedaste helada. No podías pasearte por el estadio con unas esposas, aunque consiguieras libraste de él... Los guardias de seguridad se fijarían en alguien esposado...

La realidad se te vino encima como un peso muerto al notar el frío metal alrededor de las muñecas.

La sensación de estar atrapada. Hacia mucho que no la sentías tan fuertemente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se había acabado. Adiós (TN) (TA).

Algún día había que perder.

Kido debió de notar el momento en que rendiste. En cuanto escuchaste el "clak" de las esposas al cerrase, tus hombros cayeron hacia delante y agachaste la cabeza.

"No. No. No." clavaste la mirada en el suelo, incrédula.

Siempre lo habías planeado todo. Cada vez que dabas un paso, era porque habías estado planificando todos los resultados.

Y sin embargo, ahora tenias que averiguar si ese Kagellama...

Sin miramientos Kido te agarró un hombro y te empujó por la grada. Caminaste por el estadio como sonámbula, con Kido a tu lado como una sombra. Tal vez si hubieras levantado la vista, podrías haber visto que no apartaba los ojos de ti.

Pero tenías la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

"Tal vez Kagellama no sepa nada de ella..." lo que era bastante probable. Si se hubiera puesto en contacto con ellos, no se lo habrían contado todo. Simplemente le habrían dicho que te encontrara.

"Pero si solo quiere mandarme allí de nuevo... ¿Por que el estadio? Podría haber venido al orfanato o..."

Las palabras del muchacho de rastas rozaron tu mente.

"No servís para mucho"

Llegasteis hasta las puertas que daban acceso al edificio. Él las abrió y siguió andando, pero tus pies se detuvieron justo antes de cruzar.

"No. Eso no."

¿Tan poco les importabas que...?

TU: - Estabas... Estabas bromeando ¿verdad? -las palabras barbotaron de tus labios antes de que pudieras detenerlas- Él no... No va a... Lo de las "amigas" te lo has inventado ¿verdad?

Volviste la vista nada más terminar la frase. No te atrevías a mirarle a los ojos por miedo a la repuesta.

Él abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Lo siento. -murmuró.

El miedo se te clavó como un puñal en el pecho.

Tus ojos se clavaron en él como dos carbones encendidos, pero te sostuvo la mirada. No mentía.

Kagellama estaría encantado de divertirse un poco contigo antes de que volvieras a casa.

Lo mas seguro es que hasta tuviera permiso.

Las rodillas te empezaron a temblar, descontroladas y tus manos empezaron a sudar. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas bajo la atenta mirada del de rastas.

Iban a sentarse a esperar a que el hombre que planeó el atropello de Yuuka decidiera que ya se había cansado de ti.

"¿Padre, por qué me odias tanto?"

Pero tenias que ser valiente. Valor. Era lo único en tu vida que era tuyo. Lo único que era real. Eras valiente.

Y había llegado la hora de demostrarlo.

Saldrías de aquel estadio exactamente igual que habías entrado: con la cabeza bien alta. Aceptarías lo que pasara y no le darías a Kagellama ni a ese chico el gusto de mostrar lo aterrada que estabas.

A si que te pusiste la máscara. Te incorporaste lentamente y las manos dejaron de temblarte. Tu rostro se volvió de piedra, inescrutable, y avanzaste hacia el capitán de la Teikoku sin vacilar.

TU: - Bien. Solo era eso. -dijiste, sin que la voz te temblara un ápice.

Solo una cosa rompió el total control que tenias sobre ti misma: una solitaria lágrima recorrió tu mejilla.

Te detuviste frente a él, esperando que se apartara de la entrada. Pero él no se movió.

Aunque fuera difícil decirlo, pues los googles le tapaban los ojos, podrías haber jurado que te miraba con un respeto que antes no estaba ahí.

Con un solo movimiento, se puso detrás de ti a abrió las esposas.

Durante un segundo te quedaste ahí, con las manos aun tras la espalda.

- Vete -murmuró él, a tu espalda.

Pero no te moviste. No entendías por que hacia eso.

- Vete -repitió, algo mas alto.

Lentamente te giraste para mirarle frente a frente. Te enfrentaste a esas extrañas gafas que escondían sus ojos.

TU: - ¿Por que? -parpadeaste perpleja.

El retrocedió un paso.

- Antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y en cuanto acabó la frase, te diste la vuelta y saliste corriendo.

No tenias muy claro hacia donde corrías, pero te alejabas, eso era lo importante.

Te alejabas del chico de Kagellama.

Te alejabas del destino, intentando correr más rápido que él.

Te alejabas de Endo.

Te alejabas del Raimon.

Del orfanato. De Amy. La señora DiAngelo.

De Liss.

Te alejabas de...

Fue entonces cuando escuchaste los gritos. Dejaste de correr y observaste el campo. Viste a dos cuerpos caer al suelo.

TU: - ¡Goenji!

Y te diste la vuelta.

Te alejabas para no volver.

Pero volviste.

**Y solo quedan dos opciones:**

**quedarme quieta o echar a correr...**

**Y me pongo a correr,**

**¿Ya que puedo perder?**

**No te logré olvidar...**

**Ni lo intenté quizá...**

* * *

**Bien, pues terminamos este capitulito. no me mateis, llevo dos semanas de asquerosos, horrendos, infernales, chapuceros, aburridos, y jodidos examenes ... ODIO el colegio. El dia que me encuentre al que lo inventó, espero que esteís por allí, lo grabeís y lo colgeis en youtube, por que va a ser EPÎCO. Ya tengo una alianza para darle una paliza que le duela a los hijos de sus hijos n.n.**

**podeis apuntaros si quereís ;)  
**

**ah, y Lucy y Hiroshi, siento no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, es que me meto en FF hoy por primera vez en dos semanas (los motivos, pues eso, me he estado quejando de ellos durante unas seis lineas...) a si que os contesto aquí y en paz ok?  
**

**LUCY: "la felicidad guoo"? O.o vale, tu cole debe ser muy aburrido... XP me alegro de que te gunte n.n! y si! volvió jajajajaja pero el negro le da un tono mas varonil, no crees? XD bien.. supongo que como se me ocurra poner EndoxNatsumi puedo considerarme un cadaver no? XP y quien sabe? los hermanitos son siempre tan misteriosos...  
**

**bss!  
**

**HIROSHI: espero que no hayas muerto de ansiedad, no podría perdonarmelo XD aqui te dejo este, chiquitín, pero prometo que el proximo tendrá un mínimo de 4,ooo palabras, palabrita boy scout! XP  
**

**chau!  
**

**y pues eso... que me tengo que ir a estudiar ¬¬... pero enfin, ya sabeis, si hay alguien más que odie esudiar aquí debajo hay un enorme, blaco y vacio cuadrado que esta deseando que escribais algo en él! n.n  
**

**(por si no se pilla la indirecta: me dejais un review?)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mundo! :D si, si, no es una alucinación estoy aquí! ya se que falta una semana y eso pero fijaos todo lo que pueden hacer un finde lluvioso, la musica de Adam Lambert y las dulces palabras (cof amenazas cof) de Hoshiri cuando se combinan... brr, es realmente aterrador :S**

**Disclaimer: todos os lo sabeis y yo estoy cantando, a si que nos lo saltamos ok? :)**

**Este cap esta dedicado a mi querida HoshiriMidorikawa, (nunca más me olvidaré de ese nick, enserio XD aunque te lo cambies yo pienso seguir llamándote así para asegurarme de que lo digo bien XP) que gracias a ella es por lo que teneis este cap adelantado, y tambien a mi recien descubierta alma gemela a la que prometí dedicarle los caps, a si que aquí lo tienes Nat! **

**Y en fin, ahora a leer que es lo que todos estáis esperando ;)**

* * *

**I stil feel your touch in my dreams...**

**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,**

**And every time we kiss I sure I can fly.**

**Can you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last...**

Te estaban siguiendo.

Te habías dado cuenta de ello en cuanto habías salido del orfanato y hacia por lo menos media hora que estabas dando vueltas por la ciudad intentando despistar a tu perseguidor.

Pero ya te habías cansado de huir.

Doblaste la esquina del descampado y serpenteaste por callejones llenos de restaurantes de ramen a los lados.

Una sombra dobló la misma esquina a la imprudente distancia de unos cinco pasos.

Un giro a la derecha y "voi la". Un precioso callejón sin salida.

Una sonrisa perversa iluminó tu rostro.

"Vamos, acércate. Dejame que te vea..."

Aceleraste el paso un pelín y tu perseguidor se acercó, creyendo que ibas a echar a correr.

Por supuesto no esperaba que tu fueses a darte la vuelta.

En cuanto sentiste su aliento en la nuca te giraste para quedar de cara a él.

Le mandaste un puñetazo directo al torso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Concentraste el golpe en los primeros dos nudillos, mándandole una clara indirecta: No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

Aprovechaste su momentáneo encogimiento para levantar la pierna izquierda hasta la altura de la cadera, pegándole una patada con el pie en la parte de atrás de su rodilla derecha.

Él retrocedió aturdido e intentó darte un puñetazo que nunca llegó a tu barbilla.

Simplemente cortaste su golpe con un movimiento seco de la mano izquierda, y agarrando su puño e inmovilizando su muñeca echaste el brazo derecho hacia atrás antes de acelerar el hombro y asestarle tremendo un codazo en la mandíbula. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le volviste a cruzarle la cara esta vez en la mejilla contraria, trayendo el codo de nuevo hacia ti.

Tu perseguidor gritó y se soltó de tu agarre retrocediendo un par de pasos intentando alejarse.

Tremendo error. Se notaba que era un principiante.

Aprovechando la distancia que él había impuesto cambiaste tu centro de gravedad a la pierna derecha y, trasladando todo tu peso a dicha pierna, te pusiste completamente en horizontal, extendiendo la pierna izquierda cual larga era antes de impactarla con una fuerza aterradora en la parte derecha de su cabeza.

Él cayó al suelo seminconsciente, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y escupiendo sangre al suelo. Sin siquiera mirarle dos veces te sentaste sobre su cadera pasate una mano por debajo de su brazo derecho, agarraste su hombro y tiraste hacia de él hacia ti, inmovilizandole.

- ¡Me rindo! ¡Para! ¡Para! -chilló él, retorciendose de dolor.

Tu pusiste tu mejor cara de poker y le agarraste un poco mas fuerte. No tenias ningún remordimiento. Sabias que estabas siendo benevolente con él: cualquiera de los golpes que le habías dado podría haberle matado si los llegas a aplicar con mas fuerza.

Incluso conocías unas diez formas de dejarle inconsciente o romperle algún tendón desde la posición en la que estabas. Y otras seis de matarle antes de que dijera una palabra mas.

TU: - ¿Como te llamas?

Él giró un poco la cabeza hacia ti. Su pelo azul estaba decorado con motitas rojas de sangre: le habías partido una ceja.

- D-Domon -balbuceó

Le sonreíste fríamente y agudizaste la voz.

TU: - Ah, claro. Domon. ¡Hola Domon! ¿Que hay Domon? -la sonrisa desapareció de tu rostro abruptamente, dando paso a una mirada fría como el hielo- Domon ¿que más?

El peliazul empezó a temblar. Sus músculos empezaban a pasarle factura por estar inmovilizados.

- ¡Por Dios, soy Domon! ¡Domon Asuka! Voy al equipo de fútbol con Mamoru...

Alzaste una ceja, sorprendida. Si. Ahora le recordabas. También era el chico que te había estado espiando en el primer partido del Raimon. ¿Se había unido al club de Endo?

"Que raro..."

TU: - Ya, ya. Preciosa historia, pero no me interesa. -tiraste un poco mas de su hombro e ignorando sus quejidos, continuaste- ¿Por que me seguías, Domon?

Él entrecerró los ojos un instante. El suficiente para darte cuenta de que iba a mentir.

- ¿Seguirte yo? ¡Pero si solo estaba dando un paseo! -rió nervioso- Luego te he visto y e pensado en venir a charlar un poco contigo, porque nosotros no nos conocemos mucho y...

Bostezaste sonoramente.

TU: - Anda, cállate. -y sin miramientos le diste un codazo en la nuca dejándole inconsciente.

Te levantaste y empezaste a registrar los bolsillos del defensa. No había mucho. Unas chocolatinas, la cartera con menos de tres euros...

"Uy, esto puede venirme bien" pensaste mientras te metías un bono bus en el bolsillo.

"A ver que mas tienes Domon... ¡Aja! Esto esta mejor..."

Sacaste un móvil del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones del peliazul. Las ultimas llamadas habían sido de un tal "Kido Y"

Sonreíste divertida.

"Vaya Kido, creo que te has quedado sin contacto"

Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo te diste la vuelta y saliste del callejón dejando a un defensa del Raimon inconsciente en el frío suelo, con su móvil en tu bolsillo.

**-0-**

Tocaste al timbre con impaciencia durante un par de minutos.

- ¡Voooy! -se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Tu simplemente volviste a apretar el botón.

- ¡Que ya voy!

Llamaste de nuevo.

Ibas a tocar por quinta vez cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un Goenji Shuuya con los ojos entrecerrados te miraba acusadoramente.

- Vuelve a tocar ese botoncito infernal y MUERES. - amenazó.

- Eso sería si puedes cogerme -reíste apartando la mano del timbre.

- Podría alcanzaste hasta con los ojos cerrados. Esto de llevar muletas se me da cada día mejor.

Y es que el delantero estrella del Raimon tenía la pierna izquierda escayolada desde la cadera al tobillo, signo de la lesión sufrida en el anterior partido de fútbol Frontier.

Te invitó a pasar con un gesto.

Te condujo hacia el interior de su casa con sorprendente agilidad: si que se había adaptado rápido a las muletas.

Le seguiste hasta una sala acogedora pintada de un amarillo suave que parecía ser el salón. Con un suspiro de satisfacción se dejó caer en en sofá y subió las piernas, recostándose cual largo era. Colocó las manos tras la cabeza despreocupadamente antes de mirarte con curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo saber a que viene esta visita? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

TU: - Venía sobre todo a echarte una bronca enorme por jugar demasiado fuerte contra el Sennou... -le miraste de arriba a abajo mientras te sentabas en el sofá frente a él- Pero supongo que no iba a servir de mucho.

Te dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

- Tienes que admitir que fue un partido genial -se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreirte- No me lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo...

Clavó la mirada en el techo con aire soñador, probablemente recordando algún momento concreto del partido.

Tu retorciste tu camiseta con los dedos.

"Si, un partido fantástico" te mordiste el labio con disimulo.

En el fondo sabías que aquello estaba mal. No deberías estar allí. Recorriste el salón con los ojos.

Tendrías que haberte ido cuando pudiste. No tendrías que haberte dado la vuelta. Tendrías que...

- ¿Sabes? -la voz de Goenji interrumpió tus pensamientos- A veces me pregunto cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin jugar al fútbol.

Parpadeaste al volver la vista hacia él. Ni si quiera había apartado la vista del techo.

- Es extraño pensar que todo ese tiempo estuve decidido a no tocar un balón nunca más... -rió por lo bajo- Era un iluso. Creo que amo demasiado el fútbol como para olvidarlo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo cerrando los ojos.

Le miraste ladeando la cabeza.

Deberías haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad. No sabías que era exactamente lo que impulsó a darte la vuelta en ese estadio, pero no deberías haberle hecho caso.

Sin embargo, lo que fuera que te había echo retroceder entonces era lo mismo que te impulsaba ahora fijar tus ojos en el delantero de fuego como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Observaste con cuidado el extraño brillo de sus ojos, que incluso a esa distancia eras capaz de identificar; la forma de su mentón...

- Por Dios, estoy empezando a parecerme a Endo... -masculló él frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Apartaste los ojos de su cara con un sobresalto, de pronto algo sonrojada.

"¿Pero qué...?"

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

"Algo va mal"

No te atreviste a volver a mirarle hasta que notaste como se levantaba del sofá.

TU: - ¿A donde vas? -clavaste la mirada en él mientras recogía las muletas y se ponía en pie.

Te miró algo asombrado. Al instante te arrepentiste de habérselo preguntado. ¿Había estado hablando?

- Te lo acabo de decir -parecía reprocharte un poco la falta de atención- Tengo que salir un momento a firmar una cosa al repartidor. Vuelvo en cinco minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentiste rápidamente. Estabas de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que le sacara de la habitación el tiempo suficiente como para que ordenaras tus ideas.

Le observaste salir aturdida.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar aquí?"

Parpadeaste confusa. Tenía que ser la adrenalina de la pelea con ese Domon... Si a eso se le podía llamar pelea, claro.

Te levantaste del sofá como impulsada por un resorte. Necesitabas andar, moverte, cualquier cosa.

El bolsillo izquierdo de tus pantalones empezó a vibrar con insistencia.

Lo sacaste asombrada. Tenía un nuevo mensaje:

/_ Bien. De acuerdo. Tu ganas, no volveré a mandar a nadie que te siga. No quiero que mandes a nadie hospital... Pero te avisé. Te avisé y no te fuiste. No se que vas a hacer, pero sabes que dentro de poco tendrás que irte ¿no? No podrás esconderte de Kagellama mucho mas tiempo si sigues aquí. Mañana iré al partido con el Otaku. No vayas. Te espero mañana a las 9 en mi casa para cenar. Tengo que hablar contigo. Ponte algo bonito._

Kido. /

Cuando Goenji volvió a la habitación tu seguías mirando la pantalla del móvil boquiabierta.

- Ams... Hoolaa... Tierra llamando a (TN) -ironizó mirandote extrañado- Hoy estas muy ida ¿Sabes? No te culpo, por supuesto, es normal. A todo el mundo le resulta difícil mantener la concentración cuando esta en la misma habitación que yo.

Te guiñó un ojo con chulería y te guardaste el móvil rápidamente en el bolsillo. Te dolía la cabeza y empezabas a marearte. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el partido contra el Sennou? ¿Dos semanas? Y ahora tenían otro partido... Uno al que no pensabas ir ni aunque todo el equipo se pusiera de rodillas y te rogara.

- Bueno... ¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial?

Murmuraste lo primero que se te ocurrió:

TU: - ¿Me enseñas tu casa?

**-0-**

- ¿Pero por qué no? -el delantero no parecía poder creerse que te negaras.

TU: - Eres muy pesadito, Shuuya. He dicho que no y es que no. -bufaste mientras le seguías por la "visita guiada" de su casa.

"Cuando Amy se entere de que hago visitas turísticas por la casa de su jefe..." te dieron ganas de sonreír.

- No entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto... -el peliblanco abrió una puerta que daba a un largo pasillo y continuó la marcha sin girarase, convencido de que le seguías- Ser gerente no puede ser tan malo, si no, no tendríamos tres...

Chasqueaste la lengua con fastidio. Desde que habíais empezado a andar eso era lo único de lo que hablabais: él intentaba convencerte y tu te negabas. Y seguirías negandote.

Lo del partido contra la Sennou no podía volver a pasar.

TU: - ¿Cuantas veces hay que repetirte las cosas para que te queden claras? -bufaste- ¡Que-no-quiero-ser-gerente-de-tu-maldito-club!

Él se giró para mirarte por primera vez en todo el trallecto. Apoyó la mano en la pared.

- De acuerdo. No hace falta ponerse tan desagradable ¿Sabes? -puso los ojos en blanco un instante antes de mascullar- Ni si quiera se por que me molesto...

Volvió a darse la vuelta moviendo la cabeza y continuó andando. Pero tu no le seguiste. Solo por fastidiarle plantaste los pies en el suelo y recorriste el pasillo con la mirada.

TU: - ¿Qué hay aquí? -preguntaste señalando una puerta de madera que el peliblanco parecía haber pasado por alto.

Él se dió la vuelta y al ver la puerta que señalabas torció el gesto.

- No creo que debamos...

Pero tu ya estabas abriendo la puerta.

Era una habitación amarilla, como el salón. Dos grandes ventanales daban a un parque que había debajo de su portal y unos sillones color mostaza claro adornaban la salita. Podría haber sido una réplica del salón, pero en ella destacaba algo a primera vista: un enorme piano de cola.

TU: - Es precioso... -susurraste atónita.

Y vaya si lo era. No eras una gran entendida en música, pero aquel piano tenía una tapa reluciente y negra como el ébano, parecía antiguo y delicado y daban ganas de sentarse en su taburete para acariciar las teclas.

Pronto sentiste a Goenji detrás de ti. Se asomó a la sala por encima de tu hombro y dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

- Era de mi madre. Le encantaba la música.

Te volviste a mirarle extrañada.

"¿Era? ¿Como que era? El piano sigue aquí..."

Al entenderlo te quedaste blanca.

El delantero pareció darse cuenta de tu aturdimiento, pues se apresuró a aclarar:

- Murió hace unos cinco años. -lo decía sin emoción, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a la perdida- Este media cola es lo único suyo que queda aquí, padre se encargó de tirar o guardar todo lo de mas. Supongo que no se atrevió a tocar el piano. Esta sala se vería muy extraña sin él...

Tragaste saliva con dificultad. Ni si quiera habías estado verdaderamente interesada por lo que había en esa habitación, habías entrado simplemente porque estabas algo molesta con Goenji y a este parecía importunarle aquella puerta, ¡no querías saber que su madre había muerto cuando el debía ser un crio!

"Aunque parece que lo lleva bien" te dijiste aun asombrada.

Pero sabias por propia experiencia que dejar a alguien atrás nunca se llevaba bien.

Nunca.

Y sin saber muy bien como, tus piernas empezaron a moverse por si solas hasta el instrumento.

TU: - ¿Puedo? -ni si quiera miraste al delantero al preguntarlo, no podías apartar la mirada del piano.

- Claro... Creo -murmuró él devuelta. Parecía extrañado por la pregunta.

Levantaste la tapa con todo el cuidado del mundo y acariciaste las notas con las puntas de los dedos. Por fuera parecía que el piano fuera nuevo, pero allí, entre las rayas blancas y negras, había una finísima capa de polvo. Hacia tiempo que nadie había tocado una canción en el.

"Es una pena... Debes de sonar muy bien" te dijiste con tristeza.

Y de pronto tus manos empezaron a recorrer las diferentes escalas, blancas negras, bemoles y pedales. Todos se rendían ante tus dedos.

Desde el marco de la puerta Goenji te miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que supieras tocar.

Pero tu solo podías pensar una cosa:

"¡¿Desde cuando toco el piano?!"

No recordabas haber puesto las manos a ningún instrumento nunca, pero tus dedos recorrían las notas del teclado como si llevaras años y años practicando.

Era una melodía algo triste, la verdad.

El delantero se acercó hacia el piano y apoyó los codos en él, dejando a un lado las muletas. Se dejó resbalar hasta que su pecho tocó la tapa y su barbilla estuvo entre sus antebrazos.

No hizo ningún ruido. Se limitó a observar como aquel viejo pedazo de madera y metal volvía a la vida después de cinco años de silencio.

Y eran tus dedos los que arancaban las notas.

Podias sentir la mirada del peliblanco. Quemaba como pocas cosas lo habian hecho nunca. Reuniste valor para levantar la mirada y buscar sus ojos. Te observaba sin parpadear con la cabeza ladeada, entre curioso y entusiasmado.

De pronto algo parecido a las ganas de vomitar te asaltó.

Desde donde estabas tenias una vista privilegiada del rostro del delantero de fuego. Un rostro que por primera vez desde que le conocías no esbozaba una sonrisa burlona ni fruncía el ceño. Simplemente... Parecía feliz.

Algo que le quedaba muchísimo mejor.

Lo cierto es que no eran ganas de vomitar.

Sus ojos marrones estaban extrañamente brillantes y una sonrisa jugueteaba en la comisura de sus labios. La luz que entraba por las ventas e iluminaba la habitación mandaba reflejos amarillos haciendo parecer que su pelo no era blanco, si no de un suave color crema.

Parecía una especie de ángel.

No, no eran ganas de vomitar. Era algo mucho mas... Agradable.

Tus manos abiertas chocaron con fuerza contra las teclas del piano, haciéndolas gemir lastimosamente. Él, sorprendido, dio un respingo y esa sensación en el estómago se apagó casi por completo.

Había pasado el momento.

Te levantaste rápidamente y sacudiste el polvo imaginario de tu falda del instituto.

TU: - Ya es tarde -aseguraste sin mirarle, mientras te acercabas a la puerta.

El peliblanco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habías salido al pasillo.

Caminaste deprisa hacia la salida del apartamento. Llegaste rápido. No era una casa demasiado grande.

Estabas abriendo la puerta cuando escuchaste la voz de Goenji que se acercaba por el pasillo.

- ¡(TN)!

Te volviste hacia él. Recorrió los últimos metros hasta la puerta y se apoyó con un brazo en la pared, dejando a un lado las muletas.

TU: - Es tarde. Me voy. -repetiste.

El delantero frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos en los tuyos, tal y como había echo unos minutos antes.

Tu también le miraste, esperando.

No dijo nada. Así que soltaste el aire que no sabias que habías estado conteniendo y te dispusiste a salir.

TU: - Adiós. -lentamente te diste la vuelta- Yo...

Pero no te dejó terminar. Con un movimiento ágil te agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ti hacia él. Chocaste contra su pecho y de no haber sido por tu gran equilibrio te hubieras caído al suelo como aquel día que chocaste con él en la calle.

Aunque claro, sus brazos en tu cintura también ayudaron a mantenerte en el sitio.

Los dedos de Goenji estaban debajo de tu barbilla, levantando tu cara ligeramente hacia arriba.

Te sonrió de lado antes de poner sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Y de repente algo ocurre. Algo se acciona. Y en ese momento, sabes que las cosas van a cambiar.

Ya han cambiado.

Y que, a partir de ahí, ya no volverán a ser lo mismo. Nunca.

Y cuando ocuure, lo sabes.

Fue como si acabases de meter los dedos en un enchufe. El dolor de estomago del que tejabas hasta hacia unos instantes se convertía en una corriente eléctrica te hacia vibrar de pies a cabeza, al compás que marcaban los suaves labios del delantero. Recorrió tu espalda con los dedos y tus manos se movieron solas hasta enredar los dedos en su pelo.

Y cuando profundizó el beso le respondiste, sintiendo como si llevaras una montaña rusa por dentro.

Le notaste sonreir contra tus labios y correr sus manos por tu cintura, encontrando las tiras de tu cinturón y tirando de ellas para acercarte más. Sus labios dejaron los tuyos y los sentiste contra tu garganta.

De pronto una frase cruzó tu mente.

"Sabes que tendrás que irte ¿no?"

Te apartaste de él de golpe.

TU: - ¡Adiós! -prácticamente gritaste antes de darte la vuelta y salir corriendo, dejando a un descolocado peliblanco en el marco de la puerta.

Saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El delantero te observó desaparecer escaleras abajo y aun tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se irguió lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Cerró la puerta con las cejas levemente alzadas y se lamió el labio inferior. Ya estarías bastante lejos, pero aun podía sentir tus labios sobre los suyos. Seguramente a ti te estuviera pasando lo mismo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Había ido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba: le habías respondido. Aunque salieses corriendo, lo habías hecho.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, suspirando con satisfacción. Ahora que lo sabía...

No ibas a escapar tan fácilmente.

**No escaping when I start,**

**Once I´m in, I own your heart.**

**There´s no way to ring the alarm**

**so, hold on until is over!**

**Do you know what you got into?**

**Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet,**

**you thought an angel swept you off your feet...**

**But I´m about to turn up the heat.**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí! :) espero que os haya gustado , por que no tengo muy claro como ha quedado el momento tan esperado por todos... :/ es la primera vez que pongo estas cosas por escrito y no se si he conseguido que quede bien... a si que ya sabéis flores, tomatazos o Adams Lamberts siempre son bien recibidos XD.**

**esa es la única pregunta: ****que tal?**

**ah, no y otra: que os ha perecido la paliza que le das a Domon? XD (espero que bien, por que me tragué un video de artes marciales y defensa personal que duraba 30 minutos para hacerlo más realista... Por si os interesa: un rollo, pero con patadas :S)**

**Y si, que eso, feliz puente de la hispanidad a los españoles y no se, feliz sábado al resto del mundo! :P **

**PD: ya lo se Hoshiri, no son 4.000 palabras, pero con 3.300 y un beso también valía no? XD ya sabes lo que dicen: una imagen vale más que mil palabras...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Si, no es un espejismo, ni os habeis pasado con las palomitas... he vuelto! ya. supongo que la mayoria (si no todos...) quereis mandarme una carta bomba o algo así, pero que sepais que tengo mis razones para haber tardado tanto... dejemoslo en que he tenido un ¿cuanto? ¿un mes? prefiero ni pensarlo... en que los problemas parecían caerme del cielo... en fin he pasado una temporada horrible y no me sentia capaz de escribir nada que valiera la pena...¿sabeis? creo que estoy perdiendo el toque :/ pero como dice shakira: _no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante _a si que aqui estoy.**

**Escribir es lo que me gusta y nada ni nadie va impedirme hacerlo, ni si quiera un mal rato. Por lo que nada, aqui os dejo recien salido del horno nuestro capitulo numero 9 :) que va dedicado a:**

Shimori Matsumoto**,**** que en sus momentos tenia otro nombre :) y me enseñó la cara que puede poner un bar entero cuando escupes todo el refresco sobre la barra.****_  
_**

**Tambien a **Lucy**, ****que a la ya considero una amiga y me da por ponerme sentimental :) no sabes lo importante que es para mi que siempre este ahí, siempre espero tu review como si fuera una tombola XD**

**Y a **Hoshiri** (por que siempre serás Hoshiri XD) que acabo de ver tu mP y gracias, de verdad :) me puse aterminar este cap encuanto lo leí. (y bueno, espero que te guste una sorpresa que he puesto...)**

**Y a **quesna-ai**, mi amiga con y sin cuenta, y espero que leas esto, te echo de menos :( pero supongo que si, así que nada, disfrutalo!**

**No puedo olvidarme de **SarayZorro** que cuando me dijiste que en tu fic Endo tambien era amigo tuyo, tuve que hacer algo con el resto de la historia... aquí descubrirás que es XP**

**Y por supuesto a **Sakura Kaname**, que (aprobecho y hago propaganda XD) eres genial, y ya está. No creo tener nada mas que añadir. Me encanta lo que haces y ya. :)**

**Tambien a **Alicesmith98**, mi clon recien descubierta, (o seré yo el clon? ) que te prometí dedicartelos todos a si que aquí lo tienes! :)**

**Y a ****, que menuda suerte! XD el review que me dejas y no actualizo en años, me parece a mi XD**

**Lo mismo para **shion-kishimoto-kun** (que largo O.O) que no se por que tu nombre me suena muchisimo... **

**Y por último (pero no menos importante eh?)** para todos **los que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esto, aunque no comenten nunca (seamos sinceros, yo tampoco comento en algunos fics que me gustan por que me da pereza...)  
**

**Y bueno, creo que ya esta todo el mundo XD y como esta introduccion ya es lo bastante larga... a leer!**

* * *

**Cold as ice**

**And more bitter than a December, **

**winter night.**

**That´s how I treated you**

**And I know that I,**

**I sometimes tend to lose my temper**

**And I cross the line.**

**Yeah, that´s the truth...**

**All along**

**I tried to pretender it didn´t matter**

**If I was alone,**

**But deep down I know**

**If you were gone**

** for even a day I wouldn´t know which way to turn.**

**´Cause I´m lost without you...**

Dos niños jugaban a la pelota cuando un elegante coche negro se detuvo en la entrada principal del Orfanato Publico de Inazuma.

- ¡Kim! -el muchacho moreno señaló el auto con un dedo- ¿Has visto eso? ¡Es igual que el coche de tu papa!

El pequeño pelirrojo cogió el balón con las dos manos y se acercó a su amigo dando pequeños saltitos antes de fijar su curiosa vista en el automóvil.

- ¡Eres muy tonto Hikaru! -bufó haciendo un gracioso mohín con los labios- Mi coche es azul. A-ZUL. Ese es negro.

Los dos niños observaron con curiosidad como un chico con el cabello de punta se baja del coche. Ambos contuvieron una risita al ver que casi se cae: uno de los palos que utilizaba para andar se le había enganchado en la puerta del auto.

- Tienes razón -Hikaru rió por lo bajo- ¡Tu padre es mucho mas viejo que ese!

- Ya... -murmuró Kimota, algo distraído.

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que su amigo había querido decir.

- ¡Eh! -se enfadó, con su amigo retorciéndose de risa.

Pero el sonido de una voz que ambos conocían bien interrumpió las risas de unos y los berrinches de otros.

- No, lo siento, no esta aquí. -una sonriente señora Di'Angelo se asomaba a la puerta del Opi.

Los muchachos abrieron un poco la boca y se acercaron un poco a la puerta con renovado interés: siempre que la señora Di'Angelo aparecía, con ella venían los dulces mas ricos que un niño de 8 años pudiera desear.

El extraño chico frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿No esta? -repitió confundido- Pero... Son las 9, ¿quien sale de casa un sábado a las 9 de la mañana?

- Dijo que iba a... Correr -aseguró ella.

Él no la creyó. Ni si quiera Kim y Hikaru la creyeron.

Pero aunque era obvio que "ir a correr" era una excusa estúpida (hacia un calor horrible) el peliblanco solo dudó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y clavar los ojos en los matorrales que rodeaban la entrada.

- Bien. Claro. Correr. -se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

La mujer iba girarse también cuando notó como el japonés detenía unos escalones por debajo suyo.

- Cuando... Vuelva -dijo sin girarse- ¿Podría decirle que he venido a buscarla?

La italiana le miró sorprendida, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia estaba poniendo una mano en el hombro del delantero.

- Lo siento... -suspiró con pesar, cerrando los ojos un segundo- Pero no creo que quiera saberlo... Tu tampoco deberías volver por aquí.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió la cabeza hacia la señora. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la de ella se tiño de tristeza. Él frunció el ceño y se libró del agarre con facilidad.

Recorrió con paso firme la distancia que le separaba de su coche. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y antes de entrar se giró por ultima vez hacia la mujer que regentaba el lugar mas extraño que había tenido el placer de conocer.

- Me gustaría... -le sonrió con aire ausente- Conocerla desde siempre. Como usted. Seria mas fácil.

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos. Sus ojos le miraron confundida y sus labios se abrieron un poco.

Parecía estar haciéndole una pregunta muda.

Pero finalmente la señora Di'Angelo parpadeó moviendo la cabeza, rehuyendo el contacto visual.

- Si. Desde siempre. -encarnó las cejas un instantes- Eso... Suele ayudar.

El peliblanco asintió.

- Señora Di'Angelo... -la mujer le miró expectante- Dígale... Bah. Que mas da.

Gruñó antes de subirse al coche.

Kimota sacudió un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Hikaru.

- ¿Jugamos ya? -le tendió la pelota al moreno.

Él rápidamente se olvidó de la curiosa escena que era la "tita Bianca" sin sonreír.

- Ay noooo -se quejó- Mejor vamos a ver los bichos de Dan ¿Vale?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con emoción.

- ¡Siii! ¡Venga!

Y los dos emocionados amigos de apresuraron a correr hacia su hogar.

**-0-**

Observaste como el elegante coche se alejaba de la puerta del orfanato sin parpadear. Cuando dobló la esquina entrecerraste los ojos un segundo antes de cerrar la cortina con un suspiro.

Hasta ahora había sido fácil. Esconderse siempre es fácil. Lo mas difícil es dar explicaciones.

Sobre todo dar explicaciones a la gente que miente por ti. Aunque no tenga no idea de porque lo hace...

Cuando Bianca Di'Angelo entró en el salón su mirada se posó en ti. No necesitabas tener superpoderes para ver que la mujer estaba enfadada. Mucho, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados y su mirada fría como el hielo.

- ¿Por qué? -dijo simplemente.

Desviaste la mirada. De pronto la alfombra era increíblemente interesante.

TU: - Es mejor así, yo...

- No quiero saber por que querías echar al chico de aquí. Quiero saber por que he tenido que hacerlo yo.

Tragaste saliva. Había sonado tan... Fría. No era un tono que hubiera usado demasiado delante de ti. Y la vez en que... Bueno, fue un milagro que no le diera un ataque o algo peor...

TU: - Lo... Lo siento. Pero yo...

- Pero tu nada. -te cortó- No solo esperas que sea yo la que eche de aquí a ese chico, si no que me pides que le mienta y le mientes tu. Jugar así con las personas es sucio y rastrero, (TN). Si no querías volver a verle podrías habérselo dicho tu.

La mujer suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sofás gris desteñido que adornaban el saloncito. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó el puente de la nariz abatida.

TU: - Bianca...

Ella hizo un ruidito extraño antes de responder con voz abatida:

- No. (TN) por favor escúchame. Te admití aquí sin hacerte ninguna pregunta por lo que hiciste por Liss. -clavó sus ojos en los tuyos- Se que te debo mucho, no quiero ni pensar que podría haber pasado, pero... si me estas ocultando algo importante, tendrás que contármelo, necesito saberlo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Había llegado el momento. La señora Di'Angelo había tardado muchísimo en empezar a desconfiar de ti.

Pero todos los días llegan.

Volviste la mirada a las cortinas. ¿Que se supone que había que hacer ahora?

¿Contarle que escapabas de un padre que te odiaba?

TU: - No hay nada que contar- murmuraste.

- (TN)... -la italiana se acercó a ti por la espalda.

¿Decirle que las personas que mas significaban para ti en el mundo te dieron la espalda sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacían?

Dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de tus ojos.

¿Llorarle lo sola que te sentías cuando veías reír a los otros niños mientras que tu estabas... Rota?

Dolorosamente rota...

De pronto, la señora Di'Angelo te abrazó. Abriste los ojos sorprendida por el contacto. La ultima persona que alguien te había abrazado así fue Goenji pero... Sacudiste rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Él estaría mucho mejor lejos. Fuera del muro que padre te había enseñado a construir. Junto al resto de personas que no podían hacerte daño.

Y sin embargo, aquel abrazo no se parecía demasiado al suyo. Era... Distinto. Era como volver a estar en casa, antes de que todo se estropeara.

- Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. -murmuraba la mujer- ¿Pero que puedo hacer? (TN) nunca dices a donde vas. Jamás das explicaciones sobre lo que haces. ¡A los tres días de instalarte desapareciste durante dos semanas, caray! No se quien eres... No se quien eres pero vives en mi casa y...

Escondiste la cara en su pecho para que no te viera llorar, pero tu cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de los sollozos, por lo que no hiciste mucho.

- Nunca me has contado nada de por que tenias aquellas heridas cuando salvaste a Liss... -murmuró sobre tu cabeza- Y se... Se que no quieres contármelo pero...

pero si no me lo cuentas tendrás que irte.

Te mordiste el labio entre lágrimas.

"Algún día tendrás que marcharte" había dicho Kido. ¿Aquel chico con lentes siempre tenia razón?

Pero aun podías quedarte.

"Cuéntaselo" murmuraba una vocecita en tu cabeza "Cuéntaselo a ella, a Goenji y a Endo. A Liss, a Dana y a Amy. Cuéntaselo y quédate"

Levantaste los ojos hasta cruzarlos con los de la italiana. Ella también parecía apunto de llorar...

¿De verdad pensabas decirle que ella y todos los niños del orfanato estaban en peligro por el simple hecho de que habías hablado con ellos?

...

TU: - Iré a recoger mis cosas.

No. Por supuesto que no.

**-0-**

"El estadio esta lleno a rebosar.

Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que aquello podría llegar a pasar, el Raimon esta teniendo una oportunidad de oro en este momento y..."

Con una mueca, el delantero de fuego del Raimon apagó sin demasiada delicadeza la radio del coche.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? -preguntó su padre, quien se encontraba al volante.

Goenji apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de volver la vista al cristal.

- Si, padre -murmuró con aire distraído.

Bajó del coche en cuanto llegaron al estadio. Casi ni se despidió de su padre cuando se internó en el bullicioso vestíbulo buscando algún lugar donde poder estar solo un tiempo antes de que comenzara el partido.

Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar.

El vestuario estaba desierto.

"Genial, ya he vuelto a llegar tarde"

El delantero arrojó con violencia su nueva mochila de deporte contra el banco, lleno de prendas de sus compañeros de equipo.

Se sentía rabioso.

¿Que había pasado?

Agarró una de sus muletas y la estrelló contra las duchas. Echó de menos un buen balón de fútbol que patear a la cara de alguien en ese momento.

¡¿Que demonios le pasaba?!

¡Se sentía furioso!

Se enfrentó a la blanca pared del vestuario con una mueca difícil de definir en el rostro. Echó el brazo hacia atrás para golpear la pared, pero en el último momento su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

Apoyó la mano extendida sobre el frío azulejo, observándola con cuidado. ¿Por que se encontraba tan... Ansioso?

No era la primera vez que le rechazaban. No sucedía a menudo, pero si se había encontrado con alguna chica que le consideraba demasiado frío, demasiado callado, o extremadamente creído como para estar con él, pero nunca le había importado demasiado. Nunca le había preocupado el estar solo. Normalmente odiaba al resto del mundo

Aunque tampoco es que el resto del mundo le quisiera demasiado a él.

El problema era que nunca se había sentido así.

Aquello... Dolía.

Se acercó hacia la pared hasta tocarla con la frente y soltar un hondo suspiro.

"¿Pero que me pasa?" se dijo molesto.

No había funcionado, ya estaba. Lo había intentado y no había salido bien, punto. Hora de pasar página. Daba igual. No le preocupaba lo mas mínimo. Nunca le había preocupado lo que la gente pensara de él ¿No?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi?" gruño frunciendo el ceño.

Porque le importaba. Le importaba mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, incluso ante sí mismo.

Sentía unos retortijones inmensos, como si una serpiente del tamaño de un camión estuviese intentando subir por su garganta.

Giró hasta apoyar la espalda en los azulejos, tragando saliva ruidosamente. Sus ojos pasearon por el vestuario.

¿Por que?

Era una pregunta simple. A lo mejor porque era distante con todo el mundo. A lo mejor por que era frío como el hielo. A lo mejor por que era prepotente y orgulloso. A lo mejor por que a veces no podía controlar sus ganas de matar a la cuarta parte de la humanidad. A lo mejor por que había ido demasiado rápido, presuponiendo demasiadas cosas.

A lo mejor por eso no le querías.

Su cuerpo se tensó como impulsado por un resorte.

"¿Que es lo que acabo de pensar?" se dijo asombrado.

A ver, una cosa era encapricharse con alguien, y otra muy distinta esperar que es alguien te... Quisiera. Eso sonaba demasiado a amor. Y hablar de amor era algo fuerte. MUY fuerte. Aquello tan poco era para tanto... ¿No?

¡No podía ser para tanto!

Se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo. ¿Amor? ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! No debería pensar mas en eso. ¡Esas son las cosas que se hablan en las películas romanticonas que le gustaba ver a su Nana todas las tardes!

Reclinó la cabeza mirando al techo. Amor era una palabra muy... Trascendental. No significaba nada, pero podía significarlo todo: amaba a Yuuka. Amaba a su familia. Amaba el fútbol.

¿Podría también... Amarte a ti?

"¡¿Bueno, ya esta bien ¿no?!" se dijo repentinamente furioso.

Pero no estaba bien. ¿Tan enfadada estabas? ¿La señora Di'Angelo decía enserio lo de no volver? ¿No, verdad?

No. Claro que no. No podría soportarlo...

No podías dejarle tu también.

Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo... Su padre le dio la espalda al morir su madre. Su hermana le había dejado solo. Sus amigos se habían vuelto contra el. Y justo cuando parecía que nada podía ir a peor... Apareció Endo. Endo y su sonrisa. Endo y su extraña luz.  
Apareciste tu.

Tu, que en un segundo podías pasar de reír a llorar. Tu, que conseguías hacerle pensar que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Tu, que por extraño que pareciera le entendías. Comprendías su dolor como si tu misma lo sintieras... Y aun así sonreías, aunque él siguiera sin poder hacerlo.

No podías desaparecer... No estaba seguro de poder volver a levantarse otra vez si lo hacías.

Y, con un deje de pánico, el delantero del Raimon se dio cuenta de que si te alejabas de él, si decidías hacerlo... Todo volvería a estar mal.

Por que las cosas no habían empezado a mejorar el día conoció a Endo. Las cosas habían empezado a mejorar el día que te conoció a ti. Y si tu no estabas, todo el mundo volvería a ser gris.

"¡¿Quieres dejar esas malditas ideas de una vez?!" se dijo de pronto "¡Endo es tu amigo, joder! ¡Tu mejor amigo! ¿De que coño vas?"

Ya estaba bien de pensar tonterías: se acabó.

"A Endo le gusta... ¿Es que no puedes apartarte"

No. No podía. No quería.

Si hubiera querido, lo hubiera echo hace mucho. Pero te necesitaba, necesitaba que estuvieses a su lado, alejando la oscuridad que cada día se cerraba sobre él.

Porque, aunque hacía unos meses ni si quiera sabía que existías, algo dentro de él se retorcía agónico ante la idea de que ya no estarías ahí nunca mas.

Porque, aunque le diera miedo pensarlo, casi le conocías mas que él a sí mismo. Y no quería perderlo.

Enterró la cara entre sus manos, enredándose los dedos en el pelo. ¡Maldita sea... Era el peor amigo del mundo!

**-0-**

Kido Yuuto escuchó el timbre de la puerta justo al sentarse en la silla. Comprobó la hora: las 9:00.

"Con total puntualidad" se dijo sonriente.

Odiaba a la gente que llegaba tarde, pero odiaba todavía mas a los que llegaban diez minutos antes, "por si acaso". No los podía soportar.

A si que, demomento, le caías bastante bien. Abrió la puerta con la delicadeza de todo un caballero.

- ¿Que parte de "ponte algo bonito" fue la que no entendiste? -gruñó nada mas poner sus ojos en ti.

- Hola a ti también, Kido. -le sonreíste fríamente.

El centrocampista se limitó a fruncir el ceño ante tus vaqueros y tu camiseta con el mensaje de "Read books, not T-shirts".

Desentonaba bastante con el esmoquin y la pajarita que llevaba él...

TU: - Siento no haber venido vestida de etiqueta... -soltaste un pequeño silbido- pero digamos que tenia prisa...

Él levantó las cejas ante el comentario y las maletas que había en su puerta.

- A si que... Te vas. ¿No?

Cogiste aire lentamente.

TU: - Eso parece. -tu murmullo fue tan bajo que Kido apenas pudo escucharlo.

El centrocampista se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Tu le observaste en silencio, intentando adivinar sus cavilaciones.

- Pasa -dijo sin más, extendiendo un brazo en forma de invitación- La cena esta servida. Supongo que aunque vayas así vestida, podrás disfrutarla igual.

Le dirigiste una mirada poco amistosa al pasar a su lado, cargada con las maletas.

TU: - ¡Siento no haber tenido tiempo de comprar el vestido mas caro y escotado de la ciudad, pero lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez! -regoznaste rodando los ojos.

Un mayordomo se acercó rápidamente y te quitó las maletas de las manos.

- Las dejaré al fondo del salón, my Lady. -murmuró con una reverencia antes de irse cargado con las bolsas.

- ¿My Lady? -repetiste extrañada, observando los vaqueros gastados y las sucias deportivas que llevabas.

Nada como poner un pie en la casa de un rico para parecer toda una señorita.

Algo abrumada seguiste a Kido al interior de la mansión. El de rastas empezó a hablar de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Dejaste de escucharle rápidamente. Solo eran retratos y más retratos de hombres bastante feos.

Preferías fijarte en cosas más interesantes, como los manillares de las puertas. Había algunos que brillaban más que otros, como si casi no hubieran sido usados; mientras otros habían perdido casi el color, de tanto uso.

O las juntas del papel que adornaba las paredes, despegadas y enrudecidas por el paso del tiempo.

No necesitabas la charla de Kido sobre el año bla bla bla para darte cuenta de que aquella casa era una de las viejas de la ciudad, y que había sobrevivido a mas de un incendio.

- Y así llegamos al comedor -el centrocampista abrió unas puertas de madera que eran dos veces mas altas que el.

Los ojos se te abrieron sorprendidos. ¡Aquella sala era igual que en las películas! ¡Incluso la mesa era larguísima!

TU: - Wow. -se te escapó.

Él sonrió divertido.

- ¿Nos sentamos? -preguntó. Aunque en realidad era una orden: "Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo". Habías recibido bastantes así durante tu vida.

Te sentaste con cuidado en el extremo mas alejado de la puerta. El hizo lo mismo al otro lado.

Unas doncellas trajeron enormes platos de comida y la cena empezó sin demasiados contratiempos. Kido charló un poco mas sobre cuadros y tu asentiste como si estuvieras mínimamente interesada en lo que te contaba.

Los platos iban pasando uno tras otro antes de que el centrocampista hiciera la pregunta que llevaba esperando durante toda la cena.

- ¿A donde piensas ir? -preguntó sin rodeos.

Apretaste los dientes. No pensabas que fuese a ser tan directo.

Lo cierto es que no tenias ni idea de que hacer una vez terminada esa cena. Ya no podías volver al orfanato.

Ya no tenías a donde ir.

TU: - Lejos. -Dijiste simplemente- Todo lo lejos que pueda.

Algo te pinchó por dentro al decirlo.

- Eso esta bien... -dijo él entre dientes- ¿Cuando tienes pensado irte?

Le miraste a los ojos antes de responder.

TU: - En cuanto salga de aquí.

El de rastas frunció el ceño tras las gafas.

- ¿No es un poco... Precipitado?

TU: - Eso no debería importarte. ¿Puedes conseguirme un pasaporte?

Él asintió poco convencido.

- Pero necesitaré tiempo. Un mes por lo menos.

La boca se te abrió con un chasquido.

TU: - ¿Un mes? ¡No tengo un mes! ¡Creía que querías que me fuera cuanto antes!

Él se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Bueno... Podría acelerar las cosas si me hicieras un favor...

Entrecerraste los ojos. Ahí estaba. Aquel muchacho no había dejado que te escaparas por simple amabilidad esperaba algo a cambio.

TU: - Sabia que no podía ser solo amabilidad. -dijiste por lo bajo.

Observaste con cuidado al chico que estaba delante de ti.

TU: - ¿Por que llevas esas gafas tan raras? -preguntaste.

El te miró extrañado.

- ¿Estas? -dijo, quitándoselas.

TU: - Ajá

Sonrió de lado antes de levantarse y acercarse a ti. Dejó las gafas encima de la mesa.

- Pruébatelas -dijo simplemente.

Tu miraste las gafas con precaución antes de cogerlas y darles vueltas entre los dedos.

TU: - Yo no necesito gafas.

- Ni yo. -rió el, como ahora podías ver, ojirojo.

Picada, acercaste las gafas a tus ojos.

TU: - Pero que... -susurraste maravillada.

¡Aquello era increíble! Los colores eran mas vívidos, las siluetas mas definidas y cada movimiento que hacia el de rastas parecía ir a cámara lenta...

TU: - ¿Cómo has echó esto? -reíste al tiempo que te levantabas de la silla y empezabas a dar vueltas sobre tu misma, sin soltar las gafas.

Él centrocampista también rió.

- Son geniales, ¿eh?

Asentiste entusiasmada sin dejar de girar. Pero en un momento perdiste el equilibrio y el ojirojo tuvo que sujetaste para que no cayeras al suelo.

- ¿Sabes? -comentó divertido, mientras te ayudaba a incorporarte- No creo que debas usarlas demasiado.

Muy a tu pesar, le devolviste la sonrisa.

Aquel chico era mucho mas majo cuando se quitaba las gafas...

De pronto los dos os quedasteis quietos. Acababa de sonar la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

- Dime Michels, ¿Kido esta en casa? -una voz ronca llegó hasta los oídos de ambos.

Asustada, observaste como la cara del centrocampista empalidecía hasta quedarse del color de la porcelana.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? -susurró el de rastas con voz rota.

Tuviste un mal presentimiento. Un HORRIBLE presentimiento.

TU: - ¿Quien... Quien es? -dijiste en voz baja.

Él no respondió. Seguía mirando a la nada como si no pudiera creerlo.

Creer... ¿Que?

TU: - ¡¿Quien es?! -le gritaste.

Kido levantó la vista. Te miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y en un instante se oscurecieron. Recogió sus gafas y volvió a colocarías sobre sus ojos y te agarró del brazo con fuerza.

- Escúchame con atención. -dijo amenazante, acercando su cara a la tuya- ¿Quieres ese pasaporte? Encuentra a Hanura.

Le miraste extrañada. ¿Hanura? ¿Que Hanura?

TU: - ¡No se de quien me hablas! -intentaste apartarte de él. Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y te agarró mas fuerte.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de quien te hablo! -siseó furioso.

No parecía el mismo chico que hacia unos instantes se reía contigo.

Tu negaste con la cabeza.

TU: - ¡De verdad que no!

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Hanura! Pelo azul, gafas rojas, habla sin parar... ¡Es gerente de ese equipucho que tanto te gusta, maldita sea!

Le miraste sorprendida. ¿Como sabia que la peliazul era gerente del club? Por que, ahora lo recordabas, si habías visto a alguien así el día que... Él te presento a los jugadores del club. ¿No dirigía esa Hanura el club de periodismo?

Una chispa de emoción llenó los ojos del de rastas al ver como asentías desesperadamente.

TU: - Si. Ya se quien es. ¡Ahora deja que me vaya!

- No. Tienes que darle un mensaje. -dijo rápidamente, mientras ambos dirigíais miradas a la puerta del comedor- Dile... Dile que su herm...

Las puertas se abrieron con un chasquido, y una alargada figura entró con paso firme en el salón.

- Oh, disculpadme. ¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó al ver como Kido te soltaba rápidamente y se alejaba de ti unos pasos.

- Por supuesto que no. Siempre sois bien recibido aquí, Comandante.

Los finos labios de Kagellama Reiji se curvaron en una sonrisa posesiva al observar como el centrocampista le hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Después sus ojos se posaron, curiosos, en ti.

- No sabía que fueras a tener compañía esta noche, Kido -murmuró sin dejar de observarte de arriba a bajo.

Tu tragaste saliva y pasaste los ojos de Kido al hombre rápidamente.

- Claro que... -lentamente, ladeó la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de ti, con la sonrisa aun en los labios- Si hubiera sabido que era una compañía tan linda como esta, habría venido mucho antes.

Un escalofrío te recorrió al juntar sus ojos con los tuyos.

**-0-**

Había pasado. Ganaron. El equipo entero estaba mas feliz de lo que lo había estado nunca. Saltaban, reían, y algunos lloraban, aliviados y ansiosos por el siguiente partido.

Su alegría era tan contagiosa, que todos los que ocupaban el banquillo sonreían y se felicitaban.

Todos menos uno.

Goenji Shuuya observaba el campo de juego como si aquello no fuera con él. Como si no fuera su equipo el que había conseguido el pase para el final de las eliminatorias.

No sentía alegría, ni euforia. No sentía nada.

Parecía una estatua mas que una persona.

- Endo -llamó al capitán antes de que entrara en el vestuario.

El sonriente portero se giró confiado hacia su amigo.

- ¿Has visto, Goenji? ¡Ganamos! -dijo lleno de emoción.

El delantero intentó sonreír, solo para darle el gusto a Endo, pero lo hizo con los labios tan apretados que no se sabia si era una sonrisa o una mueca de disgusto.

- Endo. Tengo que decirte algo.

El portero le miró sonriente: nunca dejaba de sonreír. Goenji hizo un extraño ruido. Le hubiera sido más fácil si se enfadara. Pero no tenia ni idea.

Endo había confiado en él y le había decepcionado.

- Me ha... Costado mucho decidirme a decirte esto pero... -vaya si le había costado. El vestuario del equipo invitado de aquel instituto nunca volvería a ser el mismo- Pero creo que mereces saberlo.

El Moreno le miro algo extrañado.

- Bueno, puedes decirme cualquier cosa -su sonrisa volvió a sus sitio- Somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?

El peliblanco frunció el ceño. Amigos. Por supuesto.

- No te preocupes por lo que sea -continuó Endo- Si algo te preo...

- He besado a (TN). -soltó el delantero de repente.

Endo abrió mucho los ojos. Tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Que? -jadeó sorprendido- ¿C-como? ¿Cuando?

Los ojos de ambos chocaron y la boca de Goenji se secó antes de hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella? -Endo le taladró con la mirada- Esa tarde.

Y en un instante, el puño del portero se estrelló contra la cara del delantero.

El peliblanco no intentó detener el siguiente golpe. Cada puñetazo le sentaba extrañamente... Bien. Como una penitencia.

Comprendía que Endo quisiera hacerle picadillo; el hubiera sentido lo mismo que su amigo si hubiera sido al revés. Si aun podía llamarle amigo, claro.

Porque como amigo de Endo Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya había dejado bastante que desear.

**But I could never**

**leave your side**

**no matter what I say**

**´Cause If i wanted to go**

**I would have gone by now.**

**But I relly need you near me**

**To keep my mind off the edge.**

**If i wanted to leave **

**I would have left by now**

**But you´re the only one tahn knows me **

**Better than I know myself.**

**I get kind of dark.**

**Let it go too far.**

**I can be obnoxious at times.**

**But try and see my heart,**

**´Cause i need you now**

**so don´t let me down.**

**You´re the only thing in this world**

**I would die without...**

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba! que tal? **

**cuando pregunté si Endo parecia enamorado y todas me contestateis" NOOOOO solo quiere ser un buen amigo" empezé a partirme de risa yo sola XDXDXD que inocentes sois chicas... pero es algo que siempre me llamó la atención en la serie, parecia que Endo no pudiera ver como casi la mitad de los personajes femeninos de la serie le ponian ojitos! y me dije "a lo mejor no es tonto... solo es que ya está enamorado... ¡Por eso no nota lo de los demás! y así salió la idea de hacer al primer Endo del mundo (o eso creo) que sabe de quien está enamorado desde el 1* capitulo del fic XDXD**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y os dejo algunas preguntas:**

**- ¿Os parece que la señora DiÁngelo se ha pasado?**

**- Oh. No. Kagellama. ¿Que pasará ahora?**

**- ¿Alguien se esperaba que Endo estuviese enamorado? Y Goenji... ¿tendria que haberse callado? **

**- ¿Que dos cosas quereis que salgan en el proximo cap: 1- el fin de la "charla" de Endo y Goenji 2- el fin de la cena con Kido y... Kagellama 3- el pasado de Liss, como la salvaste y algo de tu pasado? VOTACIONES ABIERTAS! XDXDXD**

**Ah, y esta cancion es "Better than I know myself" de mi querido Adam Lambert *-* (os lo pongo para que POR FAVOR busqueis la letra en español o la escucheis por que es preciosa y os ayudará a entender a nuestro pobre Goenji :))**

**Y eso es todo... para gritos, lloros o cartas bomba ya sabeis...**

**besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa:) bien, antes de las amenazas de muerte... mis razones, motivos y mis patetícos intentos de suplica buesto pedón y un juicio justo (?) está abajo ok? es que no tengo tiempo de escibi mucho, que aún tengo que estudia tecnología para mañana... (no pregunteis, dieciseis páginas... yo no digo mas ;-;) A si que disclaimer flash!

**Disclaimer.** Inazuma eleven me pertenece. Es tooodo mio. Dibujé los personajes con los dedos de los pies y los nombres se me ocurrieron un dia que me habia pasado con las palomitas. Además, por cada palabra que escribo recibo tanto dinero que ahora mismo estoy nadando en oro.

JA. Cómo te quedas level 5?

...

(Le he dejao to loco n.n)

* * *

**You can leave here alone now,**

**I don´t wanna hear you say**

**That you Know me,**

**Cause I´m trying to get through today...**

**Now I´m gonna get Through today.**

**And theres one thing I know...**

**I don´t wanna think about you.**

**This time I know.**

- ¡ERES UN CABRON!

El grito resonó por todo el pasillo como si fuera una especie de bomba.

- Endo, te juro que...

- ¡UN CABRONAZO DE MIERDA!

Kazemaru levantó una ceja. ¿No era esa la voz de Endo? Nah, imposible. Todo el mundo sabía que Endo nunca gritaba.

- ¡Y UN GILIPOLLAS!

Vale, sonaba exactamente igual que Endo. El peliazul sacudió la cabeza extrañado. ¿Endo... Enserio?

Terminó de hacerse la coleta y salió lentamente del vestuario, buscando con la mirada a su capitán. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Aki Kino, la gerente del club, doblar la esquina y acercarse corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Kazemaru! ¡Kazemaru ven, rápido! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Y el peliazul se vio prácticamente arrastrado durante varios e interminables minutos por pasillos helados, haciendo equilibrios para que su bolsa deportiva no se cayese. Tenia la ligera impresión de que Aki no le dejaría pararse para poder recogerla.

- ¡Ahí están, Kazemaru! -dijo la muchacha antes de soltarle.

- ¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?! -la voz del capitán volvió a retumbar por el pasillo.

Hanura se acercó rápidamente a los dos recién llegados.

- ¡Menos mal que estáis aquí! ¡Yo ya no se que hacer!

El defensa abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Pero que...?"

Allí, en medio del pasillo, Endo Mamoru y Goenji Shuuya se revolcaban uno encima del otro.

"Pero... ¿Goenji no estaba lesionado?" se preguntó.

- ¡Endo! -siseó el delantero, tirado en el suelo bajo su amigo- ¿Que parte de "escúchame" es la que...

- ¡CÁLLATE! -ladró el portero, echando rayos por los ojos- ¡CREEIA QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS!

- ¡Y lo somos! -forcejeó el peliblanco.

- AH, ¿ENSERIO? ¡NO SE COMO NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA! -replicó el moreno hirviendo de rabia.

Las dos chicas se colocaron una a cada lado del peliazul y le agarraron de los brazos.

- ¡Kazemaru, haz algo! -dijeron a la vez, mirándole intencionadamente.

- ¿Y-yo? -murmuró el defensa, observando aterrorizado como Endo, SU PACIFICO AMIGO ENDO, sacudía a Goenji, quien le miró echando chispas y, poniéndose encima le sujetaba las muñecas contra el suelo y le gritaba algo bastante desagradable.

- ¡Si, tu! -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Pero por que yo? ¿No podéis hacerlo vosotras?

- ¡Pero tu eres el chico, Kazemaru! -suplicó Aki, empujándole hacia delante- ¡Sepáralos!

- Pero... Pero... ¡Soy pacifista! ¡Yo paso de conflictos! -titubeó nervioso.

Las chicas cruzaron sus miradas.

- Genial Aki. -bufó Hanura rodando los ojos- ¿No podías haber buscado a alguien mas masculino...?

Kazemaru se volvió hacia ella ofendido.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo que alguien mas masculino?! ¡Yo soy muy masculino!

Las dos gerentes le miraron con intención.

- Claaaro -Hanura rodó los ojos- Con esa actitud eres todo masculinidad...

El peliazul la observó con el ceño fruncido antes de darse por vencido.

- Bien... Voy... -murmuró apenado- Pero como me pase algo, vas a pagarme el medico, Otonashi...

Se acercó lentamente a los dos chicos.

- A ver, Endo...

- ¡ERES-UN-JODIDO-CAPULLO! -gritó el portero.

- Perfecto... -murmuró el peliazul, deteniéndose a unos pasos de sus compañeros. Su mirada paseó de Endo a Goenji. Los dos se lanzaban miradas bastante feas mientras se decían cosas aun mas feas. No los iba a poder separar.

"Genial. A la mierda mi masculinidad..."

Goenji, sin saberlo, coincidió mentalmente con el peliazul: se sentía como un imbécil tirado en medio de un pasillo con Endo sacudiéndole del cuello de la camisa. A demás, la pierna empezaba a dolerle otra vez...

Buscó sus muletas con la mirada. A saber donde estaban ya. Pero las sacudidas de Endo no le dejaban concentrarse en sus malditas muletas...

En el suelo del pasillo, el delantero del Raimon se debatía entre la culpabilidad, diciéndose que Endo tenia bastante razón para ponerse así, y la rabia pura.

Después de todo, ¡no había sido solo culpa suya!

- Endo... -casi suplicó el delantero, intentando seguir el camino de la culpabilidad.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

- Mira Endo, solo quiero... -repitió, frunciendo el ceño. Seguir el camino de la culpabilidad estaba siendo ligeramente mas complicado de lo esperado. Sentía que iba a ponerse a gritar de nuevo de un momento a otro.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

- ¿Y si no me callo? -sugirió el peliblanco distraído, casi pensando en voz alta.

Y el portero le asestó un puñetazo justo en la boca.

Las dos gerentes, Kazemaru e incluso Endo, observaron atónitos como la sangre se extendía lentamente por el labio y la barbilla de Goenji. El delantero tenia los ojos entrecerrados y casi parecía estar tan sorprendido como el resto, Pero solo duró unos segundos, de repente, su cara se contrajo en un gesto de odio.

"A LA PUTA MIERDA LA JODIDA CULPABILIDAD DE LOS COJONES"

Y antes de el portero pudiera apartarse, el peliblanco le enterró un puño en la cara.

Endo se llevó las manos al rostro y Aki y él, soltaron un grito.

- ¡Endo! -Kezemaru se acercó a los chicos, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos.

Goenji se había levantado. Apoyado en la pared, intentaba mantener el equilibrio sin apoyar la pierna mala. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y escupió algo de sangre al suelo.

- De acuerdo. -gruñó- ¿No quieres hablar? Genial. Pero no pienso perder el tiempo contigo.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se puso a buscar sus desaparecidas muletas, alejándose de Endo a saltitos. Kazemaru aprovechó el momento ara acercarse rápido como un rayo al portero, que seguía de rodillas tapándose la cara con una mano.

El peliazul le pasó con cuidado un brazo por las costillas, intentando levantarle, pero el portero se sacudió al defensa con rudeza. Se levantó por su propio pie y se apartó las manos de la cara. La piel alrededor del ojo derecho estaba empezando a tomar un feo color morado.

- Ni se te ocurra irte -siseó Endo.

Goenji no pareció hacerle caso y con un suspiro de satisfacción se colocó una muleta bajo el brazo.

- Endo, déjalo venga... -murmuró Kazemaru, mirando de reojo a las gerentes. Ya tendría unas palabritas con ellas dos...

- ¡No he terminado contigo! -siguió el moreno.

El delantero parecía no escuchar las palabras de su capitán.

- ¡Confiaba en ti, maldita sea! -gritó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo, el peliblanco le ignoró.

- ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve aquí AHORA MISMO! -dijo rojo de rabia- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Un cob...!

Y de pronto pasó. El delantero de fuego se detuvo abruptamente. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y girando media vuelta clavó la vista en Endo.

- No vuelvas. A decir. Eso. -siseó peligrosamente.

- ¿Que? ¿Cobarde? -repitió el chico.

Los ojos de Goenji se Convirtieron en dos finas rendijas.

- Tu no tienes no idea de lo que es ser cobarde, a si que ¡Cállate!

- Se lo suficiente. ¡Vuelve aquí! -escupió Endo.

- ¡Cállate! -bufó el peliblanco.

- ¡Cállate tu! -dijo el Moreno enseñando los dientes.

- Conflicto... -murmuro Kazemaru.

- CIERRA LA BOCA -le gritaron los dos chicos.

Y en un segundo, el delantero se encontraba a unos centímetros de Endo. Le taladraba con la mirada desde arriba, usando su altura para intimidar al que hace unos minutos era su amigo.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? -se carcajeó sin reír- Solo sabes distinguir entre negro y blanco.

- Yo no... -se quejó el otro.

- Hace apenas media hora saliste del campo de fútbol pensando que yo era la mejor persona del mundo, y ahora me odias ¿O no?

Endo apartó la vista, con el semblante triste.

- Parece que no puedes entender que las cosas son mucho mas complicadas de lo que tu piensas. Son mucho mas complicadas de lo que yo mismo pensaba... -murmuró para si mismo la ultima parte- He venido a pedirte perdón.

Endo fijó sus ojos en los del delantero. Parecía arrepentido de verdad...

"Y le he pegado" un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo "¿Cuando ha empezado Someoka a pegarme su agresividad?"

No le gustaba estar enfadado con sus amigos... ¡Demonios! ¡No le gustaba estar enfadado con NADIE en general...! Pero… Habia confiado en él. Había confiado en él a pesar de conocerle desde hacía solo unos meses… y le había defraudado.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? -casi tartamudeó- ¡Cuando te lo dije, tu...

- Créeme Endo... Ni si quiera yo quiero saberlo -murmuró el otro, bajando la vista.

El portero trago saliva ¿Como había pasado ESO? Endo recordaba a la perfección la mañana en que se lo había contado a su amigo... Recordaba perfectamente la cara de horror que había puesto cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado, las risas cuando le dijo de quien, y mas que nada, recordaba perfectamente cuando Goenji le había asegurado que él nunca se acercaría a ti... Así.

¡¿Que demonios le había hecho cambiar de opinión en unas horas?!

- Endo... Volvamos a dentro ¿Vale? -murmuró Kazemaru apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

El portero cruzó una mirada con el defensa. Se sentía tan... Agotado. No quería seguir allí. No quería pensar en nada. No quería celebrar una estúpida victoria... No estaba seguro de poder sonreír lo suficiente como para complacer a todo el mundo.

Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle.  
Ni siquiera estaba seguro de conseguir dar dos pasos por si mismo.

"¿Por que?"

Pero en realidad no quería preguntarselo. No quería darle mas vueltas. No quería darle más vueltas. No, _por favo_r.

- Vámonos -asintió, agarrándose a la chaqueta del peliazul.

- Endo... No te vayas. -suplicó Goenji ante él- Te lo pido como amigo, por favor...

Endo concentró todas fuerzas en ignorar al delantero.

"Coge aire, suelta aire, coge aire..."

- Tu y yo -jadeó el portero, apoyado en el peliazul- no somos amigos.

Goenji le observó con una expresión indescifrable.

- Como quieras... -musitó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Kazemaru, atónito por la escena, buscó con los ojos a las dos chicas que le miraban con los ojos como platos.

**-0-**

Intentaste apartar los ojos de los del hombre, pero un extraño impulso te impedía hacerlo. Llevabas tanto tiempo sin dejaste ver, que ahora solo podías mirar a Kagellama a los ojos, esperando que te descubriera.

Solo podías quedarte ahí parada, sin moverte, esperando que empezara a gritar o algo.

Pero no pasó nada.

El Comandante estaba allí, de pie, sonriendo como si aquella fuera una noche magnifica, pero sin dar señales de reconocimiento en ningún momento.

Estabas a menos de cinco pasos de el hombre del que Llevabas casi un año esquivando...

Y no pasó nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Deberías avisarme cuando vayas a traer visita a casa, Kido -murmuró Kagellama apartando la vista de ti unos segundos, para fulminar a Kido.

- Claro, comandante, lo recordaré la próxima vez -dijo el de rastas con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

Tu mirada se cruzó con la de Kido durante un segundo. La tuya entre asustada y eufórica la suya hirviendo de rabia tras sus gafas.

De pronto una sonrisa se extendió por tu rostro, y ante la mirada atónita del de rastas te acercaste a él y te colgaste de su brazo.

TU: - Vamos, Kido, no seas maleducado. ¿No piensas presentarme a nuestro invitado? -le dirigiste una encantadora sonrisa al hombre, y él te la devolvió con un gesto de la cabeza.

El centrocampista te miraba como si te hubieras dado un golpe en la cabeza.

- Vamos, Kido. No hagas esperar a la señorita -le apresuró Kagellama.

TU: - Venga Kido, ¡que no muerdo! -reíste acercándote un poco mas a él.

El ojirojo te miró aterrado. Parecía seguro de te había dado una especie de perdida olla del terror de ver a Kagellama allí.

Aun así, observó con cuidado como tu brazo atrapaba el suyo e intentó ocultar una mueca. Odiaba que le tocaran.

- Pues yo si que muerdo -murmuró entre dientes- Sobre todo cuando me siento amenazado...

TU: - Oh, Kido que aguafiestas eres -dijiste con un puchero.

Pero te soltaste. Aunque para lo que hiciste, seguro que Kido hubiera preferido que te quedaras pegada a él toda la noche.

Por que cuando te vio caminar sonriente hacia el comandante decidió que estabas completamente loca.

TU: - Supongo que "el capitán" no piensa presentarnos. -le dijiste al llegar a su altura. Te sacaba casi dos cabezas, pero por una vez no te sentiste intimidada.

Llevabas demasiado tiempo teniendo miedo a su sombra y ahora te sentías simplemente ehuforica. Estabas ahí. ¡Ahí! ¡Justo delante de sus narices y el no podía verte!

TU: - Lo cual me parece una completa descortesía -seguiste, lanzándole una mirada divertida al centrocampista, que estaba completamente blanco de la impresión.

"Relájate" pensaste rodando los ojos "Lo tengo todo controlado"

"No sabes con que estas jugando" pensó él tirándose de las rastas, completamente histérico.

- Estoy conforme con eso -te sonrió Kagellama- Pero si fuera un chico listo, no nos presentaría.

Un pequeño escalofrío te recorrió la espalda.

Te alejaste un paso de Kagellama.

TU: - Ah, ¿Enserio? -murmuraste repentinamente nerviosa. Puede que Kagellama Reiji no fuera la amenaza que habías creído en un principio, pero aun así, era un hombre peligroso.

Uno muy peligroso en cualquier caso.

- Si, señorita... -te invitó a presentarte.

TU: - Marion -respondiste rápidamente.

- Oh. -se sorprendió Kagellama.

- ¿Eh? -se quejó Kido.

Le dirigiste una mirada particularmente fría al ojirojo.

- Si. MARION. -repetiste sin dejar de mirar al de rastas.

- Oh, si. -dijo de pronto Kido- Marion Chevalier.

- ¿Chevalier? ¿De Francia? -de pronto Kagellama no parecía tan interesado.

TU: - Exactamente.

Retrocediste otro par de pasos, hasta quedar a la altura del de rastas. En cuanto el chico te tuvo alcance de la mano, te agarró con fuerza de un hombro. Con BASTANTE fuerza.

Clara señal: NI SE TE OCURRA HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA NUNCA MÁS.

- Es la hija de Edouard Chevalier. -intervino Kido sin aflojar la presión en tu hombro- Conoce a la familia, ¿Verdad Comandante?

El hombre siguió sonriendo, pero con evidente menos entusiasmo.

- Claro. Como no... Una Chevalier. -te sorprendiste al notar el prácticamente ¿Asco? con el que la palabra había salido de los labios- ¿Pero... Por que la hija de alguien tan importante esta aquí, en Japón?

Miraste a Kido pidiéndole ayuda.

- Mi padre esta haciendo negocios con los Chevalier. -añadió, mirándote con el ceño fruncido.

TU: - Y yo insistí en venir -sonreíste todo lo inocentemente que pudiste- Siempre me a gustado Japón, y ¡No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad!

Kagellama rodó los ojos lentamente, hasta posarlos en la mesa, donde los primeros platos ya empezaban a quedarse fríos. Una extraña mueca había aparecido en su cara, tan extraña que casi parecía una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces espero que Japón no la halla decepcionado, querida.

TU: - oh, no. Ha sido una experiencia muy... Exótica.

Kido te obligó a retroceder unos pasos.

- Si nos disculpa comandante, la señorita Chevalier debería irse de vuelta al hotel, ¿no es así?

Un nuevo empujón hacia la puerta te obligó a retroceder con algo de reticencia, pero Kagellama no parecía dispuesto a terminar la noche tan rápido.

- Pero si aun no habéis terminado de cenar -os sonrió- Y debo confesar que el postre es mi parte favorita de cualquier comida.

Y ante tu atónita mirada, el hombre llamó a un criado y en menos de tres minutos se había agrupado a la cena.  
Kido volvió a sentarse sin decir una palabra, y tu simplemente le imitaste.

- Una velada encantadora, ciertamente.

Y Kagellama sonrió con divertimento al salirse con la suya, cuando vio como tanto el de rastas como tu volvíais a concentrados en comer de vuestros platos.

Al rato, un mayordomo entró en la sala y se acercó a Kagellama como si él fuera el dueño de la casa, y no Kido, quien en aquel momento casi parecía un perrito, comiendo de su plato sin intención de interesarse por lo que ocurría en aquella habitación.

Pero tu si lo viste. Tu si viste como ese mayordomo se inclinaba hacia Kagellama y le susurraba algo al oído, al tiempo que depositaba una maleta en su regazo. Una maleta que él se apresuró a arrebatarle de las manos al chico, para acto seguido dejarla sobre la mesa, a la vista pero cerca de él.

Muy cerca.

"Interesante" pensaste, levantando casi imperceptiblemente una ceja "¿Que esconderá ahí dentro?"

- Yuuto, creo que voy a retirarme. -anunció el hombre nada mas terminó su copa de coñac.

Tu observaste tu copa de simple agua como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

- Claro, comandante. -murmuró Kido con ese tono sumiso que solía adoptar cada vez que Kagellama se dirigía a él- ¿Le preparo un coche?

Kagellama acarició con los dedos el borde de la maleta con aire distraído. Por algún extraño impulso, no podías quitar los ojos de encima a esa maleta.

- No -dijo simplemente- creo que esta noche voy a alojarme aquí.

- Como prefiera. Mandaré que preparen su habitación.

Kido y Kagellama se levantaron de la mesa a la vez como si una conexión invisible les obligara a hacer las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo. Kido le comentó algo a un camarero mientras el comandante recogía su maleta.

- Todo un placer conocerla, señorita Chevalier. Espero volver a vernos pronto.

Le respondiste inclinando la cabeza ligeramente antes de que saliera por la puerta, con el extraño maletín pegado a su pecho. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Kido se volvió hacia ti.

- ¿Pero a ti que coño te pasa? -siseó acercándose con rapidez- ¿Es que quieres acabar en un coche bomba o algo?

TU: - Oh, vamos. Lo has visto perfectamente. No tiene ni idea de quien soy.

El de rastas te clavó la mirada. No parecía muy contento.

- No le subestimes.

Ignoraste sus palabras.

TU: - ¿Has visto su maletín? -comentaste de manera inocente, mirandole de reojo- Parecía muy importante para él.

A Kido le costó unos segundos encajar tu mirada con la frase que acababas de decir. Atente tu mirada divertida, su rostro se volvió color blanco, morado para quedarse en un tono escarlata de lo mas enojado.

- Ah, no. Ni hablar. Ni se te ocurra. FUERA DE MI CASA.

TU: - ¿Cual será su cuarto...? -murmuraste sin hacerle caso.

El centrocampista parecía dispuesto a subirse por las paredes.

- NO vas a entrar en el cuarto de Kagellama. NO vas a revolver sus cosas. NO vas a tocar su maldito maletín. Y sobre todo NO vas a hacerlo en mi casa ¿queda claro? Tu puedes intentar suicidarte cuando quieras, pero yo quiero vivir.

Pero tu ya habías abierto las puertas del comedor y salido al pasillo antes de que él terminara de hablar.

TU. - Veamos... ¿Derecha o izquierda?

Los dos pasillos parecían igual de grandes. Largos, oscuros y poco acogedores, ninguno parecía llevar a un cuarto de invitados. Por lo menos no de invitados felices, aquellas paredes lúgubres parecían estar gritando "fueeeeera de mi caaasaaaa"

Casi como Kido, pero el lo estaba gritando de verdad.

**-0-**

La puerta estaba abierta. Sonreíste para ti. Iba a ser demasiado fácil.

Asomaste la cabeza en el cuarto pero no parecía haber nada extraño en el. Bueno, nada extraño para alguien rico. En el orfanato no había camas de matrimonio con dosel y baños privados para cada habitación.

Te colaste en la habitación sin hacer ruido, conteniendo la respiración, pero fue una perdida de tiempo. Kagellama no estaba allí. Lo que si estaba, era su maleta.

Tirada encima de la cama, como si no valiera nada. Pero valía. Claro que valía. Valía tanto que los ojos del comandante se ahogaban en codicia cada vez que se posaban en ella.

En unos segundos ya la tenias entre tus manos. Le diste vueltas, comprobando su peso, volumen y forma antes de volver a dejarla en la cama y recorriste los bordes con los dedos, intentando encontrar una forma de abrirla.

Por la derecha, cerrada. Izquierda, igual. Por La parte de atrás solo estaban las pequeñas bisagras que servían para mantenerla abierta. Y por delante estaban los números. Las cuatro casillas para poner la combinación que abría el maletín.

TU: - Joder... -murmuraste frunciendo el ceño.

Probaste un par de fechas típicas, pero no funcionaron. Chasqueaste la lengua disgustada.  
Después, unos cuantos números enteros, y siguieron sin funcionar. Gruñiste muy bajito.  
Pensate Algunas confinaciones típicas e incluso te atreviste con la combinación de la caja fuerte de la ultima película de gángsters que habías visto. Pero nada.  
El maletín seguía allí tranquilamente, como diciendo "pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, bonita"

Te llevaste las manos a la cara con un grito de frustración alojado en la garganta. No había tiempo para empezar a probar contraseñas a lo loco, Kagellama podría volver en cualquier momento...

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien se ha tomado demasiado literalmente aquello de "vernos pronto"

Pegaste un salto al escuchar la voz de Kagellama justo detrás de ti. Un largo brazo pasó por encima de tu hombro derecho y se hizo con la maleta, mientras te girabas para encarar al comandante.

- ¿Va a decirme que estaba intentando hacer con mi maletín, querida? -sus labios de elevaron- ¿O prefiere que se lo diga yo?

Boqueaste como un pez, incapaz de decir nada. ¿Que ibas a decir? Hasta un idiota notaria que estabas intentando abrir una maleta que no debías abrir, mientras estabas en un cuarto en el que no debías estar.

- Vaya. ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?

Kagellama parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

- ¿Era esto lo que intentaba hacer, madame? -con una sonrisa burlona, sus largos dedos serpentearon sobre los números y el maletín se abrió con un chasquido- ¿Y era esto lo que estaba buscando?

Tenía un papel entre los dedos. Un simple papelito. Kagellama dejó que el maletín se le escurriera de los dedos y prácticamente lo lanzó a tus pies. Te abalanzaste sobre él, abriendo compartimentos, sacudiendo aquel dichoso portafolios como si de una maraca se tratase.

Por que tenía que haber algo más. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

No podías haberla cagado solo por un PAPEL.

Pero allí no había nada. El maletín estaba vacío. Todo lo que alguna vez había contenido estaba ahora entre las manos del hombre que erguía frente a ti sonriendo con burla. Solo un papel, pequeño rígido y cuadrado.

Una foto.

Una foto en la que salía solo la cara de una niña de diez años.

Tu cara hace algunos años.

Volviste hacia la puerta por instinto, calculado si, con un poco de suerte, serias capaz de...  
Tu cara se descompuso en el segundo en que tus ojos se toparon con la figura de la persona que taponaba la puerta.

Kido estaba allí, parado en el rellano de la puerta, mirándote directamente a los ojos. Y entonces lo supiste. Todo había sido una trampa. Desde el principio todo había estado planeado.

El ojirojo no te había dejado ir en aquel partido. Nunca había tenido intención de hacerte ese maldito pasaporte. Kagellama no había llegado "de casualidad". La maldita maleta... Todo había sido una enorme trampa.

El centrocampista esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad en cuanto vio que le mirabas. Parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Kido te había traicionado. No había ninguna Hanura a la que decirle nada. No existía ningún muchacho simpático debajo de esas gafas. No había ningún muchacho rico que hubiera querido ayudarte. No había nadie que quisiera que huyeras.

Solo existía aquel chico horrible que vivía para servir a aquel hombre horrible que era Kagellama Reiji.

TU: - Actúas fatal. -escupiste con asco al muchacho.

El de rastas ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

- Tu te lo creíste -su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y mas malévola- A mi me vale.

TU: - Púdrete.

Kagellama soltó una carcajada.

- Vamos Lyra, ¿que diría tu padre de esos modales?

Fulminaste al hombre con la mirada.

TU: - No me llames así. Ahora soy (TN TA). -entrecerraste los ojos con desprecio- Y si ves a padre, dile que él también puede pudrirse si le apetece.

**-0-**

El primer cajón estaba vacío.

Bueno, vacío no, pero ninguno de los papeles que tenia te servia de algo realmente.

El segundo cajón era igual que el primero: otro fracaso.

Registraste toda la cómoda, pero allí no había nada para ti.

Te volviste hacia las estanterías que había detrás del escritorio y revolviste los libros con cuidado, pero allí no había ningún pendrive rojo. Solo había libros sobre medicina, y libros sobre medicina y... ¡Oh, sorpresa! Mas libros sobre medicina.

Respiraste hondo.

"A ver... Si yo tuviera que esconder un USB de alguien como yo... ¿donde lo escondería?"

Volviste de nuevo al escritorio principal. Allí solo había una pila de carpetas con historiales médicos y un cubilete con bolígrafos. Hiciste una mueca. Aquel hombre era demasiado ordenado, debía de tener algún trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

Nadie podría ordenar los bolígrafos según la gama de azul en la que pintaban sin estar algo trastornado.

Apoyaste los codos en la mesa mirando fijamente el orden de aquellos bolígrafos. No podía ser tan difícil... No había muchos sitios para esconder cosas en aquel despacho, por muy grande que fuera.

Empezaste a abrir los cajones que había al lado del escritorio para encontrar mas informes médicos de gente que no te importaba una mierda todos bien colocaditos y ordenados por orden de edad, con carpetas de diferentes colores según su sexo. Volviste a cerrar los cajones con cuidado.

Aquella obsesión por el orden daba escalofríos.

Te dejaste caer en la silla con un suspiro de cansancio. Aquello no estaba funcionando. A ese paso nunca ibas a encontrar el maldito aparatito.

"Por favor, Señor" te sorprendiste rezando "Si estas ahí, dame un golpe de suerte, ¡sólo uno! Luego puedes seguir mandándome toda la mierda que te parezca necesaria, pero de verdad que necesito esto..."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, solo esto, por favor" seguiste repitiendo mentalmente durante unos minutos.

De pronto algo llamó tu atención. Una hendidura el la mesa, casi al lado de los bolígrafos. ¿Quien abollaba una mesa de madera?

TU: - ¡SI! -exclamaste levantándote de la mesa como un resorte- ¡Sisisisisi!

Pasaste los dedos por la zona dañada, parecía hecha a propósito...

Estabas aun examinando la hendidura cuando unos pasos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

- Por supuesto, señorito. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ese punto, pero...

La voz de Koshico Indulo atravesó la puerta justo antes de abrirla de par en par. Te quedaste clavada en el sitio mientras las dos personas que se encontraban al otro lado de ella te observaran claramente sorprendidos.  
Como siempre, el primero en recuperarse de la momentánea sorpresa fue Goenji.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? -preguntó con voz completamente impersonal.

Tu tardaste unos segundos en responder. Antes de darte cuanta de lo que estabas haciendo, te encontraste intentando descubrir si había cambiando en algo desde la última vez que le viste, a través de la ventana del orfanato hace ahora casi un mes.

No estaba mas alto. Tampoco mas alegre. Debían haberle quitado las muletas hace bastante, por que ni si quiera cojeaba, pero no te atreviste a preguntarle que tal estaba. No con esos ojos tan fríos como el hielo mirándote fijamente.

TU: - Y... ¿Y tu? ¿Que haces tu aquí? -soltaste lo primero que se te ocurrió. A él no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

- Es el despacho de mi padre. Puedo venir aquí siempre que me de la gana. -te estremeciste al escucharle, pero no por sus palabras. Era su voz. Sonaba... Mal.

Era como si en vez de hablar con una persona, el delantero estuviera comunicándose con un bicho particularmente molesto. Su gesto, su postura e incluso su forma de hablar delataba que no quería tenerte mas cerca de lo necesario.

Te sentiste mal. Debía de estar muy enfadado.

TU: - Vengo a buscar unos informes. -señalaste el primer papel que encontraste en la mesa del doctor.

Koshico se disculpó antes de abandonar la habitación a toda prisa.

El chico te miró con suspicacia y se acercó a coger el informe.

- ¿Y para que lo necesitas? -preguntó sin demasiado interés mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio comenzaba a leer por encima el papel.

Aprovechaste el momento para volver a observarle con atención.

TU: - El hombre de la habitación 1011 necesita una receta especifica para su tratamiento. El doctor me a pedido...

- ¿Y que piensa hacer mi padre? ¿Ponerle hasta arriba de laxantes para bajarle la fiebre? -se carcajeó, enseñándote el informe que habías elegido.

Empezaste a enrojecer sin proponértelo. Él comenzó a reír. Y tu sentiste como la rabia te hacia trizas.

TU: - ¿Y tu que sabes? -le arrancaste el papel de las manos con brusquedad- ¡No eres medico! Si quieres saber para que necesito esto, deberías estudiar mas y patear el balón un poco menos...

Él frunció el ceño.

- No te pongas tan chula, tu tampoco eres medico, niña. Lo único que haces es llevar papeles de un lado a otro, sin tener ni idea de lo que son. No haces nada importante -el delantero entrecerró los ojos- Es bastante patético, si te paras a pensarlo.

Apretaste los dientes, al tiempo que dabas un paso hacia él.

TU: - Bueno, pues menos mal que yo no tengo un padre en casa que espere que sea medico ¿No? -añadiste ácida- ¡Que decepción se va a llevar el gran doctor cuando se entere de que su querido hijo nunca podrá ni si quiera intentar entrar en la academia de medicina! ¿Que pensará Yuuka de su querido Onee-chan cuando despierte?

Se estaba enfadando. Lo notaste por como tensó los hombros en cuanto mencionaste a Yuuka. Se acercó un poco mas.

- No metas a Yuuka en esto. No tiene nada que ver con ella. -gruñó.

TU: - Eres tu el que a empezado esta estúpida conversación -escupiste muerta de rabia al pensar que tenia razón. No tenias que hablar de Yuuka. La pobre niña estaba en coma en alguna sala de ese hospital. En coma.

Por muy cerdo que fuera su hermano.

- ¿Entonces toda la culpa es mía? -Goenji se obligó a darle a su voz un tono burlón- ¿Todo ha sido por mi culpa? ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Debo creer que solo eres una víctima inocente a la que el destino ha jugado una mala pasada?

Por un segundo estuvisteis tan cerca que podías contarle las pestañas. Pero no lo hiciste. Estabas demasio concentrada en hacerle daño que ni si quiera te diste cuenta de su proximidad.

Te cruzaste de brazos, desafiante.

TU: - No se de que me hablas. Fuiste tu el que me besó.

El peliblanco retrocedió un paso, pero no apartó sus ojos de los tuyos. Ni si quiera parpadeó antes de hablar.

- No me pareció que te quejases mucho entonces.

TU: - Pues debías estar sordo, por que si que lo hice.

Goenji soltó una carcajada sin alegría.

- Oh, tranquila, sordo no estaba. Pero nada de lo que dijiste se parecía demasiado a "para"

Te sentiste enrojecer de nuevo.

TU: - Vaya, que bien te acuerdas de todo ¿No? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Apuntarlo en tu diario para no olvidar nada del "mágico momento"?

- Tengo buena memoria -aclaró el- Recuerdo muchas cosas. Como cuando te pegaste a mi como si tuvieras pegamento y emp...

TU: - Si si si -le cortaste enfadada- No hace falta que me lo expliques. Yo también allí. ¿Recuerdas eso, gilipollas?

El peliblanco puso los ojos en blanco y formó una sonrisa burlona.

- Gilipollas. -se rió- Caramba. Eres una rebelde.

TU: - Vaaaya. Que gracioso estas hoy ¿no? ¿Has practicado mucho? -le fulminaste con la mirada- Mira, tu no quieres estar aquí y yo todavía menos. A si que ¿por que no simplemente te vas, y me dejas seguir con mi trabajo?

Él se apoyó en la mesa, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Trabajo? -sonrió burlón- ¿Que trabajo? Tu no "trabajas". Andas por los pasillos metiendo las narices en las habitaciones que están cerradas.

Chasqueaste la lengua. Después de tanto tiempo empezabas a recordar lo frustrante que era intentar hablar con el peliblanco cuando el no quería realmente hablar, pero tampoco acabar con la conversación.

TU: - Ya, claro. Ja-ja. ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? Pero contigo fuera, gracias.

- ¿Me estas echando? Esto se esta convirtiendo en una tradición ¿eh? ¿Debo ponerme muy triste? No esta bien despachar a la gente sin darles explicaciones...

Apretaste los dientes contrariada. Había que salir de ahí ya.

TU: - ¿Sabes que? Olvílado. Vete a tu maldita casa con tu padre obsesivo y tu hermana que no esta, y finge que nunca me has conocido. ¿Vale?

Goenji ni se inmutó. Ni si quiera dejó de apoyarse en la mesa. Estaba allí, pero era como si no estuviera. Parecía una estatua sin expresión en la cara.

- Tengo casa. -murmuró sin emoción- Y un padre que, aun que me lo demuestre poco, se que le importa lo que me pase. Y una hermana que es la cosa más importante del mundo para mi. Tengo familia. Un pasado compartido. Tu no. No utilices palabras tan acidas para hablar de cosas que no entiendes.

Notaste como los ojos se te llenaban de lágrimas.

TU: - Eres un...

- Tu nunca entenderás las cosas que hace mi padre. Nunca entenderás lo que se siente al ver a tu hermana tendida en una cama de hospital. No sabes nada.

TU: - ¡Para ya!

Él clavó su mirada en ti, como si fueran dos espadas que te atravesaran con cada frase.

- Puedes intentar formar una familia en ese orfanato, (TN), pero nunca sabrás que es tener hermanos. Estas sola. Siempre estarás sola.

TU: - ¡Eso es menti...!

- Y lo mas gracioso es que no le importa a nadie.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Un silencio en el que las palabras luchaban por salir pero eran ahogadas.

Goenji se incorporó. Enterró las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a ti. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron tu oreja.

- Ni si quiera a mi me importa -susurró.

Te invadieron unas ganas enormes de vomitar. De llorar. De romper cosas.

De hacerle tanto daño como el que te estaban haciendo sus palabras.

Por que eran falsas, tu sabías que era tener una familia. Lo sabias demasiado bien... Pero él tenia razón. Los habías perdido. Ahora estabas sola... y a nadie le importaba. Pero no podias pensar en eso. No podías, o te derrumbarías._ Te derrumbaría._

Volviste la cabeza hacia él.

TU: - Te odio. -tu voz sonó vacía: era una simple afirmación- Odio como me hablas y también tu aspecto, no soporto que creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras ni que me mires así. Aborrezco esa chaqueta naranja tan horrible que llevas y que leas mi pensamiento. Me repugna tanto lo que siento que hasta me dan ganas de vomitar. Odio, odio que me mientas, y que tengas razón. Odio que me hagas reír. Pero aún más que me hagas llorar. Odio no tenerte cerca y que no me hayas llamado. Pero sobre todo odio no poder odiarte, porque no te odio, ni siquiera un poco. Nada en absoluto.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y durante un instante algo brilló en ellos. Dudó, sin saber si debía decir "lo siento".

Intentó convencerse de que no. ¿Por que iba a hacerlo? Tu le habías echo daño antes. Ojo por ojo ¿no?

Por tu culpa había perdido al único amigo que le quedaba... Por tu culpa había tenido esperanza y la había perdido... No quería mezclarse contigo. Y tu le habías dejado claro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Nunca más. Y, sin embargo, no le odiabas. Y el tampoco te odiaba a ti.

Y, después de todo, nunca era mucho tiempo...

Entreabrió los labios, demasiado tarde.

Ya te habías ido.

**-0-**

- ¿Y como piensas ganar esta vez, Endo? -preguntó Natsumi, cruzándose de brazos.

El portero sonrió apoyándose en su rueda. El sol se estaba poniendo, y sus heridas en las manos resaltaban a la vista.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, Natsumi. Ganaremos. Hasta ahora hemos ganado todos los partidos y nunca hemos necesitado un "plan". -rió

La castaña rodó los ojos.

- Vamos, que estas admitiendo que lo único que tiene tu equipo de fútbol es demasiada suerte ¿No?

Él rió de nuevo revolviéndose el pelo con una mano, algo avergonzado.

- Bueno, no solo tenemos suerte Natsumi, eso tienes que reconocer...

TU: - ¡Endo!

Los dos castaños se giraron al oír tu voz. Endo te sonrió. Natsumi te lanzó una mirada de asco.

Ignoraste a la segunda.

TU: - Endo, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento...? -preguntaste, vigilando a la chica por el rabillo del ojo- Solo será un segundo...

De pronto Natsumi sintió como si una ráfaga de aire acabara de cortar la conversación con el portero. Él se giró completamente hacia ti, y le dio la espalda a ella. Se olvidó de que estaba allí.

Y eso no le gustó.

- Bueno. -murmuró entre dientes- Supongo que esto significa que la conversación de ha acabado...

Pero bien podría estar hablando con una pared, por que el portero ni si quiera se dio cuenta de como recogía sus cosas y se marchaba. Ni tu misma te diste cuenta de que se marchaba.

Y eso le gustó aun menos.

La chica observó desde lejos como Endo te daba unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le abrazabas casi llorando.

- Oh, vaya. No parece que le esté yendo bien el día. -las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron- Es una pena.

Continuó andando, alejándose de la torre, intentando no ponerse del todo furiosa... Pero no estaba funcionando.

- Maldita niñata... -murmuró.

No le caías bien. Nunca le habías caído bien. Esa forma de andar. Esa forma de reír. Esa forma de hacer las cosas que la ponía de los nervios.

Simplemente no podía entender que era lo que veían los chicos del club de fútbol en alguien tan... Tu.

Eras molesta. Ruidosa. Metomentodo. Bastante inoportuna, a decir verdad.

Se estremeció. Si tan solo fuera Endo el único que se hubiera fijado... Entonces tampoco le hubiera importado tanto. Seguramente no le habría importado nada... ¡Pero no! Tenia que haber sido Goenji, como no. Tenia que haber sido el delantero de fuego.

Justo cuando todo parecía empezar a ir bien entre ella y el peliblanco... justo cuando la castaña empezaba a pensar que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad con él...

"Entonces tuvo que aparecer la pobre huerfanita..."

Frunció los labios sin detenerse. ¿Por que tenia Goenji aquella debilidad por los casos perdidos? ¿Es que no podía relacionarse con gente normal?

¿Con gente como ella?

Se permitió el desliz de mirar hacia atrás para ver como hablabas con el portero hasta desaparecer por un callejón. Hizo un mohín de disgusto.

No, claro. Tenia que estar pillado por alguien con un pasado trágico.

- Qué típico. -gruñó.

Natsumi recordó la tarde en que habías ido a la caseta del club. El mismo dia que ella se presentaba como gerente...

"Como no. Siempre robando el protagonismo" El mohín se transformó en una mueca.

Recordaba lo contento que se había puesto ese loco de Endo cuando te vio. Todo flores y sonrisas. Y tu, cuando le viste, todo azúcar y arco iris. Aquella caseta parecía el cuarto de una niña de seis años.

Menudo asco.

"Si tanto le gusta el porterito..." Gruñó, retorciendo la correa de su bolso entre las manos "¿Por que no se queda con él y deja al resto un poco en paz?"

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Si tan solo pudiera...

- ¿Goenji?

La castaña sintió como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro al peliblanco doblando la esquina. Parecía un poco perdido.

- ¡Hola! -gritó, agitando la mano mientras se acercaba a él.

El muchacho levantó la vista hacia ella, y arqueó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente. Natsumi se felicitó interiormente. Sabía que aquel vestido le sentaba genial.

- Ah, Natsumi. -saludó él cuando la tuvo al lado- Mira estoy bus...

- ¿A (TN)? -le cortó ella. No necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios o se volvería loca.

Intentó controlar su gesto cuando le vio asentir aliviado.

- ¿La has visto?

Natsumi respiró profundamente antes de responderle. ¿Por que no podía tener una conversación normal con el delantero? ¿No podía decirle un simple "Hola"? Con un "Que tal" ya se sentiría satisfecha...

Pero no. Él siempre tenía algo mejor que hacer. Alguien en quien pensar. No podía pararse a hablar con ella, por que siempre estaba yendo detrás de ti. Nadie parecía tener tiempo para Natsumi Raimon, la chica que-SI-estaba-ahí.

Pues hoy no. Una idea perversa cruzó su mente. No, hoy no.

Le dirigió una falsa sonrisa.

- Oh, si. La he visto hace solo un momento... Con Endo.

El delantero puso cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Enserio? -el delantero apartó sus ojos de ella. El suelo parecía muy emocionante.

Natsumi empezó a poner su plan en marcha. A toda prisa.

- Si, y la verdad es que parecía echa polvo ¿Sabes? -intentó ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción- Creo que estaba llorando o algo...

El peliblanco puso cara de contrariedad. Parecía bastante culpable.

- Si quieres te llevo a donde estaban...

La chica no le dio tiempo a negar la invitación. Le agarró de la manga y prácticamente le arrastró hacia la torre de Inazuma.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron con expectación al ver los primeros árboles.

- Mira, ya hemos...

De pronto se detuvo. También lo hizo el delantero. Los dos pararon en seco.

- ... Llegado -murmuró ella. Estaba perpleja. Volvió la vista hacia el peliblanco con cautela.

Goenji parecía tan chocado como ella. Una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por el rostro de la morena cuando volvió los ojos de nuevo al árbol del que colgaba la rueda de Endo.

- Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? -dijo con malicia, mirando al delantero por el rabillo del ojo.

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de ser capaz de quitar la cara de sorpresa. De pronto parecía cansado. Y triste.

- Oye Natsumi... ¿Te importa que nos vayamos?

Natsumi casi daba saltos de alegría. Era la primera vez que Goenji la llamaba por su nombre... La castaña sabía que parecía una cría tonta, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un saltito al notar como sonaba su nombre cuando él lo decía.

- Am, no claro. -asintió emocionada- ¿A donde quieres que nos vayamos?

Nos. Juntos. Ella y él. Nadie mas.

- ¿Te apetece ir al rió? -preguntó él, apartando los ojos del árbol.

Ella sonrió.

"Contigo" pensó "me voy a donde quieras. Ahora y siempre"

- Claro... Por mi genial.

Él comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había corrido minutos antes. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Oye... -murmuró ella, mirándole por encima de hombro- Lo de ahí atrás... ¿no te hbrá, no se, molestado, verdad...?

- No me apetece pensar en eso -la cortó él de malas maneras

- Bueno... -Natsumi intentó iniciar otra conversación- ¿Que tal el examen de mates de ayer?

Bien, no era exactamente el mejor tema de conversación, pero aun así...

- Como coser y cantar -aclaró él.

- ¿Sabes coser? -preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

- No.

- Y... ¿Cantar?

- Tampoco.

- ... Entiendo ...

Él gesto del delantero se suavizó visiblemente. Casi pareció dispuesto a reír un poco, solo un poquito...

- ¿Que daba el ejercicio 4? -le preguntó el peliblanco, volviéndose a mirarla.

- ¿Sinceramente? -respondió Natsumi con una mueca de disgusto- Asco.

Se sintió bastante orgullosa cuando vio una diminuta sonrisa asomar a los labios del futbolista.

- Ya... -murmuró Goenji, mirándola divertido- ¿Que has hecho hoy?

Ella le sonrió antes de responder.

"Que has hecho hoy" sonaba muchísimo mejor que un "Hola" o un "Que tal"

Muchísimo mejor.

- Ah, nada. Vengo de visitar a una amiga, hemos ido de compras. ¿Que te parece mi vestido nuevo?

Dio un par de vueltas para que el delantero pudiera verlo bien.

- Am... Te queda bien... Supongo. Estas guapa. -la miró durante unos segundos- Eres guapa.

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por la cara de la castaña. ¡¿Había oído bien?! ¡¿Goenji Shuuya acababa de hacerle un cumplido a ella?! Se sintió enrojecer como si tuviera doce años y nadie le hubiera dicho en su vida que era guapa.

- Hmm... ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Estas intentando seducirme? -bromeó con nerviosismo.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, burlón. Una sonrisa _de verdad._

- ¿Por que? ¿Eres seducible?

- Nop.

- Eso pensaba...

Y por primera vez, la miró a los ojos. La miró _de verdad_. Viéndola.

Y Natsumi supo que se había dado cuenta. Se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Allí... Esperando.

Le sonrió con timidez, recordando la escena que había echo que aquello fuera posible. ¡Quien iba a decirlo, tenía algo que agradecerte!

Si hubiera sabido que lo único que tenia que hacer para que el delantero la mirara así era que os viera a Endo y a ti besándoos bajo ese árbol, lo hubiera planeado todo mucho antes.

**-0-**

Llamaste a la enorme puerta de entrada con los nudillos. El sonido rebotó por toda la casa.

La puerta se abrió enseguida.

- ¿Lo tienes?

Su voz sonó fría. Una maravillosa bienvenida.

TU: - Genial. Así da gusto volver a casa...

Kido hizo una mueca.

- No te equivoques. Duermes aquí, pero esta no es tu casa. Es mi casa. Te recibiré como yo quiera.

Suspiraste con impaciencia.

TU: - Ahora no, Kido. Llevo un día horrible. Uno REALMENTE horrible. No quiero pensar en nada hasta mañana...

En realidad no querias pensar el dia en general. si empezabas a pensar en ello... _uhg_. Él no se movió de la puerta. Es más, se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el marco y te sonrió con malicia.

- Oh... No me digas que has discutido el novio ¿Eh? Que tragedia... O, bueno, creo que ni era tu novio...

Le fulminaste con la mirada.

- Cállate. -soltaste sin mas- Además, se ha acabado.

Alzó las cejas, divertido.

- ¿El que? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

TU: - Entre Goenji y yo.

- ¿Alguna vez empezó?

Apartaste la mirada, pasándote una mano por el pelo.

- No... La verdad es que no. Pero pudo haber pasado. En un mundo en que las cosas buenas me pasaran a mi.

- No es exactamente donde vivimos.

Te hizo pasar al interior con un amago, mientras le lanzabas una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo tienes o no? -interrogó en cuanto pusiste los dos pies sobre su alfombra presa.

Tardaste unos segundos en responderle.

TU: - No. No lo tengo. -admitiste a regañadientes.

El de rastas sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Esto no le va a gustar nada al jefe...

Tu suspiraste.

No, no estabas siendo una buena empleada... Y eso no le iba a gustar a Kagellama

**Don´t wanna think about you,**

**Or think about me,**

**Or think about nothing...**

**Don´t wanna figure this out,**

**Don´t wanna talk this one out...**

**Runaway, runaway...**

**I´m running as fast as a can...**

**I don´t wanna think about you.**

* * *

Bueno, aqui mis motivos-flash... bien el problema es que hace un par de mese mi ordenador... murió por así decirlo. sip. murió y yo me quedé sin ordenador, por que mis padres pensaron que ¿para que necesitabamos un ordenador nuevo? Esperamos a que nos arreglen este y ya está .

Por supuesto a MI nadie me preguntó NADA. -.-.

y lo mas gracioso (si, lo MAS gracioso) es que cuando nuestro ordenador volvió a casa ESTABA RESETEADO. Conclusión? Mi nuevo _amigo_ arregla-ordenadores había borrado todo lo que tenía escrito en mi usuario. TODO. No solo este capítulo, si no todas las historias que tenía empezadas y pensaba publicar cuando acabara esta primera parte de IE. A si que ya veis, llevo dos semans con una depresion de caballo, haciendo circulitos en mis esquinas de la desperacion re-escribiendo todo lo que ese... _amigo querido_ me mandó a la mierda. ni una copiecita de seguridad ni nada ;_;

En fin, os dejo las preguntas, esperando que 7 700 y pico palabras de capitulo (lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida :o) me ayude a ablandaros el corazoncito...

- Bueno, de lo de Endo y Goenji no voy apreguntar nada, por que escribí eso en mi fase depre y ni me lo rebisado, solo por no llorar del destre que hice, pero es que lo mas cerca que he estado de una pelea de tios es eso que dicen de "hey, pelea pelea!"... y luego ni se pegan ni na´... .-.

- Alguien tiene alguna teoria de tu familia? (venga que esta chupado XD)

- Como dejamos a Kido? Cabrón o lo hace por que tiene que hacerlo?

- Que podria tener el padre de Goeji en su despacho del hospital que pudiera interesar a kegellama? y por que trabajas para él?

- Natsumi... no digo más. la única persona, (Con Kido y Kagellama) que ha salido feliz y contenta. La chica no es tonta ni nada... Pasará algo entre esos dos?

- Y por terminar... supociones-chans para ese beso de la penúltima parte?


End file.
